Playing House
by Miss48
Summary: AU: Finn Hudson thought he knew how to live his life until Rachel Berry gave him a whole new view. Finn and Rachel as FBI Agents.
1. Chapter 1

This is completely AU, the idea came to me in a dream. It was kinda inspired by Bones since I think that is what spawned the dream. Review and let me know what you think.

**10/2013- This is a revised version of the original. Sometimes I enjoy revisiting my older works. Will be revising most chapters so enjoy the added details :-)

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson stood framed by the expansive picture window, gazing down at the traffic on the street below his 16th floor loft. He lived in a newly renovated building in the Adams Morgan neighborhood of Washington DC, a trendy mix of musical types and young professionals. Finn loved his neighborhood and felt comfortable here, it seemed to fit him like a glove. It was just barely past 5 AM and DC was just beginning to wake up below him. This was his favorite time of day, when the city was basked in the early morning light of the rising sun. The traffic moved at a sleepy pace on the normally busy streets below him, a combination of late nighters and early risers. He reached to the chair beside him and pulled the black tie into his hands, never taking his eyes off the city below him, as he tied the tie with precision. Just one of his many life skills he thought smiling a little. Finn sighed as he flattened his tie, he felt that familiar twitch of boredom rise deep inside him. He shouldn't be shocked by that, he knew it was coming, it was an inevitability in Finn's life. An inevitability he had been fighting for some time. He turned to his king sized bed behind him and looked at the women entangled in it. Her silky white skin was a stark contrast to the harsh brown of his comforter. Long blond hair tangled around the dark pillowcase, long limbs sprawled out, she was fucking stunning and yet he was bored. He looked down in the dim light of the rising sun and used his foot to kick the bright sundress she had worn into his own hand running the soft material between his fingers.<p>

"Hey" he said gently

She twitched in the bed but didn't awake, she was a hard sleeper he had discovered. He could bang around the apartment every morning and she never did more than stir, believe him he had tried to wake her some mornings. 9 months, Finn thought to himself, that might just be a new record. You would think that sharing your life with someone for almost a year you would have feelings for them but Finn felt nothing more than the boredom. Okay obviously there was the physical attraction but emotionally there was a familiar void. Honestly, Finn knew he was kind of a douche when it came to women. He had been jaded a long time ago, when he was young, innocent and impressionable, ever since then he found it difficult to take relationships seriously. He didn't trust women and to be honest he rarely felt a spark with any of them and if he did, it went out quickly. He knew it was probably because he was dating the wrong kind of women, the kind that were beautiful but shallow. Shallow worked for Finn though because with depth comes emotional attachment and Finn was happily unattached. Finn Hudson's heart would only be broken once, that's what he could be sure of!

"Quinn" he said louder pausing for a moment before continuing "Quinn".

She rolled towards him and fluttered her eyes open, looking at him with a bit of contempt. As if he should dare interrupt her slumber, it must be nice to sleep in everyday. He tossed the colorful dress at her as she sat up in his large bed yawning and stretching

"Morning sex?" She queried.

"You need to go" he said evenly as he attached his cellphone and holster to his belt.

"What?" She wiped the sleep from her eyes sitting up taller.

"You need to go" he repeated with little emotion.

"What do you mean go?" she whined.

Quinn had her own place but Finn was pretty sure she had not seen the inside of her apartment in about 2 months. She had wanted to get rid of the small 2nd floor walk up near Chinatown but Finn had insisted she keep the place, even agreeing to pay her rent when she complained about paying for an apartment she wasn't using. Rule number one for Finn Hudson, never let women move in, he needed his space and they needed their own place to go back to when he got bored. Even if that meant shelling out an extra 1100 bucks a month despite the fact she was perfectly capable of paying her own rent.

"You. Need. To. Go" he said slowly a snotty tone to his voice. He knew he was being a dick, he didn't care right now, he just wanted his space back.

"I know what you said Finn, where do you want me to go?" she glared.

"Home, Quinn, Go home" he said tossing her panties to her as he crossed the room.

"But…" she said crawling across the bed, buck naked, as he crossed the room towards the door "FINNY" she yelled out.

"What?" he said putting his suit jacket on and turning to look at the blond.

He had to admit, she was smoking hot, but that was about all she had going for her. Honestly, she was a bitch, she was manipulative and condescending. The type of women who had everything handed to her in life because she was pretty. He met her when he was shopping for the loft, everyone recommended her as a great real estate agent, he took her to bed the first night they met. He saw a piece of ass and she saw dollar signs, he never expected to spend the next 9 months flirting around a normal relationship. Hell it made sense though, they were actually pretty perfectly matched for each other, at least it would appear that way.

"Look, Quinn, you're a nice girl but this isn't working" he said looking down at her. "I need some time."

Nothing, he felt nothing despite her fully nude state, that was when he knew it was over, when he stopped being impressed by her. Now she was mad, he could see the flair in her nostrils, the anger in her eyes, finally he was seeing passion out of her. To little to late!

"Nice girl, NICE GIRL, I don't know who you think your talking to like that Finn Hudson but this isn't over until I say it's over. Have you looked at me?" she stood up on his bed for emphasis.

"There is more to life than a pretty face" he said unimpressed by her rant "And it's over now, because I said it's over."

"Your an asshole Finn and an idiot if you think I'm just going to allow you to walk out of this relationship. 9 months of my life I've wasted grooming you."

"Excuse me?" He looked at her smirking, naked on the bed.

"I'm not nieve. I knew exactly what I was getting into with you."

She had a shit eating grin on her face as if she had won the battle.

"Finn Hudson doesn't get played , its sweet you tired though" his face was steely "and now it's over."  
>And with that he left the apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn had just arrived at work when his IPhone buzzed on his hip. He pulled it out as he stood in line to get through security. This always took so much longer than it needed to, these people came here practically everyday, how hard was it to have your badge ready and your pockets empty.<p>

"Hudson" he barked into the phone. The confrontation with Quinn had made him a little testy.

"Where the fuck are you dickface?" the familiar voice on the other end barked back.

"Downstairs, shithead, calm your ass" he answered back.

"Meeting with the boss in 30, or did you forget?"

"Shit. I'm on my way"

Puck was right Finn had forgotten so he had to remember to thank Puck for the reminder later. Puck and Finn were about as close as two straight dudes could get. They had come up through the academy together and had become quick friends. Finn could honestly say that Puck was one person he would take a bullet for without a second thought. Unfortunately with Finn working Homicide and Puck in Narcotics they didn't get to work together as much as they had when they were noobs. That was until they were both asked to be on a joint task force on Organized Crime. Finn slipped out of line, strolled to the security officers whom he whispered to softly for a minute before they let him slide through.

Puck was waiting for him when he got off the elevator with a coffee. Finn smiled at him in thanks as they strolled to the large conference room at the end of the hallway. They were deep in conversation as the room filled around them. Finn looked up just in time to see Rachel Berry enter the room and he rolled his eyes at Puck. Rachel was relatively new to the Bureau and she drove Finn a little nuts, correction she drove everyone a little nuts. She was the leader of a special task force on cyber bullying for the Department of Homeland Security but technically she was a Special Agent for the Hate Crime Division of the FBI. Berry was sneaky hot, Finn could admit that, but she opened her mouth and it ruined it for him. She was bossy, opinionated, bull headed and smarter than shit, she was him in a soft feminine body with big words. Finn wasn't a dumb dude by any means but this chick could talk circles around him. From the moment she came blazing into the Bureau she made Finn's life hell. She was all over the place with her memos, organization tips and opinions about everything, to put it simply, they did not see eye to eye on anything. Puck said it was because Finn was intimidated by smart women, by someone with more than a pretty face. Finn told Puck to go fuck himself on that one, even though his friend might have been spot on with his assessment.

After the briefing was over and the room began to filter out Finn stood adjusting his suit. When he first joined the FBI he had hated having to wear suits to work everyday but now it was almost like a second skin. Plus ladies seemed to like a man in a good suit and Finn certainly didn't skimp on cost when it came to his attire. He clapped Puck on the shoulder and thanked him again for the coffee. He was just getting ready to walk out the door when he heard his name being called from somewhere behind him.

"HUDSON, PUCKERMAN, BERRY. Hold back a second" their chief barked from behind them.

Puck smirked at Finn who looked over his shoulder to see Rachel approaching the front of the room in a hurry. She was wearing a sleek grey suit with a soft pink top, her brown locks flowing around her shoulders. Her arms were piled high with folders and other assorted paperwork. Sneaky Hot, defiantly, Finn thought to himself but crazy as hell.

The two guys approached the front of the room as well, as the chief waited for the room to empty completely. Finn felt his stomach grumble as he waited and wished he had time for more than coffee this morning. Finn grabbed his tie and moved it slightly side to side, a nervous habit he had picked up in his high school Glee club of all places. He looked from Puck and across Rachel back to the Chief waiting in anticipation for what the man had to say.

"As you guys know the Mancini Crime Family is strong and far reaching. They have their fingers in everything you can imagine from drug trafficking and money laundering to terrorist connections. We've had a hand on them for years, we knew where they frequented, we knew their front businesses, we knew their faces. We were so close to them we could taste it. Then they one upped us, they are branching out, expanding their ranks beyond the family. Simply put, we got close and they fleeced us."

The chief began as Finn, Puck and Rachel listened to his words.

"When they began to move their operations out of the big cities it became harder to keep a grasp on them. They have grown their network of loyalists, people you would never guess to be involved, are involved. The Mancini family has quickly become one of the most powerful and dangerous families in organized crime. We need to shut them down sooner than later."

Finn was bored, he knew all this already hence the reason for the task force. They had been working tirelessly for months across all departments of the agency to infiltrate the crime families and get a hand up on organized crime.

"That's where you three come in, your three of the best agents I have seen come up from the academy in years. And I have seen a lot of young, fresh agents in my time. Your smart, talented and gritty" he said looking at Finn.

"Thank you sir" Rachel said a beaming grin on her face.

Finn was almost tempted to tell her she had a little brown on her nose when the chief continued.

"We need people on the inside, I'm talking deep cover, and we need them there now."

Suddenly it was sinking into Finn, the chief was putting them undercover, Finn was ecstatic. He loved cover missions, getting to be someone else, the bad guy, was almost an aphrodisiac. Finn looked over to Puck who had the same shit eating grin on his face, Finn knew his friend, this was just as exciting for him. In Homicide, Finn didn't get to go undercover much anymore but when he and Puck were both working Narcotics, in the beginning, they got to do many cover missions together. Down the row Rachel was jotting something down in the small notebook she always had with her. She was always writing, what she wrote however, Finn had no idea. Finn wondered how going undercover would work for her. Rachel looked like a soft flower, fitting in with the Mancini's takes guts and grit. He wasn't sure if little Miss Rachel Berry had what it would take to be a bonafide badass for awhile.

"Since your going into deep cover I thought it would be best to put you under together. There won't be agents on the other end of the wire to swoop in when you need help, this is a full on, fully immersed cover. I'm talking 24/7 here, you must become part of this lifestyle. The three of you will have each other and that is it, I trust that you will be successful in your mission because I trust in you."

Finn nodded in approval, this would be his first time being in deep cover, he had always had agents around for his missions, he always would go home at the end of the day and dive back in later. But Finn was ready, even if it meant spending time with Rachel Berry.

"Agent Puckerman, you will be Noah De Luca, Agent Berry's brother, I have all the information in your packet but you will be running a lot of the physical side, handling a lot of drugs and weapons. I figured your narcotics background will help. Agents Berry and Hudson, the two of you will be a young married couple, you need to appear unassuming. Your decoys, I want to find out how deep into the community Mancini has his roots."

Finn's stomach dropped, he looked over at Puck who was about to laugh, Rachel had a huge look of shock on her pretty features. Finn hoped he had misheard the chief but he knew he hadn't. He was going deep undercover, as Rachel Berry's fucking husband.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little filler, a little prop set up and a lot of Finn/Rachel dynamic. Let me know what you think please. Reviews make me want to crank out the chapters even faster!

* * *

><p>Lima, Ohio was dreary, rundown and depressing, a fitting place for Finn to start his life with his new bride. According to the Bureau, Lima had become quite a hotspot for criminal activity. Maybe it was it's proximity to Columbus and Dayton, maybe it was the cheap housing market, maybe is was the residents desolation at their lives or maybe it was the fact it was a shithole but the western Ohio town had become a hub of drugs, petty violence and gang activity. In the big scheme of things the city had a low crime rate but it had been rising in recent years and the good people of the city were crying out for help. The house was a 1960s ranch tucked into a family friendly neighborhood just on the outskirts of Lima Heights. Finn had no idea exactly how the Bureau obtained the property or how long they had it but it was his now, sort of. He walked around the moving truck and scanned the area quickly. He noticed the house was pretty open, trees had been removed and it provided better visual of the whole property. The back of the house butted up to a wooded hill. Finn walked into the living room, his eyes scanning the personal aspects of his "new" life. The furniture was new but cheap, the type of stuff a young couple starting out would own. It was a stark contrast to the expensive furniture of his loft. He walked over to a buffet against a far wall and picked up a framed picture of their wedding. Finn was beaming down at Rachel as she held her bouquet to her nose. He knew there were some talented fucking people working at the Bureau but these pictures were amazing, no way anybody could tell they were photoshopped images. Finn picked up another picture of he and Rachel, his arm draped around her shoulders as they stood in front of the Grand Canyon. Beside that was he, Puck and Rachel, dressed in caps and gowns, graduating from Ohio State.<p>

"They are stunning aren't they" Finn heard the voice behind him.

"Yeah I guess" Finn put the picture on the shelf and turned to look at his "wife".

He had to admit he was not ready for what he saw. Rachel was dressed in skinny jeans, an OSU sweatshirt and sneakers. She had her brown hair in a ponytail and a pink visor sat on her head. She looked nothing like the uptight Rachel Berry he worked with but then again, this wasn't Rachel Berry, it was Rachel Monticello, his young bride. She was holding a box of her personal items, marked bedroom in thick black marker. She began to juggle the box from side to side, it was clearly getting heavy.

"Take the Master" he said as he walked by her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, she had expected a fight he could tell, after all the master had a king sized bed in it and Finn was much bigger than she was. Finn wasn't sure why he had just given up the room but it had felt like something he should do. Rachel didn't argue with him, she just stared in his direction as he continued his assessment of their new home.

Later that evening they were sitting at the kitchen table in relative silence. Finn was picking at Rachel's attempt at dinner. To be honest it was kind of awful but really what had he expected.

"You might want to take a few cooking lessons" he said looking up at her.

She was sitting across from him, crosslegged on the chair. Papers were spread out on the table around her and she was jotting notes at a fevered pace. There mission was to take down Anthony Mancini, son and heir to the Mancini Family and she was fully immersed in her research on him. He held up a forkful of soggy green beans to prove his point to her raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not here to cook dinner Agent Hudson" she said in an even tone but he could tell he had hit a note with her. She didn't look up from her work but continued to sift through the papers.

"I beg to differ Mrs. Monticello" he snapped back with a smirk.

"Excuse Me?"

"I mean you _are_ my wife, don't you want to provide a well run house for me?"

"What?" she almost laughed at him, he could see her holding it back.

"Isn't that what wives do for their husbands? Cook them dinner and stuff."

She scoffed "What year do you think this is Finn? 1950? My job, my only job, is to take down this scumbag and get the drugs and violence out of this community while the Mancini family runs scared back to Columbus or wherever they are based from these days"

"So does that mean no Afternoon Delight either?" he began intentionally pushing her buttons "what kind of marriage is this?"

"Afternoon delight" she repeated

"You know…. A little consummation up in this bitch"

She looked up at him, lowering her eyelids in a squint. She was just about to open her mouth in response when the doorbell rang. She figured it was probably Puck so she rose to her feet, swishing her papers into a pile. Finn could tell she was happy to be over with this conversation and he smiled to himself.

"I got it" Finn said getting to his feet just as quickly.

"I can handle opening the door, thank you very much" she snapped at him as they stood in a staring match. He knew that he was being a dick, she was actually quite a good agent but if he had to suffer through this, so did she.

"Fine, whatever you want honey" he sat back down.

Rachel cursed under her breath as she left the room, approaching the front door and pulling it open. Only Puck wasn't on the other side instead she found herself staring at a young couple.

"Hello" Rachel said the shock clear on her face.

"Hello, I'm Mercedes Evans and this is my husband Sam" she nodded to the blond man beside her.

"Honey" Rachel called towards the kitchen "the neighbors are here".

"What?" he shouted back

"The neighbors" she repeated

In the other room she could hear Finn fumbling around and she turned back to the guests holding out her hand "Rachel Monticello."

Finn slipped behind Rachel putting a hand on her shoulder and held the other out to the Evans as Rachel continued to speak "And this is my husband Finn."

_Husband… whooo, sounds so weird _Finn thought to himself.

Finn turned to Rachel and smiled down at her "Sweetie, why don't you let our guests in" his voice smooth and kind.

"Oh geez, how rude of me" Rachel slid to the side "come in please."

Finn watched the couple carefully as they came into the foyer and then followed Rachel into the living room. You could never be to careful even though he had no doubt they were just being nosy neighbors. The couple appeared to be in their mid twenties, like he and Rachel, and well dressed. He stood behind the couch, his hands on Rachel's shoulders as she chatted with ease to the couple across from her. He had to give it to her, she was a good actress.

"It is such a pleasure to finally have something done with this house" Mercedes told her "It's been abandoned for years and then one day your contractors show up".

"We love a project" Rachel said flashing her killer smile "don't we babe".

Finn smiled down at her and squeezed her shoulder affectionately before looking across the room at Sam "My wife saw this place on the internet and fell in love with it. I thought she was nuts" he laughed "it was a dump."

"Well you have done beautiful things with it" Sam said and Finn sighed, he had no idea what the house had looked like before the FBI had come in and fixed it up.

"Thank You" Rachel beamed as if she had actually had a hand in redoing the house "You should see my closet"

Finn looked down to Rachel and then across to Sam "How about a beer?"

"That sounds great" Sam said raising to his feet and following Finn to the kitchen.

They chatted for a while about work and Lima while Finn got a feel for Sam. Then he took a deep breath and took the plunge, no point in drawing this out. "So, Sam, you wouldn't happen to know where a guy can get some smoke do you?"

Sam looked over his shoulder in the direction of the living room and then back at Finn. _Ah_, Finn thought, _the wife doesn't know about his little habit_. Finn raised an eyebrow at Sam, who pushed his blond bangs from his forehead before slamming more of his beer. What Finn really thought was that Sam needed a haircut, he was pretty sure most guys stopped wearing the Bieber in high school.

"I know a guy"

"Yeah" Finn smiled " That's excellent".

* * *

><p>"She doesn't know anything" Rachel said from the living room doorway. "She just went on and on about accountability and neighborhood watch."<p>

"Maybe she should neighborhood watch her husband" Finn laughed.

He was sprawled out on the couch watching a football game on the large TV. His feet were on the coffee table, a beer in his hand. Rachel approached the couch and sat on the far end of it, her posture stiff and unnatural.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

Finn put down his beer and dug into his jeans pocket, Rachel watched as the light caught the gold band on his third finger. She looked down at her own wedding rings, it was strange to see them there. She looked back up to Finn holding a small white joint in her direction.

"Is that a joint" she gasped.

"Sure is baby" Finn rolled it around in his fingers "Apparently Sam has a bit of a problem."

"What?" Rachel gasped

"Yeah, he hooked me up with the name of his dealer too. Runs some shady bar downtown apparently. The sorta place that people who have been fucked by life hang out. Puck and I are going to check it out tomorrow"

"I'm coming with" she said assertively.

"Like fuck you are" he snapped back still rolling the joint between his fingers.

"Hey, I'm not just some prop in this game. I'm a fucking agent for the FBI too" she spat at him.

Finn laughed, he had never heard Rachel swear before, he wasn't sure she had it in her but this Rachel. This fiery Rachel, there was something sexy as fuck about her. Finn didn't know where these feelings came from, they scared him a little though because this was Rachel Berry he was thinking about. Rachel Berry with a dirty fucking mouth.

"Fine, you can come with us. Whatever" Finn said.

He knew Puck would be peeved because honestly they were also looking for a little action. They had been in Ohio for only a week but for the two of them, that was a long time not to get laid. Finn knew it was shallow but he was a dude, a dude with a very healthy libido. Now that his "wife" was coming along that meant no action for him and he was perfectly comfortable being a cockblock on Puck as well.

"So" Finn said "You wanna smoke this?"

She gasped at his statement, suddenly fiery sexy Rachel was gone and regular old Rachel was back. She looked at him with those big wide brown eyes as if he had just asked her to take her fucking panties off and bent her over the back of the couch. It was a joint for christ sakes.

"Do I want to smoke it? What the hell do you think? We are federal agents Finn, not some fucking high school stoners at a party. We have an obligation to hold up, we have a job to perform, we cannot sit around getting stoned"

"Have you ever been stoned" he asked

"Irrelevant" she said.

"Just answer the question Berry" he looked over at her.

"No, I have never been stoned" she said evenly looking back at him.

"Have you ever done anything fun?" he taunted.

" I don't see how any of this is any of your business" she was getting annoyed, he could hear it in her tone.

"Well I am your husband, seems I should know shit about you"

"Fake, you're my fake husband and you don't know the first thing about me" she snapped.

"My point exactly Berry! Who are you?" he pried.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to loosen the fuck up. If we have to do this, lets at least make it worth it. We are getting the chance to be somebody else" Finn turned towards her on the couch.

"And we are going to do that by getting high?"

"It's a start" he laughed.

"Ugh, you know what Finn, do whatever the fuck you want. I'm going to bed" she said rising from the couch.

"Night Sweetheart" he called after her retreating form.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are AMAZING, thank you so much for the reviews and the love. You guys make me want to keep cranking out the chapters at breakneck speed. Please continue to send the love, it means so much to me.

Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>"Rach…. For fuck's sake let's go" Finn called up the stairs looking at his watch.<p>

He knew it was a bad idea to let Rachel come along, especially since it was taking her so fucking long to get ready. How long did it take to put on jeans and a sweatshirt, because he was pretty sure that was the only thing Rachel Monticello owned. Puck was leaning against the door frame behind him. Dressed in dark jeans and a leather jacket he had shaved his head into a Mohawk. He had his I-phone in his hand and was typing at a fevered pace. He glanced up at Finn who was dressed pretty similarly in jeans and a screen printed tee before glancing back to his phone.

"If her ass is not down here in 5 minutes were leaving dude"

"Like I can control this" Finn said rolling his eyes.

"She's your wife dude" Puck said.

"You think she can pull this off?" Finn asked turning to Puck, leaning against the wooden banister.

"Honestly? Yeah. Berry is annoying as hell and more by the book than the book is but she's a damn good agent. I've seen her in action Hudson, she can do gritty when she needs to. I'm not worried about her ability to pull this off. I am worried about her getting her ass down the stairs so we can fucking go"

Puck didn't even look up from his phone and Finn had to wonder who he could possibly be talking to. Puck was living in the heart of Lima Heights in a shady looking multifamily. His apartment was disgusting but fit what he was doing, he had already managed to get himself a healthy client base in the short time they had been in Lima. Puck was a charismatic fucking dude and would be a very successful criminal if he didn't reside on the other side of the law. Finn had no idea where he was getting his merchandise from but he was pretty sure the Bureau was providing that as well.

"I hope your fucking right dude"

"Have I ever steered you wrong bro?" Puck finally looked up at him.

Upstairs Finn heard the bedroom door finally shut, and some fumbling around "Oh Shoot" he heard Rachel's soft distant voice and looked at Puck with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, Puck was looking up the stairs with an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" he asked Finn diverting his eyes for a moment.

"She's _your_ sister dude" he laughed.

"Holy Fuck" was Puck's only response and Finn turned his direction back to the stairs.

Rachel descended wearing tight low slung jeans, knee high leather boots and a crimson corset top. Her boobs were pushed up, her hair wavy and loose around her bare shoulders and Finn could see a small patch of bare skin between her top and jeans. Holy Fuck was a damn good assessment if Finn could say so himself, sneaky hot was the last thing Berry was tonight.

"Well?" she asked hesitantly.

"Damn girl you have more curves than a country road" Puck said licking his lips.

Finn looked over at Puck in shock, did he really just say that, to Berry of all fucking people. I mean she might be all slut-tastic right now but she's still Rachel Berry. He looked back in her direction and saw a flush cover her cheeks and travel south towards her neck. It was then that the image hit him, of his tongue following the same path on her silky skin. Finn shook his head to try and rid it of the invading thoughts. What was happening to him?

Rachel reached into her small shiny handbag and pulled out a pack of menthol cigarettes. Finn raised an eyebrow as she brought it to her painted red lips and flicked the lighter. She inhaled deeply and then began to cough heavily. Puck laughed and walked towards her, taking the cigarette from her manicured fingers and taking a drag.

"Woah killer, one step at a time"

Rachel sighed "I just want to be realistic tonight ya know. The suburban housewife with a dark side"

Pucks eyes were securely on her chest as he continued to speak "I think this will be just fine."

Rachel perked up, standing tall and sticking her small perky breasts out "Then lets do this."

* * *

><p>Jed's was smoky, dark and crowded with the wrong type of people. Puck knew exactly where to go finding real estate at the end of the crowded bar. The worn looking bartender made her way towards them pushing her large breasts in their direction as if Rachel was not even there.<p>

"What can I do for you boys" she leaned on the bar.

"Get me two Jack and Cokes, something fruity for my sister here and three shots of Tequila, make it Patron"

"Tequila?" Rachel asked softly "We can't drink, were on the job Finn."

Finn looked down at the small women beside him and smirked at her.

"Were always on the job Rach, now be cool"

"I am cool" she said sticking out her lip and pushing her breasts up.

Finn just looked at her and shook his head. Berry was the farthest thing from cool.

Beside him Puck was deep in conversation with a burly looking fellow that had more fingers than teeth. The man and Puck made an exchange before he walked away. The waitress returned with their drinks and Finn grabbed Rachel's hand licking the apex of her index finger and thumb. She gasped as his wet tongue made contact with her warm skin.

"What the fuck Finn?"

She tried to pull her hand away as he sprinkled salt onto the wet skin. He handed her the shot and a lime and slid Puck's down the bar to him.

"Lick it, Slam It, Suck It Sweetheart" Finn whispered, his lips mere centimeters from her ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down her spine.

She took a deep breath, she knew that she should be keeping her mind and her senses sharp but what was one shot. Rachel took her job seriously but wasn't the point of this to immerse into their society. She licked the salt from her hand, slammed the burning shot and sucked the lime into her mouth. Finn and Puck slammed their cups down beside them, spitting the limes into the glasses. Clearly this wasn't the first round of their lives. Rachel sucked on hers for a moment longer before spitting it out as well. That was her first shot of tequila, it was disgusting and yet she was dying to do it again because she felt the liquid courage already soaring through her veins, because she wanted to prove to these guys that she could do everything they did, just as well, if not better.

"That's him" Puck said pointing across the room to a table.

The young man was surrounded by people and sipping slowly from a glass of wine. Finn chuckled a little, who drinks wine in a bar like this? He had dark olive skin and a shock of black hair buzzed tight against his head. He held the long stemmed wine glass between two fingers, swirling it lazily as he listened to the conversation at his table.

"What's his deal?"

"Scott Cordisco, Scotty, he runs a pretty lucrative game for the Mancini family. He's a cousin or something" Puck started

"He's Nicoli Mancini's cousin" Rachel put in speaking of the crime families Don.

"Right, he pushes some heavy shit around here, runs his business out of that old laundry mat on State Street. I can guarantee you that he works directly under Anthony Mancini"

"Watch my wife" he said to Puck as he began to cross the room.

"Where are you going?" she turned to Puck "Where is he going?"

"Here" Puck slid the fruity pink drink to her "Drink this and shut up"

"Rude" she snapped back at him.

Across the room, Finn hooked a chair with right foot spinning it around. He sat down in the backwards chair and put his arms on the back of it. The wine drinker looked up at Finn as if he had just committed a heinous crime.

"Are you lost" he said in a slow drawl

"Nope" Finn said picking up the bottle of wine on the table, siffing it and slinging a gulp back.

"No really, are you lost"

"Look, Scotty is it? We pretty much have two options here. We can play this game, pretend that I don't know what your running around here, or you can tell me how my wife and I can get in on the action. And I'm not talking about running grass to college students or pushing X at raves. I'm talking real, full on, money making action."

"You and your wife" the guy scoffed.

Finn looked over his shoulder and tipped his head in Rachel's direction. Scotty's eyes followed Finns action and he watched him take in Rachel's form.

"Nice" Scotty said when he had taken a full assessment of Rachel "But I have no idea what your talking about dude"

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about"

"I think you need to find another table"

"I think you need to stop bull shitting me. You think this is my first dance?"

Scotty looked over his shoulder before pulling a small handgun and laying it out on the table. _Intimidation, nice_, Finn thought to himself before reaching down to his own ankle and pulling his own gun out. He placed it on the table and raised an eyebrow at Scotty who seemed impressed with Finn's boldness.

"I want to speak to your wife" Scotty said running a finger across the cold metal stock of the gun.

Finn raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his own gun as he singled for Rachel to come over with his hand. Finn found it funny how all this was going on and not a single person in the bar seemed to notice the guns laying on the beaten wooden table before him.

Puck looked down at Rachel after meeting Finns eyes and lowered close to her ear whispering to her before she crossed the room and sat weightlessly on Finn's leg. She smiled at the dealer and lifted the wine bottle pouring a taste into an empty glass. She brought it to her stained lips before turning her attention to Scott.

"You have shitty taste in wine"

He scoffed pulling the bottle from her reach.

"Rachel Monticello" she held out a hand to the dealer.

He brought it to his lips as his eyes trained on Finn. Finn grabbed at Rachel's arm and pulled it back towards her body

"Don't touch my wife" he hissed.

"Threatened by me Mr…. Monticello was it?"

"Of course not" Finn smirked "I just don't want to have to wash the desperation off her".

"Desperation?" Scotty began when Rachel slammed her hand down on the table.

"Are you guys going to continue tugging on your dicks all night or can we discuss some business?"

Scotty's mouth fell open a bit as Rachel slid her hand across the table running her index finger along the stock of the dealers gun. Finn watched as the other mans eyes ran along with her perfectly manicured finger. She leaned forward on Finn's leg, her crotch grinding against his knee as she moved and Finn felt himself go a little hard.

"Can you get us some action or not Mr….. Cordisco is it?"

"Let me ask you a question first Mrs. Monticello, who told you I would be the one to 'hook you up with some action'?"

"That isn't important" she said flinging her hair over her shoulder.

"Mrs. Monticello, you are quite a sight I must say but how do I know that you and your husband are a good investment?"

She leaned further forward, grinding harder into his leg as more bare skin appeared on her back. Finn looked down and noticed a tattoo across her lower back, music notes on a staff. Holy shit, Rachel Berry had a tramp stamp.

"You'll just have to trust us, Scotty,

"Trust has to be earned Mrs. Monticello"

"So let us show you and believe me we are worth the investment. My husband is a brilliant business man"

"Oh really, is that what a smoking piece of ass like yourself is doing with him?"

Finn shook his head, was he really going to stoop that low to insult him. Finn began to open his mouth when he heard Rachel answer instead. "No…. His huge cock is what does it for me"

Scotty almost did a spit take on his wine as Rachel glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Finn. As if to add emphasis she ran her hand down his chest and cupped him through his jeans. She had to admit she was a bit shocked to feel him hard. Finn was in shock, who the hell was this sexy, gritty women, it was like Rachel Berry's evil twin. He liked it, liked her. She stood then, smoothing her jeans and sliding a piece of paper across the table to the dealer. "I expect to hear from you soon. And don't fuck with me Scotty, or my husband will blow your fucking brains out"

"Oh yeah? You think he has the guts?"

"You wouldn't be the first" Finn smiled down to him grabbing his gun as Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Oh and Scotty, anyone who ever told you that size doesn't matter, is a lire" Rachel smiled at him.

Rachel was halfway across the bar before she realized she was gripping Finn's hand with all her might and she let it drop. She felt Finn slip his arms around her tiny frame from behind and he spun her around in the small bar. Her feet brushed someone and she nodded an apology

"That was fucking awesome" Finn said into her ear "I didn't know you had that in you"

"Thanks, now put me down and buy your wife a drink. Oh and Finn, there is a lot about me that you don't know" she smirked.

* * *

><p>"Blame it on Patron<p>

Got you in the zone

Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol

Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol"

Puck and Rachel sung loudly as they stumbled down the street in front of Finn. Actually is was more mildly incoherent yelling than singing. He had to admit that this new fun version of Rachel was a blast but he knew that it wasn't who she really was. Tomorrow morning Special Agent Rachel Berry would be back, with her piles of papers, big words and incessant note taking. He had no doubt in his mind that should would be back, amped up by a raging hangover, nonetheless. She stumbled a little in front of him and he watched Puck catch her by the hips, his friends thick fingers gripping the bare skin. She smiled up at him and Finn felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Woah Sis" he laughed "I think your drunk".

"ME….. What about you?" she laughed back straightening herself on her tall shoes as she reached the waiting cab.

"I'm straight little sister, your the one who can't handle your liquor"

"Fuck you Noah" she smiled.

The two of them stood there staring at each other for a minute and Finn wanted to punch Puck in his stupid mohawked head. _Shit_ Finn thought _Shit Shit Shit... He could not be having these feelings right now!_

"Are you coming back with us?" she asked Puck with a smile her voice soft and seductive.

"Nah, I got some shit to do, besides I can walk to my apartment from here." He looked to Finn before continuing "I'll come get you tomorrow to get your car. And Finn, take care of my sister" he winked at him.

"Stay safe bro" Finn said fist bumping Puck. He knew he was not nearly as drunk as he was letting on, Puck could drink like a fish and 3 shots of Tequila didn't make him sloppy.

Finn slid into the cab beside Rachel and gave the driver the address. She scooted closer to him, her hair feathering out across her chest. Finn caught himself looking and drew his eyes up to her face. She was looking at him with those big brown eyes and smiled.

"You were pretty fierce tonight" he told her as she laid a small hand on his knee.

The spot where her hand made contact with his denim clad knee felt like it was burning how. Finn couldn't believe these feelings, he felt like a school girl again. Finn didn't play flirty games with women, he always got what he wanted. No attachments, that was rule number 2, no attachments.

"Your not so much of an asshole, you know" she slurred her words.

He lifted an eyebrow in her direction and smiled a genuine smile at her.

"And your not so much of an uptight bitch"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little flat, I had a bit of issue translating if from how I saw it in my head to words on the page. Thank you for all your support, 29 reviews already, I feel like I won an Oscar LOL. Let me know what you think, feedback is important.

* * *

><p>Rachel's head was pounding, like it legitimately felt like somebody was playing the drums in her head. She rolled over and looked at the glowing clock beside her, it was almost noon, she never slept this late. Her entire body cried out as she dragged herself to the side of the bed.<p>

"Finn" she called out, she was pretty sure she was dying.

How could she have let herself get sloppy last night. She was actually pretty sure she would have slept with one of them if the opportunity had arose but Finn had been a perfect gentleman. He even carried her to her room after she stumbled up the stairs in her ridiculous boots. He laid her on the bed and left her to pass out on her bed. She sat up slowly on the side of the bed and rubbed her hand against her head.

"Finn" she called again hoping he would hear her, would save her from this desolation.

She dragged herself from the bed to the master bathroom, she fumbled around in the medicine cabinet, squinting her eyes from the bright light. Her arm hit a bottle on the edge and a whole bunch of stuff fell into the sink clanging loudly.

"Son of a BITCH" she yelled.

All she wanted was some fucking Advil, what was all this shit? She picked up one of the bottles that had come stocked in the cabinet and read the label. Birth Control? Of course Rachel Monticello would be on birth control, because Rachel Monticello was actually getting some. Unlike herself, hell she couldn't even remember the last time she got laid, she had been so about the job, her social life had been almost completely forgotten. She pushed the bottles in the sick around looking for something for her head but nothing would help, hell most of them were empty. Props in case anyone looked in their cabinets she figured. She reached back up into the cabinet and felt a pain in her finger as she cut herself on an uncovered razor. She screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration. She slammed the door on the cabinet shut and grabbed a wash cloth to wrap around her finger. She looked down realizing at some point she had changed into sweats and a tank, she didn't even remember doing that. She looked in the mirror, make-up smeared all over her face and her hair was a damn mess.

"Finn for the love of GOD, I'm dying" she yelled heading down the hallway to his room.

If he was sleeping through her misery she was going to kill him herself. She threw the door to his room open, realizing she had never actually been in the room. It was a mess, his cloths strewn all over the room, papers scattered across the top of the dresser along with his personal items. His bed was rumpled but empty and she could smell him in the room. Behind the closed bathroom door she could hear the shower running and the soft tone of him singing. She paused for a minute to listen to his voice, he was good, really good. She was shocked another thing she didn't know about Finn Hudson. She pushed her way into the bathroom the door banging against the towel bar behind his. Finn pulled a corner of the shower curtain back and peeked out at her. She was pretty sure she almost came in her panties. His soaking wet hair was releasing beads of water down the side of his neck, she watched as one rolled down across his shoulder and disappeared from view behind the curtain.

"Damn Rach" he said lifting an eyebrow in question, she looked like holy hell.

She stood there, clutching a washcloth to her finger, her hair a matted mess around her head.

"I'm dying" she pouted. "And I cut my finger"

He burst out into a full hearty laugh "Your not dying, your hung over. Now turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around" he repeated doing the motion with a finger, the other hand still gripping the curtain to his body.

She turned to face the back of the door that she had pulled shut behind her and she heard the water go off. That's when the realization hit her, Finn was naked, just feet away from her, naked and wet. When did she develop these feelings for him? This was supposed to be about the job, when had she let it become about her. A good partnership doesn't have this sexual tension in it, that messes with things, it causes you to become to invested in the safety of the other party and not invested enough in your own safety.

"Kay" he said and she turned back.

He was reaching into his medicine cabinet, a thick green towel wrapped tightly around his waist, beads of water running down his sculpted chest. He had a great body, no excellent, an excellent body. That shouldn't come as a shock to her though, he probably spent a lot of time in the gym, hell she spent a lot of time in the gym herself. You had to be in peak physical health for this job, you can't run down a criminal or dodge an attack when your gasping for air. He opened the bottle shook two pills into his hand, handing them to her followed by a glass of water. She quickly took them, tipping her head back and washing them down with the cool water.

"Thanks" she said softly.

"Anytime darling" he smiled reaching for her hand and removing the bloodied wash cloth from her finger.

He pulled her to the sink, running the cut under water as he pulled a Band-Aid from the cabinet as well and wrapped it around her finger after blotting it dry.

"Good as new"

She looked down at the bandage on the tip of her right index finger and then looked back up to him with wild frantic eyes.

"What?" he questioned running a towel through his damp hair.

"This is my trigger finger" she gasped.

"Rach, calm down, I think you will be okay. It's just a cut" he reassured her.

God she was tightly wound, he wished he could find a way for her to just relax a little. A way that didn't involve drowning her in alcohol.

"It hurts like hell, what if I need to shoot and hesitate because of the pain" she was practically frantic now.

"Rachel" he said approaching her, he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders.

She could smell his body wash, heat and electricity crackled between them. She wanted to lean down and lick his perfect pecs. Instead she looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You will be fine" he said slowly and she nodded and then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't tell me what I will or won't be Finn. My life depends on my ability to shoot accurately in a pinch. I'm a damn good shot"

"Yeah I know Rachel, you're the best agent the Bureau has ever seen" he said sarcastically "with your charts and your notes."

"Fuck you Finn, your always doubting me" she snapped at him.

"I don't doubt you Rachel, I just don't want anything to happen to you"

The statement shocked her, maybe she was being a little rough on him. She could admit she came into this with a bad impression of him. She had heard the stories and while she had no proof that the stories were true she had chosen to believe them. Logic was Rachel's go to, and logically the stories had to come from somewhere. Maybe, though, it was possible that there was more to Finn Hudson than douche bag.

"Now why don't you go get something to eat while I get dressed".

"I can help" she whispered.

"What?" he said since he hadn't heard her.

"Nothing" she gasped and turned on her heel to leave the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Darkness had just dissented on Lima when Rachel heard a knock on the door. She had spent most of the day lounging around on the couch but finally around dinner time she started to feel better. She dragged herself from the couch and took a shower, cleaning the previous night off her skin. It felt amazing under the hot running water but her mind kept going to Finn, the way he had looked in the shower earlier. Rachel made her way to the door as she heard Finn singing to himself in the kitchen. He had insisted on making dinner so she could continue to rest. She pulled the door open and stiffened immediately, standing on the other side, flanked by two huge men stood Scott Cordisco.<p>

"Lovely evening Mrs. Monticello" he said with a cocky smile.

"Why yes it is Mr. Cordisco, what can I do for you?"

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked as he pushed his way into their foyer.

Finn heard the commotion from the kitchen and slid the handgun he had stashed under the sink into the waistband of his jeans. He had been expecting a visit from the dealer, it had just come a little earlier than expected. He sauntered into the living room where Rachel was sitting uncomfortably on the sofa while Scott looked at the pictures they had on display.

"Aren't you guys just the cutest" he said sarcastically tipping over a picture of them smiling on the boardwalk in Wildwood, NJ.

By the window the two large men stood like statues, they would make pretty good Secret Service Agents Finn thought.

"Can I help you Mr. Cordisco?" Finn said from the doorway.

The smaller man whipped around to see Finn leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. Shock was evident on his face.

"Mr. Monticello, what a pleasant surprise" he said.

Clearly they had taken the bate Puck had left, making it seem that Finn worked evenings and left Rachel alone in the house. Puck had pretty much been working around the clock, gaining information and opening up pathways, but the big deal was Finn and Rachel's job. They had to get in Mancini's good graces so the FBI could take him down.

"What do you want Scotty?"

"I actually came to speak to your beautiful wife" he said evenly as he sat next to Rachel on the couch.

He reached out and put a hand on her knee smiling at Finn with cocky arrogance. He turned back to Rachel and she back handed him as hard as possible. She stood up angrily and put her hands on her hips as he held his cheek staring up at her.

"Don't fucking touch me" she hissed to him "and stop trying to use me to get to my husband. If you have something you want to say, say it"

"Mrs. Monticello, you really shouldn't be quite so bold" Scott said rising to his feet.

"Get your goons out of my house" she said to him evenly "If you want to speak to me, man up and do it on your own."

"Fine but your husband leaves too" he was staring at Rachel intently.

"Bullshit" Finn said crossing the room "I'm not playing these fucking games with you. Are you going to give us some business or not?"

"Why should I, after being so rudely accepted here today"

Finn and Rachel stood staring at him, neither making a move. Finally Scotty turned to the men speaking quickly in Italian and they both left the room.

"If you try anything, they will kill you" Scott said evenly.

"Understandable" Rachel said "Now about our business deal?"

"What makes you think I'm making any deals with you?"

"Because if you don't, I will go to Anthony Mancini and tell him how your skimming his profits" Finn said evenly.

Scotts eyes got huge, he looked from the two of them before finally speaking "How would you know that."

"My brother is Noah De Luca" she said smiling up at him hands on her hips.

Finn had was now standing behind her, towering over both of them. His body was close to hers and she could feel his heat behind her. It was reassuring and gave her the strength that she needed. The realization hit Scott then as he connected the name to the face

"That punk with the mohawk who's been poaching my business."

Finn laughed "Seems junkies like to talk when they think they are going to get some free smack."

"Plus Noah is extremely persuasive" Rachel added in.

"So what do you want from me?"

"We want in on your business" Finn said evenly "All of it"

"All of it" he gasped.

"All of it" Finn said eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p>"No fucking way dude" Puck laughed as they sat in the living room late that night.<p>

They were watching Bad movies on Netflix, eating pizza and beer, well wine for Rachel. Cordisco didn't stay much longer after they had put it all out on the table and Rachel had felt mildly liberated since he left. She was pretty badass, just like her boys. And that's what they were, her boys. Because this wasn't Washington DC or the FBI, this was Western Ohio and they were all she had. And that she was okay with.

"Seriously" Finn said "He said he would let us in 100% if we promised to not breath a word of the advances he's been taking"

"And he's just going to lead you Mancini" Puck said drinking healthily from his beer.

"It won't be that easy, he said we have to gain his trust before we get to Mancini, for now we run through him" Rachel said.

"We didn't even really mention much more of Mancini to him, we don't want to look shady and blow this whole thing. He has to believe that we are in it for the money and drugs."

"That guys a squirrel" Puck commented "You know he runs an escort business out of the Laundry Mat too?"

"I heard" Rachel said stretching out a bit.

"Ugliest fucking girls you have ever seen." Puck shuttered at the image he apparently had.

"Yeah? Worse than Berry?" Finn joked, his voice light and airy.

"Fuck you Finn" she laughed.

"Really?" he feigned excitement.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Puck "Enough work talk".

She was sprawled out on the couch between the two of them. Her torso rested against Finns side and her feet draped over Puck's lap. She was comfortable, for the first time in her life she felt like she fit into something. Like she was part of some crazy intricate puzzle. She brought the wine glass she was drinking from comfortably to her lips, she felt loose, like she had let a part of her go. It was the part that was all about the job, maybe there was more to life than just work. These guys were just as good at their jobs and yet they had lives outside the Bureau. She highly doubted that either Finn or Puck went home and took notes or researched cases all night, holed up eating take out Chinese. Finn was right last night, she needed to loosen up and she needed to do it soon. Finn sipped from his beer, her body moving against him as he brought the bottle to his lips. He had to admit Rachel Berry was growing on him, sure she still bossed him around and used words that he didn't even understand but she wasn't as frigid as he had originally thought. She was just so tight when it came to work. The only family she appeared to have was the Bureau, the girl needed to live a little. She was 26 years old not 60.

"Well" Puck said "I should probably get going. Crime doesn't sleep"

"No, Stay Puck, the nightlife will continue without your for one night." She turned to Finn "Do you still have that joint?"

Finn looked at her in disbelief. Was she fucking kidding him? He looked across her small frame at Puck who's eyes were equally as wide. Puck shrugged and Finn looked to Rachel who was twisted around so she could see him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope"

"Then yeah, I still got it"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: FINCHEL is back! Hope you enjoy this one. Leave some love!

* * *

><p>"Your kinda a slut aren't you" Rachel said looking down at Finn.<p>

She was standing between them on the couch, marching in place softly to keep her balance, her tiny feet sinking into the cushions. Puck was sprawled at the other end of the couch, his feet up on the coffee table. He started giggling, like legitimate girly giggles. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked over at Finn. Finn shook his head, looking up at Rachel. She was holding the small white joint to her lips, sucking softly, it was kind of sexy.

"I'm not a slut" Finn said "and I think you've had enough."

He reached up towards her arm and she backed up standing directly over Puck.

"So are you saying you didn't fuck that secretary in the bathroom, the one who works on the third floor" she asked.

Puck busted out laughing and Finn shot him a look.

"I didn't fuck that secretary or any secretary in the bathroom. You shouldn't believe everything you hear Rach" he said scotching closer to her. "Maybe you should ask Puck about her."

Rachel spun around almost loosing her balance and looked down at Puck who just shrugged at her "Quit bogarting the joint."

"So your both man whores then" she laughed "And if you want this joint, come up here and get it."

While she was turned around Finn reached his hands up, securing them on her waist and pushing her shirt up a little revealing her tattoo "Were sluts but you're the one with a tramp stamp."

"Fuck you Hudson"

In once quick movement Finn pulled her backwards and she tumbled between his open legs laughing, Puck moved forward over her and grabbed the joint. He pulled on it, inhaling deeply and then passed it to Finn. Rachel turned and watched as he brought it to his lips. Her eyes were locked on his mouth as his inhaled the white smoke into his lungs. She was completely buzzed, high and tipsy on wine, and she felt great.

"Coming from the virgin" Puck laughed.

"I'm not a virgin you ass"

"Hmmm" Puck responded.

"What the hell does that mean?" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ignore him, he was absent the day they were handing out class" Finn laughed sliding and arm around her waist loosely.

"Whatever Bro" Puck said to Finn.

"I'm not a virgin" she repeated more to herself than them.

Truth was, she wasn't a virgin but was pretty stinking close. She lost her virginity at 18 with a high school friend. Neither of them wanted to go out into the world without taking this adult step. They had no romantic feelings for each other, it was the farthest thing from sexy and he lasted barely a minute. After that she was with Jesse and that had been fun in the beginning but Jesse cared more about his own pleasure than hers.

"I believe you" Finn laughed.

Puck slammed the rest of his beer and stood to get another, he stumbled forward falling partially over the two of them and Rachel giggled.

"Your drunk" she pushed his chest to back him up.

"So are you" he said with a smirk as he straightened up and stumbled his way to the kitchen.

"What's with the tat?" Finn asked as she relaxed back against him between his long legs. Her shoulder blades against his chest, her lower back pushing into his groin. She smelled like watermelon and pot, it was almost as intoxicating as the alcohol and marijuana soaring through his veins.

"Music has always been an important part of my life" she said not turning to look at him. "I had dreams of being a Broadway star, but sometimes those dreams are not what is actually realized."

"Are you any good?" he asked.

Rachel shot up and spun around, kneeling in between his legs.

"Am I any good? Am I any good? Eat your heart out Finn Hudson" she said and rose to her feet as Puck came back into the room.

"Are we talking about sex again?"

"No, NOAH, we are not talking about intercourse. Now Sit" she said pushing him down on the couch beside Finn.

She grabbed her I-pod off the table and hooked it into the dock, Finn watched her body, his eyes running the length of her long legs as she went up on her tip toes to turn it on.

_"A bit too old for games_

_Too young to have a spouse_

_I like to try new things_

_I just like playing house"_

Finn didn't know the song but her voice was compelling. Strong and natural she hit every note head on. He looked to Puck who had his mouth hanging open. Honestly he and Finn both had decent voices and they liked to tear up some karaoke every so often but this girl was golden.

_"Although it's make believeI know what love's about_

_Don't need no diamond ringI just like playing house_

_I'm not a little girlHe's not a little boy_

_He comes into my worldAnd we share all our toys_

_Aaaaaaaaah Ah Ah All our toysAaaaaaaaah Ah Ah All our toys"_

Finn was hanging on to every word, the lyrics sort of connecting to their current situation. He never wanted to stop singing. Her eyes were clenched shut now and she was swaying as she sung. She was no longer just singing for them, she was singing for herself, standing on the coffee table belting her heart out.

_"He'll look me in the eyes_

_And kiss me on the mouth_

_We all have separate livesWe're only playing house_

_Although it's make believeI know what love's about_

_Don't need no diamond ringI just like playing house"_

Finn moved forward to the edge of the couch, as if getting closer to her would make the experience even better. Her voice was doing something to him, he felt it inside, felt a weird connection to her. He wanted to sing with her, make beautiful music with her, he wanted to be a part of the real Rachel Berry, he wanted to know her.

_"And it feels like he loves meWhen he's below or above me_

_And if he ever slips awayI know he's thinking of me_

_And it feels like I love himWhen I'm below or above him_

_And if he ever slips awayI'll have sweet memories of him"_

As she said the words he could imagine it in his head, their skin silky with sweat, their bodies stuck together in the most intimate of ways, her lips on his neck. He hopes she can see it too, that she is imagining it with him. He feels a tap on his shoulder and Puck is holding the joint in his direction. Finn wasn't even sure how he got it back but he took it from him as she finished singing. She opened her eyes and smiled at them they clapped for her as she took a stage bow.

"You are amazing Rachel" Finn said as she sat between them sipping from her wine.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"So what happened?"

Her face fell and he assumed that she wouldn't tell them but she took a deep breath before continuing.

"I grew up in the theater district of New York City. My Dads were always involved in theater, taking me to shows, putting me in ballet and stuff like that.""Your Dads?" Puck said

"Yeah, I have two gay Dads" she continued "Anyway, Broadway was always part of my life. The first time I saw a Broadway show I thought I was in heaven, it was the only thing I wanted to do. By the time I was 12, I had my first role in a Broadway play, playing the younger version of a main character for one act. Later, I went to a Performing Arts High School and things were moving along beautifully. I starred in the school theater production every year and my Senior Showcase was amazing. I graduated from high school with honors and landed a role in an amazing play right off the bat. That's where I met Jesse."

Puck and Finn raised and eyebrow, they had never seen Rachel with a man before. Not that they saw to much of her in Washington anyway.

"Jesse and I had passion I had never experienced both on and off stage, our affair moved quickly and our careers soared. After a year he asked me to marry him" she said her eyes far away.

"What happened?" Finn's voice was soft on the other side of him Puck said nothing.

"Jesse turned out to be a major jerk, he was always trying to control my career and my life. He picked which shows I would perform in and what I would wear. Suddenly Broadway wasn't fun for me anymore, I wasn't living out my dream, I was living out his version of my dream. I stuck it out thought because he and I could be so epic together. It was the first time a man loved me, but I was realizing that maybe he loved my talent more than me."

She took a deep breath not looking at either of them.

"That was around the time that the harassment started against my fathers and other members of the gay community. There had been a lot of vandalism and stuff. A month before my wedding somebody burnt my fathers house down and I went into activism mode with the community. I expected Jesse to be right there with me but he wasn't. Jesse told me that maybe if they tried to blend in more they wouldn't be targets. That I needed to concentrate on my career and let them worry about the rest. That was it for me, I knew what I wanted to do, I needed to do something worth while. Yes, I was bringing joy to my audiences but really my dream was about making me famous. So I dumped Jesse, quit Broadway and joined the Academy. The night before I moved to Quantico I got the tattoo as a reminder of the music in my soul, it will always be in me, NOBODY can take that away. And I don't need to be on Broadway to prove that to anyone."

She looked over her shoulder at Finn with tears in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her back into his embrace. Puck moved forward and laid his body over hers, both guys giving her a reassuring hug.

"That's why your in Hate Crimes" Puck said

"Yeah, it might not be as gritty as Narcs or rewarding as Homicide but it's my place."

"Rach, you don't have to give up everything for the job you know" Finn said.

"I know that now" she laughed snuggling into Finn and put her arms around Puck.

Family, this was her family now. They laid like that for what seemed like forever, their breath rising and falling to the same rhythm. Finally, Puck moved sitting up.

"I'm fucking gone dudes, I gotta hit the hay" Puck said to them.

"Take the guest room, I'll sleep on the couch" Finn said, he wasn't ready for bed yet, he was perfectly comfortable like this.

"Have you changed your sheets recently dude?" Puck smirked at him.

"Fuck you Puckerman" Finn flipped him off.

Puck said his goodnights and shuffled up the stairs leaving the two of them sprawled out on the couch.

"What about you?" Rachel finally spoke "What makes Finn Hudson, Finn Hudson?"

He couldn't see her face but her voice sounded light as her hair spread out on his chest.

"It's not as dramatic as your story. I grew up in Upstate NY in a town much like this one. I was raised by my single mother, my father died over sea's during the Gulf war. I never got to meet him."

"I'm sorry" Rachel said rubbing her hand along his thigh.

"I was quarterback of the football team, point guard on the basketball team and sung my in high schools Glee Club"

"I've heard you sing, your good"

"Thanks" he smiled to himself before continuing "Sophomore year I started dating the head cheerleader. It was classic high school popularity but I thought it was the love of my life. Towards the end of my sophomore year my girlfriend dropped the bomb on me, she was pregnant. I thought my life was over, I thought we were being safe. Just when I finally accepted the idea it came out that she had cheated on me with my best friend, the baby was his. After that I lost all trust in women"

"You lost your virginity at 15?"

"14 actually" he said without much emotion

"Wow" was all she could say.

"After that I concentrated on getting out of that cow town. I finished high school, went to junior college and then joined the academy. Now I'm sitting here getting high with you" he finished.

"Not all women are like she was Finn. Some women value their relationships and the men in their lives" she said evenly.

"I'm starting to learn that" he laughed.

"I'm tired" she said sitting up, his body suddenly cold as she broke contact.

She stood stretching and lowered a hand to him with a smile "Come On".

He looked up at her like a deer in the headlights as she stood still with her hand out to him. He took it and rose to his full 6'3" of height, towering over her with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him with a genuine smile, went up on her tiptoes and pulled his head down to her lips in a searing kiss. When her lips met his he felt fire explode through his body. He wrapped his arms around her small frame pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. Her tongue ran against his lips, begging for entrance, his tongue met hers in a tangle of passion and emotion. His hands slid down her body, cupping her ass and pulling her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hand moved from his neck to his hair, tugging at the back of his next. He felt himself grown instantly, insanely hard. He had never felt like this, in all these years, with all the women, never had he felt this raw passion. He felt alive, like every nerve in his body was shooting out bolts of energy. Her body gyrated against his as he held her to him, his large frame completely enveloping hers. Her long hair brushed the top of his arms and it send a shiver down his spine. He hadn't kissed someone like this since high school and even then, though he thought he was in love, he never felt like this. He never wanted it to end but she finally pulled away, gasping for air and sliding down his body. He looked at her as a smile crossed her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the staircase, looking over her shoulder as she led him up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright guys, let me know what you think. It's gonna get crazy for our favorite couple.

* * *

><p>They tumbled into the room if a blur of motion. He had picked her up again half way up the stairs and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.<p>

"Rach" Finn said separating his lips from hers.

She raised slid down to the floor, putting a hand to his chest and began to push him back towards the bed. Her eyes sparkled with passion and lust. It was the damn sexiest thing Finn had ever seen and that was why he had to stop this, now, before it went to far. 3 waying a joint and slamming a couple beers wasn't enough to get him completely intoxicated but with Rachel's tiny frame she was more than gone. That was why he couldn't sleep with her, not tonight, not when there was a possibility she would regret doing so in the morning. Stopping was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, her body felt amazing against his, her lips soft and moist, her hands ghosting across his back. He was hard, scratch that rock hard, and could only imagine how she would feel wrapped around him, his body hovering over hers, her lips on his neck. She smirked at him as the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. The bed that he wanted to throw her on right now.

"Woah Rach….. Stop" he said as she reached for his jeans.

"You want me to go first?" she said reaching for the them of her shirt.

He stilled her hands and looked down at her "No, we need to stop"

He was breathless, his voice even cracked a little as he spoke, because he didn't want to say the words, really.

"What" she snapped her head up, the look on her face exactly what he didn't want to see.

It was a mix of confusion and disappointment with a jolt of anger thrown in.

"I can't do this, I can't sleep with you tonight"

"WHAT?" she yelled pushing him hard.

He stumbled back a little, she had caught him by surprise. He wasn't sure why he's be surprised, Rachel had the same combat training he'd had.

"Rach.."

"No….. don't Rach me. Why did you kiss me if your not interested."

"Rachel I am interested and you kissed me" he said trying to reason with her.

"You kissed back, you kissed back" she said louder the second time "you lead me on. What is it Finn? Am I not blond enough for you?"

"Seriously Rachel? Were going to do this? No it is not because you are not blond and I kissed back because I wanted to kiss you Rachel. I have not felt that much emotion since high school. Maybe ever. I'm not leading you on, if I was leading you on, I would let you sleep with me tonight. I'm trying to be a gentleman, your taking all this the wrong way."

"_I'M_ taking it the wrong way. You just said you didn't want to sleep with me"

"I said I didn't want to sleep with you tonight, Rachel"

"Same difference"

"Not the same, not at all"

She gave him that typical Rachel Berry determined look and he slumped to a sitting position on the bed. He rubbed his forehead for a minute before she spoke.

"Why not then, not tonight?""Because your drunk"

"I'm not drunk" her words slurred a little.

"Yes you are and I don't want you to regret this in the morning. I want you to make this decision under your normal frame of mind Rachel"

"I can do that now, I know what I'm doing Finn, it's not like I'm sloppy"

"You can't do that right now."

"Your just making excuses" she snapped at him "Why don't you just be a man and admit that you don't want me like that. Why would you? I'm the girl that everyone hates, the dorky girl who talks to much, is annoying, is office hot or maybe sneaky hot but not a bomb shell by any means.. You think I don't know what people say about me, about what _YOU_ say about me."

"Rachel stop" he said again.

"What"

"Stop it. Your beautiful, smart, dedicated and compassionate. I'm sorry I said those things about you in the past, I had the wrong impression of you, I hadn't really met you yet. But I've met the real Rachel Berry and she just keeps getting better and better. I want this but not now, not tonight" he walked closer to her.

Tears glistened in her eyes and he didn't know if they were from rage or sadness. Either way he hated that it was his fault that she felt this way. He tried to brush her cheek with his thumb because seeing her cry was ripping his heart out but she just swatted his hand away. They stood there like that, him looking down at her, she looking at the floor, not moving for what felt like an eternity.

Finally she looked up at him with determination "Prove it"

"Prove it?"

"Yeah"

"Prove what?"

"That you actually want me, that your not just playing some sick game with my emotions. That your not going to run back to Puckerman tomorrow and laugh about how Rachel Berry actually thought she had a chance with _the_ Finn Hudson. Prove it to me"

He stood grabbing her tiny hand and brushed it against his painfully hard erection. The light touch causing a small moan to escape from his lips.

"That's a natural reaction"

He bent down towards her and made eye contact his voice strong and truthful "I don't think my cock has ever been this hard."

The tone of his voice shocked her, there was need in it and passion. She finally made eye contact with him and his eyes were dark and hooded. His hair a mess, his lips swollen, her hand resting against his denim clad erection, he had never looked more real to her, than in that moment. It was like she was seeing Finn Hudson for the first time, the real Finn Hudson. Without any of the bullshit, machismo or bravado.

"Rachel, please believe me, I want to do the most amazing things to you. But I want you to make that decision. Your not just some chick I've picked up in a bar, you are my partner, our lives are in the others hands. It's just you, me and Puck out here, your all I got. You know what they always say"

"Never fall for your partner"

"Never fall for your partner"

"Because it puts you at risk" she said softly, finally getting it.

"But we don't always choose the risks we take, sometimes they are chosen for us. I want you to make this decision with some thought, I want to you to figure out what you truly want. And then, when and if your ready, I will be as well. I don't care if it's a day, a week, a month or years. If you want me, I'm yours Rachel"

"You mean that?"

"Completely" he smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Finn's eyes shot open as his nose was infiltrated with awesome. He sat up just as Rachel toed her way into the room, plates in hand. He stood and walked across the room and took them from her as she lead them back to the bed. They smelled awesome and he hesitantly poked one with a fork. It was light, fluffy and filled with blueberries, last time Rachel cooked him pancakes they had a consistency of cardboard and didn't taste much better.<p>

"Eat it, it's not like I poisoned it or anything"

He looked over at her leaning against the headboard a smile on her full lips "You know, you only say that if you did in fact poison them"

She grabbed his plate and switched it for hers with a smirk.

"How do I know you didn't just give me the poisoned ones" he joked. "You are a FBI agent, you might have expected me to react just that way."

He watched her grab her fork and jam a bite from each plate into her mouth "Happy?" she asked.

"Classy, I love when a women spits pancake fragments from her full mouth at me" he laughed.

"You love it" she swallowed.

Finn hesitantly brought the pancake to his lips, her cooking was really awful. It was like an explosion in his mouth. The pancakes were warm, flavorful and perfectly cooked. He chewed slowly and then turned to look at her. She was looking through her hair at him and smiled when he looked shocked.

"Don't kill me" she said softly "I can cook."

"No shit" Finn said, these were the best pancakes he had ever had.

"You were such a jerk, I thought you should have to suffer a little" she laughed.

"Nicely played Berry! Where did you learn to cook like this" now he was the one talking with him mouth full.

"I was a Vegan, when I lived in NY" she began.

"They have pills for that right" Finn asked completely engaged in his pancakes.

She busted out laughing "A Vegan is a person who doesn't eat any animal by-products Finn"

"Right I knew that" he looked at her.

"Anyway, I just learned to make my own food because it's hard to ask anyone else to follow such a strict diet. When I joined the academy though I switched to vegetarianism because I needed more nutrition, I just never went back after, to be honest I sorta love milk. I just buy organic whenever possible."

"Oh" he said putting his empty plate on the bedside table.

"Finn" she said softly.

"Yeah"

"I thought about what you said last night, while I was cooking, it's kind of my meditation time. Anyway, you were right to do what you did, a real gentleman. I probably would have regretted our haste to have intercourse."

He tried not to chuckle at her, sometimes the way she spoke was so awkward.

"I thought about it all, about the risks we choose to make and the risks of the job. This job, it can lead to a lonely existence, everyday I leave the house and head to work not knowing if I'm going to return that night. But then I realized that everyone does that, anything can happen at anytime. That I can't miss out on the good in life because of the bad. I've always done everything by the book, and I stopped to think about how boring that book is. It's funny because I've heard of soul mates before, but I never knew they could exist until I met you."

She looked at him and smiled, putting her own plate down on the floor and turning to sit angled in his direction. She took his hand her own small palm, she felt electricity crackle between them. His hand was so much bigger than hers and the contrast was startling and mildly sexy.

"I don't know when or how this happened Finn. One minute I hated you, you were the most annoying aspect of my life. I thought you were arrogant, chauvinistic and a jerk. Then we came here and next thing I knew you were all I could think about. You are the best part of my day. This is happening so fast, it's been 3 weeks and I already feel this amazing bond with you. I never even felt like this with Jesse. With him it felt like it was expected"

"Rachel, I feel the exact same way. I know it's cheesy but I really feel like I can see into your soul when I look at you. I know the exact moment I knew you were different, special, it was when you shoved it in Scotty's face in that bar. You were so strong and confidant. I was like 'Damn who is this girl'. You stunned me and it takes a lot to stun me. I always date the same type of women because they are predictable and because I know, eventually, I will get bored and then move on. But you... your different, your real!

She smiled at him "Who falls in love like this?"

"Is that what's happening?"

"I hope so"

"Me too"

"My dad once said to me 'Finding your heart is not about finding the person with the most in common, its about finding that one that fills in the gaps'."

He scooted closer to her, cupping her face in his hands and bringing his lips softly to hers. They sat like that for a moment before he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth, wrapping his arms around her.

"Finn" she gasped

"Yeah" his eyes were still closed

"I'm ready now"

His eyes shot open "You sure?"

"Hell yes, Let's have intercourse Finn"

"Say sex"

"What?"

"Say…Sex" he repeated.

"Sex" she said with a slight giggle.

"Now say 'Lets have Sex'"

"Let's have sex" she giggled louder this time.

"Now say Fuck"

She slapped him on the arm and he conceded "Alright, alright, sex is good enough for now"

"Better be" she said leaning into him.

The kissing was passionate and needy as he laid her down onto the bed, his big frame covering her tiny one completely. Her arm circled his neck, her fingers running through his hair, pulling lightly. Finn broke contact and sat back on his knees. He reached down and pulled the pink tank top from her body, looking down at her for the first time. He let his eyes take in the image of her, her skin a rosy flush, her hair sprawled out on the pillow under her head.

"Finn…wait" she said slowly.

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her "you want me to stop?"

He felt like he was 16 again, awkward and young, unsure of what to do. But Finn Hudson, wasn't awkward in the sack and he knew exactly what to do to get a woman screaming his name. He had experience on his side, but this was different, he felt attached for the first time in 10 years.

"No… I just, I….. It's been a while Finn"

"Okay" he said softly.

"Like a _while_" she repeated.

"How long is a while?"

"4 years" she whispered.

"WHAT?" he gasped.

"I just, it's, when I left New York and Jesse, another opportunity didn't present itself and I was so about the job" she looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

"Well then" he smirked "Lets make this worth the wait".

She smiled at him as he pulled his tee shirt off and tossed it across the room. And Sweet Jesus did he not have a smoking body, he was tight and soft in the all the right places. His pecs and abs formed into rigid muscular lines, his shoulders strong and masculine, he was beautiful. He had a intricate tribal tattoo up his side that snaked across his back.

"Sweet God" she said out loud reaching up and running a finger down his stomach, her finger following the patch of hair that disappeared under his shorts.

He bent at the waist his head falling to her bare breast, his tongue rolling around her pert nipple and she let out the most heavenly sound he had ever heard. His other hand worked up to her other breast teasing it with equal pressure as his mouth. She wiggled around underneath him feeling herself grow instantly wet. She had never wanted anything as bad as she wanted all of Finn, she was on fire. He peppered the valley between her breasts with kisses as he switched breasts, his mouth and hands moving with timed precision. Once both her nipples were standing at painfully hard peaks he began to move down her body, laying kisses against her flat abs, around her belly button, up her sides and across her hips. Finn was rock hard but he wanted to make this the best damn sex she had ever had, it was his goal.

"Oh" she said in a husky voice as he hooked his fingers into her shorts.

She lifted her hips and allowed them to pull them down over her butt, his palms followed the shorts down her legs to her feet. He threw the shorts aside and began to kiss up the inside of her thigh as her own hands slid to her breasts. He looked up and almost lost it. There was something amazing about looking across the flat plane of her stomach to see her perfectly manicured fingers working lazily on her nipples. She was panting a little as her chest rose and fell. Finn looked down continuing his journey up her long, silky white leg. When he reached the apex of her thighs he ran a finger across the pink cotton panties covering her most intimate parts. She was soaking wet and Finn smiled at the realization that he was doing this to her. He quickly removed her of the panties and looked down at her completely naked form and felt like her was looking at a piece of artwork.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as he ran his tongue along her opening.

"I want to taste you" his voice was husky.

"I…. I…." she said

"What is it Rach?" he said looking up at her from between her legs

"Nobody has ever done that to me before" she said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, Jesse was always about himself getting off. He said it was gross to do that, that our relationship was not a cheap porno" she said as if that was a normal thing for a guy to say.

Finn's fingers had been working a steady rhythm on her clit since she had began to talking to him and she was now grinding hard onto his hand.

"Rach"

"Yeah" she panted, she was barely able to answer.

"I'm am going to eat your pussy until you cum all over my tongue" his voice incredibly sexy.

The minute his tongue dipped into her body she screamed out in pleasure. He moved his hands to her hips, grabbing them from under as his tongue worked it's magic, swirling around her clit, sliding down and dipping into her body, thrusting in and out before he moved back up to nip at her clit. That's when she lost it, her whole body letting go as she shook and called his name. She reached down and pulled him up by his hair, his lips glistening with her juices. She hesitantly kissed him, tasting herself in his mouth.

"Fuck Me" she whispered against his lips.

He was happy to oblige, he was out of his shorts in record time as she reached forward and wrapped her fingers around his impressive erection. Finn was a big dude, pretty much everywhere.

"Condom" he whispered to her and jumped off her to grab his wallet from his jeans from the night before.

"Let me" she smiled opening it with her teeth and rolling it on painfully slow

"Fuck Rach" he moaned, he was so hard and her fingers danced lightly across his swollen skin.

He layed her back down on the bed, settling down between her legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against her opening. Then in one steady thrust he slid all the way in as her upper body rose up towards him, her head tipping back.

"Ugh so good" he panted.

Her legs came up to wrap around him, her hips meeting his every thrust. He lips fell to his neck, his arms holding up his weight on either side of her head.

"Oh fuck Rach, you are so tight" he panted in her ear.

"You like that" she panted back shocking him.

"Shit yeah" he groaned quickening his pace.

Her hands clung at his back, scratching down as his muscles rippled below them. Her hands crossed his hips and slid back up his back.

"Fucking Amazing Rach, your pussy is fucking amazing" he lips were right at her ear.

With his words she exploded around him, her walls spasming around him. The sheer force of her orgasm spend him over the edge and he came with so much force of his own it almost brought tears to his eyes. He rolled off her, removing the condom and trashing it before rolling back on the bed and pulling her into his arms. She laid an arm across his chest, their naked sweaty skin sticking together. He put his hand in her tangle hair and moved his fingers lazily.

"Welcome back Rach" he spoke softly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews and following this story! I'm having so much fun writing it!

* * *

><p>"So what's going on with you and Berry?" Puck asked leaning forward, his lips just inches from Finns ear.<p>

"I don't want to talk about that right now" Finn said looking around the bar.

"Come on Finn, I'm your best friend, I know you, you've got the look."

Finn simply shot him a 'let it go' look and turned back to his drink. It was another Saturday night at Jed's. Finn didn't spend nearly as much time down here as Puck but Rachel had taken over the house with one of her damn girl parties, trying to sell overpriced shit to her girlfriends. Which Finn was shocked to find out she had quite a few of. And Rachel was pretty good at selling the shit, Avon, Partylight, Pampered Chef, she did it all, a great front for what she was really selling. Apparently she was running her side of game pretty well, joining book clubs, aerobics classes and other shit like that. He was pretty sure a lot of it was Mercedes Evans influence since the women was pretty hooked up socially. Oh the joys of being a suburban housewife. According to Rachel it seemed like many of the housewives of Lima had marijuana and prescription drug habits. She said it was to help them get through 'the monotony of their repressed existences', or whatever. To be completely honest, Rachel was making a lot of money off these ladies and Finn was nothing but impressed. Rachel said her biggest obsticle was to successfully do what she did without getting caught by Mercedes who was a huge activist in the anti drug movement.

"Awe come on Finn, I can see it in your eyes. Your getting it in aren't you?" Puck smirked running his tongue along his lips lewdly.

"Puck" Finn hissed "Seriously?"

Finn looked around the bar as if to remind Puck what kind of company they were in. To be honest it was louder than shit in here between the music the DJ was spinning and the shouting but they could not be to careful.

"Fine, fine….." Puck said bringing his whiskey to his lips.

Finn wasn't sure how Puck spent night after night in this bar but he suddenly realized he got the sweet end of the deal. The chief could easily have reversed their roles, especially knowing that Finn and Rachel didn't get along. Puck was good at being gritty though most likely because of his less than law abiding past. Puck was dealing with some real serious shit, running drugs and weapons, all over Western Ohio. This was a dangerous job and one that was easy to get sucked into. Finn couldn't say how many stories he had heard coming through the academy of good cops going bad, of them getting pulled into the criminal lifestyle. To be honest, he understood it; he, Puck and Rachel were making A LOT of money right now with relative ease. Money that they would have to turn over to the Bureau as soon as this case ended.

"Let's get out of here" Puck said suddenly getting fidgety.

Apparently business was slow tonight, or maybe it was something else. Finn had that feeling in his gut that something was off. He looked around the bar but didn't seen anything out of the ordinary. It was always the same dingy people, drinking the same drinks and having the same conversations. He was more than happy to get the fuck out of the bar so he had no complaints at Puck's suggestion. To be honest, Finn wanted nothing more than to go back home and plow Rachel. He knew that sounded completely lewd but they had been all over each other for the last week and it had been dynamite. He was completely overwhelmed with his emotions when he was around her, it was like he just could not get enough. And it was the same for her apparently because she was just as quick to jump him.

"Where the fuck is the car?" Puck asked getting agitated.

The parking lot was a jam packed dirt patch with no lines or lights, you just kind of stuck your car where you could put it. Finn shrugged, he was pretty sure it wasn't his job to watch it.

"I didn' know it was my turn to watch it" Finn said.

He wasn't sure what the damn hurry was, they would find the car.

"De Luca" Finn heard a voice behind him as they were squeezing through a line of tightly packed cars.

Puck was slightly a head of him, having finally found his Camero. Both men turned towards the voice and Puck hesitated. There was a group of three men standing near the entrance to the bar. Finn had no idea who they were so he bent down pretending to tie his shoe, removing his glock from it's holster and sliding it into the back of his jeans as he stood. Finn could feel Puck suddenly beside him, Finn shot a questioning look but Puck only continued to look forward.

"A word?" the apparent leader said.

He was a tall, slim black man with rippling muscles and shortly cropped hair. He was well dressed, to well dressed to be going to a place like Jed's. Finn knew suits and even from this distance, by the light of the moon, he knew the one this man wore was expensive. His natural instincts were shooting warnings to every part of his body yet beside him Puck seemed unusually calm. Puck and Finn walked back the way they came through the mess of cars towards the three men, Finn trailing Puck.

"What do you want Niko" Puck hissed.

"A word, alone?"

"Bullshit. This is my brother-in-law and he stays?" Puck said a threatening edge to his voice.

"Do you think that's a wise decision"

"He knows the game" Puck began.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" Finn finally spoke.

Niko just looked at him turning to the two men on his sides and spoke quickly in Italian. Finn made a note to himself that he should probably learn some of the language.

"How's business?" Puck taunted.

"You think your funny?"

"Do you?" Puck responded and Finn shot him a look "Like I said before, what do you want?"

"You guys think you can just run up in here and poach my business and my product De Luca?" Niko stepped at them.

He was close to Finn's height but not taller, he had a leaner frame than Finn as well. He pushed his suit jacket back as he stepped forward revealing a hand gun tucked safely into a shoulder holster. Puck lifted his shirt revealing the pearl handle of his own gun tucked into the front of his jeans. Finn shook his head, leave it to Puck to run out and get himself some fancy handgun.

The two men stared each other down for a minute so Finn took inventory of the two other men. They were shorter than him but still over 6' and both bulky. They wore simple black suits and had guns on their hips. Finn ran his eyes over their features committing everything to memory in case he needed it later.

"Seemed like business was ripe for the taking. Customer satisfaction is the number one rule of any business Niko" Puck finally spoke again.

"I'm not Scotty, Mancini has no hold over me." Niko said punching Puck hard in the stomach.

Puck bent over in pain, gasping as he clutched his gut as Niko continued speaking "The weapons business is my business and you can tell fucking Mancini that I'm coming for him next. I am sick and tired of his fucking juicehead boys coming in here and fucking with my clientele. I'm even more tired of him intercepting my product"

"The fuck man?" Puck spit out as one of his men swung at him as he stood hitting him hard enough to split his lip, blood trickled down his chin.

"This is your only warning Noah and Mancini's. Looks like maybe he should get you some protection, if your so valuable and all?"

"Your threatening me?" Puck was pissed now and he flew forward slamming his fist hard into Niko's face.

Niko's men jumped on Puck, pulling him off their boss as he continued to swing at empty air. Puck elbowed the one on the left hard to the chest and the man fell to the ground. Niko raised a finger to his nose, looking at the blood he came away with for a moment. This was getting out of hand, Finn knew that it was usually best to just let these things play out but this was his boy. Puck was struggling with the other guy as they shoved and hit.

"Enough" Finn shouted and they all froze, as if they had just realized he was still even there.

"Excuse me?" Niko said turning his attention on Finn.

"I said e-fucking-nough." Finn walked towards Niko kicking the guy on the ground hard in the ribs as he tried to get back up. Finn knew that kicking a guy when he was down was a cheap shot but they were out numbered.

"You have a problem with Mancini, take it up with Mancini. Or better yet if you want your clients back, maybe you should earn them back instead of continuing to sell them crappy guns at shitty prices. Maybe Mancini and my brother here are poaching your business because they simply have better merchandise. And more class apparently."

Niko laughed for a second before lunging at Finn, hitting him hard. Finn stumbled backwards at the sheer force of the other man, landing on the hood of a car, setting off the alarm. Niko swung and connected with the side of Finn's face, Finn knew that he would probably have a black eye tomorrow but there was nothing he could fucking do about that now.

"Maybe you should worry about that pretty little wife of yours" Niko said evenly hovering above Finn.

"What did you just fucking say?" Finn pushed him off him.

"You think I didn't know exactly who you were Finn Monticello?"

"This isn't about me"

"I always thought it was about who you know in life Mr. Monticello."

"Stay away from my wife" Finn stepped closer to the man.

"She is quite the looker isn't she, bet she's great in the sack too" Niko was staring straight into Finn's eyes, neither men backing down.

"You so much as look at her, I will kill you" Finn said sliding his hand behind him and gripping his gun.

"Oh yeah?" Niko laughed.

Finn whipped his arm around hitting the man with the butt of his gun "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck stumbled into the house, Puck was gripping his ribs and walking with a limp, Finn trying to hold him up. Finn was much less worse for wear but his eye was already turning ugly shades of purple. A streak of blood ran down his cheek from his cheekbone, Niko had a pretty impressive ring on. Rachel came into the kitchen doorway, took one look at them and ran full force in their direction.<p>

"What the hell happened?"

"Had a little run in with Niko Sardi" Puck said "I need to sit down."

Rachel and Finn helped him into the living room and laid him out on the couch, both of them sitting across from him on the coffee table. Rachel pulled Puck's shirt off and looked at the ugly bruise snaking across his abdomen.

"Sardi's an arms dealer, based out of NY, what the hell is he doing here?" Rachel asked.

"You know about Sardi?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he supplies arms for a lot of hate groups and gangs. Mostly deals with semi automatic, military grade and illegal ammunition. We've been trying to nail him for years but he moves around a lot, we've traced him in NY, Chicago, Boston, LA, Houston and Atlanta in the past year. Likes to sell overpriced guns to stupid kids, he has pretty much helped fuel the gang violence in NY."

"Apparently he's running a game out of Cleveland now" Puck said touching a finger to his swollen lip.

Rachel swatted his hand away as her way of telling him not to touch it.

"Makes sense. Sardi is pretty predictable, he goes to the market he wants, set's up a web of people running shit for him and when he's satisfied they can handle it he goes back to NY. What does that have to do with you though?" She questioned

"Mancini has been poaching his business and intercepting his supply. We've been making weekly runs to Dayton and Cleveland to try and shut down his business in Ohio. Mancini doesn't want him operating around here." Puck began.

"Because he want's complete control of the area, from what I had researched Anthony is kind of the black sheep of the Mancini family, there is not a lot about him and for Mafia his criminal record is less than impressive."

"Right, for Mancini this is about proving himself" Puck said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Apparently the Mancini family has made it a personal goal to shut Sardi down for some reason. I don't know much of the details but from what I've heard they have been poaching his business in NY and across all of Jersey as well" Finn said.

"And Sardi won't concede to that" Rachel said

"Of course not and Sardi doesn't want the Mafia in his backyard" Finn continued.

"Because they have more power than him. Makes sense really. The Mancini's are controlling the drug trade, arms, money laundering and even prostitution." Puck finished.

"So he was sending a message to Mancini" Rachel said

"Through me" Puck finished

"What I don't understand is why you, I mean have you ever even actually met Mancini yet?"

"No" Puck tried to stretch out "but I doubt that Sardi would know that. With the amount that my name gets thrown around, Sardi probably thinks I'm Mancini's right hand guy."

Rachel sighed, looking at her boys, "let's get you guys cleaned up a little."

She rose to her feet and started to go get first aid supplies when Finn stopped her.

"Rach wait" he said grabbing her wrist lightly.

"What" she looked at him so innocently for that moment he forgot she was a badass FBI agent and he just saw this beautiful, fragile woman, his woman.

"Rach, he threatened you. I need you to be diligent, make sure you carry your weapon with you everywhere and…" he trailed off.

"I'll be okay Finn" she smiled "I have my spider sense on high."

"I know, I know, it's just….. This guy is serious and he won't think twice about getting to Puck through you."

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him "trust me Finn, I got this."

She turned to leave the room and Puck rolled his head to the side looking at Finn "You totally hit that"

Finn stuck out his middle finger, first flipping Puck off then poking his ribcage, Puck yelped in pain as Finn smirked at him.

"Asshole" Puck gasped

* * *

><p>The only strip club in Lima was on the far outskirts of town, past the projects of Lima Heights, and of course ran by the Mancini family. It was seedy to put it nicely, the décor was awful, the music staticy and the girls worn by life. Finn immediately felt like he needed a shower the minute he walked in the door. It was smoky and smelled like desperation and incense, the music was loud pounding in his ears. He made his way slowly to the bar, looking lazily at the stage beside him. The girl circling the pole had a great body but that was about it, her face was scary, to put it nicely. He shuttered and turned back to the bartender "I'm looking for Britney."<p>

"You and everyone else" the tough girl behind the bar said.

Finn rolled his eyes, he really wasn't in the mood to play games. The bartender stood staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, slipped her a 20 and ordered a beer. He felt a hand on his bicep and turned to see a young women gripping his arm. He tried to shake her off but she just held on.

"You're a big fella, aren't you?" he noticed she had about 3 teeth in her mouth total "Why don't you let me give you the special treatment."

"No thanks" he said standing and squeezing past her.

"Hey" the bartender shouted back "she's in room 3."

Finn nodded his head in approval and headed towards the back rooms. They were supposed to be used for lap dances but he could imagine much more illegal activities were going on back here. He slipped into room three and saw a beautiful blond sitting on the loveseat. She was wearing a tiny leopard print dress, her hair long and wavy, the shoes at the bottom of her painfully long legs looked like torture devices. She was stunning, unlike the majority of the girls who worked here.

"Where's Puckerman" she asked once he had shut the door and she had turned the music up painfully loud.

"He got into a little disagreement last night at Jed's."

"Sardi?" She asked uncrossing and re-crossing her legs

"Yeah. He has some bruised ribs but he'll be okay" Finn said crossing the room and sitting next to her.

"That sounds like Puckerman, he always bounces back" she laughed putting a hand on Finn's knee.

"How did you know it was Sardi?"

"We had gotten a bulletin that he was in the area. From what we could figure there is some grey area between him and Mancini but they haven't pinpointed exactly what yet."

"So this isn't just some coincidence?"

"No, I don't think so"

She reached down and pulled a manila envelope from between the cushions of the couch and handed it to him. He opened it and sifted through the papers quickly and smiled before standing to slip it into his back pocket.

"All the information Agent Berry is wanted is in there, as well as any new information the Bureau has come across that will help your case."

"The information you have on Sardi too?"

"Of course, you guys need to be completely informed."

"So tell me Agent Pierce, how did you get stuck doing this gig" Finn looked at her sympathetically.

She stood on her impossibly high shoes and spun around in her tiny little dress. Running an arm down her body as if she needed to emphasize her amazing figure even more.

"Plus I play dumb really well" she laughed.

He took a moment to take in her form because no matter how much he loved Rachel he was still a guy and sometimes you just had to appreciate a piece of artwork.

"Agent Hudson" she called out as he started to leave "You guys stay safe and tell Puckerman I'll see him in 2 weeks."

"You too Agent Pierce" he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I hope I'm doing this story justice and you are all still enjoying it as much. Had a bit of a problem writing this one so let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Rachel sat cross-legged in the middle of the king sized bed, papers spread out around her. Outside a raging storm was battering Lima and it's citizens were tucked in their homes riding it out. Even Puck's junkies had taken cover in their shelters and underpasses and the city weather waged a war against Lima's inhabitants. Having a rare night off Puck had shown up at the door with pizza and beer. After dinner Rachel had retired to the room to go over some paperwork as some of the guys came over to watch the game. Rachel's hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, strands that escaped framing her delicate features. She was deep in thought, shifting papers in her hands and biting on her lower lip. Every once in a while she would stop and jot down notes on a legal pad. Downstairs she could hear deep male voices yelling at the TV. She didn't really understand how guys got so excited about sports.<p>

"This makes no sense" Rachel said to herself pulling another paper from the organized chaos on the bed.

She read over the words in front of her over and over again, the words themselves blending together as her mind raced over it. She began sifting through another pile of papers when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Finn standing in the doorway leaning casually against the frame. He had a soft smirk on his lips as he watched her exacerbated expression. He looked amazing in dark jeans and a white wife beater, his hair was getting long and a little shaggy, he had a five o'clock shadow across his jaw. She looked up, a piece of escaped hair falling against her cheek, her brown eyes frustrated. Outside a loud clap of thunder shook the house and Rachel jumped a little. Truth be told, she hated thunderstorms, though she knew that was a bit childish and juvenile.

"I thought you were watching the game" she said softly.

"I missed you" he said with a smile.

She felt her heart flutter, she felt like she was a teenager again with a schoolgirl crush.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked walking into the room and shutting the door.

"Just going over some papers" she ran her eyes over the one in her hand.

"How's that going?" he asked, he honestly had missed her.

"This makes no sense Finn" she circled her arm around the papers laying 180 degrees around her.

He approached and looked down at the bed, he had no idea what she was doing. He sat carefully, trying not to sit on one of her piles. She began to pick up different papers from each pile and handed them to him. He sifted through the papers for a while, not really sure what he was looking at as lightening flashed outside.

"I'm gonna be honest here Rach, I'm not sure what I'm looking at" Finn said.

She giggled and moved closer to him, papers crunching under her weight. She leaned over his shoulder and he could smell her lavender shampoo. She took two papers and held them out to Finn.

"Well for starters, Anthony Mancini has two different social security numbers. It seems that nobody has caught that strange bit of information."

"How could he have two different socials?" Finn said leaning closer to the papers and examining them closely.

Damned if she wasn't right. It appeared that the social security number used for Mancini as a child did not match the one that he was now using as an adult.

"It appears to be a classic case of Identity Fraud but I don't understand why." Rachel said "I can find no reason for him to have to change his identity and even so, why keep the same name, that makes no sense."

She was sitting so close to him, her breasts pushed up against his back as she looked over his shoulder. Finn turned his head and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She smiled at him before continuing.

"He also has weird gaps in his history, times where it's like he's a ghost. The first one was around the time he was 16. All activity on his credit cards stopped, no school records, nothing. The family claims they home schooled him but there were no records submitted to the NYS Department of Education. Then he just pops back up in the system 2 years later only now his social is different."

Rachel handed him another piece of paper that she had scribbled her notes on detailing the gaps in Anthony Mancini's past. Finn's eyes ran over her sheet for a minute before turning back to her.

"Then again a couple years ago, he seemed to disappear for a while and popped back up here of all places"

Finn was concentrating on what she had scribbled onto the paper in her perfect, curvy handwriting.

"He has no criminal record after the age of 16 Rach. Do you find that weird?"

"Yeah, especially for a mafia family. As a late teen he should have been a runner, he should have been getting into trouble, proving himself to the family."

"The criminal record he does have is nothing. A few B&E's, one misdemeanor charge for marijuana, vandalism. All this is kid stuff and the records are sealed. Puck's criminal record looks worse than this."

"Finn what is going on here?"

"I have no idea Rach"

Outside lightening light up the sky, the lights flickered and they heard a roar from downstairs as the cable feed went out.

"Un-Fucking-Believable" she heard Puck's distinct voice.

Rachel shook her head, she just didn't get the obsession with watching sports on the TV. She knew that Finn and Puck had both played college ball but was it really that exciting to watch someone else do it?

"So he's not in school, he's not performing criminal activities that we can see, so where the fuck was he?"

"And what was he doing? I'm going to have Agent Pierce run some background on him, see if he pops up outside the country anywhere or anything like that."

They both jumped as the door to their bedroom slammed open. After their first day together Finn quit sleeping in the guest room. Rachel had walked down, grabbed as much of his stuff as she could and brought it back. He had come out of the bathroom to find her smiling, in the middle of the room, holding his dirty laundry proudly. It was things like that that were making him fall in love with Rachel. She lived life her own way! He remembered that afternoon fondly, she had ripped the towel from his waist and they had had sex on the floor and then later he had thrown her over the dresser taking her from behind as she squealed in pleasure. They were like rabbits right now.

"Your fucking cable is out dude" Puck said, a hand on his hip.

"Would you like some cheese with that fucking whine? What the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

Puck just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, I'm not crawling up on the roof to fiddle with the fucking satellite dish in a fucking thunderstorm"

"You're a fucking pussy" Puck taunted.

"Do you guys have to say fuck every other word?" Rachel asked from where she was sitting.

"Fuck" Puck laughed and she flipped him off.

"You are an ass Noah" Rachel said as he laughed at her.

"We are going over to Sam's to watch a live stream on his computer. You coming?"

"Nah, me and Rach are working on some stuff here"

"I bet you are" Puck laughed.

"Fuck you Puckerman, would you just let it alone" Finn said.

Honestly, the old Finn would have told Puck every single detail of his sexual conquest, especially with Rachel Berry. But the new Finn, thought that this information was better classified.

"No thanks bro, but are you serious, this is the Yankee's were talking about"

"Seriously, I'm gonna stay here" Finn said again.

"Pussy"

"No that comes a little later" Rachel laughed knowing that would get his attention.

"Dog, I knew it…. You guys are banging"

"Out" Finn said rising to his feet to push the smaller man out of the door.

"Noah" Rachel called out just before Finn shut the door in his face "I need to talk to you tomorrow, about you know who" she said.

"K" he said before Finn smirked at him and shut the door.

"Where were we?" Rachel said turning back to her papers.

"Right about here" Finn said crossing the room and sweeping her up into his arms.

His lips attacked hers hungrily, his arms pulling her closer as her tongue danced around his mouth.

"Wait" she said pushing him back "We have work to do."

"We can work tomorrow Rach" Finn tried to pull her back into his arms.

"But…. Finn" she was trying unsuccessfully to resist his charms.

Then as if the higher powers had different plans for them that night a bright flash of lightening took out the power. Rachel screamed pulling Finn close to her and he pulled her into his arms. "Rach it's okay, the power is just out" he said looking down at her.

"I know, sorry. I've been a bit jumpy lately, it's very unlike me" she said matter of factly.

"I'm here" he said softly.

"I'm glad you stayed"

"I'm going to make sure everything is secure downstairs since our alarm system is probably off line"

After stumbling around in the dark house making sure the doors were locked, the windows were secure and everything seemed to be in place, Finn was satisfied. He grabbed a couple of flashlights and his gun from the kitchen and made his way back of the stairs. He didn't like the idea that the alarm was off line, having it in place made him feel more secure but there was nothing he could do about that now. He stumbled into the bedroom and closed the door, clicking the lock into place.

"Rach everything looks good…." he said turning around.

His breath caught in his throat, Rachel was laying on the middle of the large bed, candles lit on the tables beside her. She was completely naked, the amber glow of the candles bouncing off her skin. She was the most beautiful thing he thought he had ever seen.

Finn walked slowly towards the bed, dropping the flashlights and his gun on the dresser on his way by. Rachel crawled over to him as he stopped by the side of the bed and smiled.

"Maybe you were right, maybe work can wait for tomorrow".

"Jesus, Rach…" he couldn't even form complete sentences.

Finn had seen a lot of women naked over the years but none of them made him feel so completely in awe. Rachel was like his own personal work of art, he got to see what nobody else saw in and about her. Like the little mole she had on the top of her left hip or the freckles across her shoulder blades. The way her eyes twinkled with she looked at him, the way she bit her lip when she came, the way her toes curled when he hit her clit just right. There was so much about Rachel Berry he loved to discover and he had never felt so fucking lucky to be able to do so. She reached for his belt, her slender fingers pulling it off with ease.

"Finn, I want you to make love to me tonight" she said evenly.

Their sex had been amazing but it was hurried and raw, they screwed all over the house and yet he had never taken her to bed and made slow, sexy, passionate love to her. Something he fully intended to do tonight, by the light of these candles during this raging thunderstorm, cliché or not. Because this wasn't some typical love story, this was real and Finn wanted to make sure Rachel felt just how important she had become to him. He didn't know what the future held for them, but right now, in this bedroom in Western Ohio, he finally had everything he needed. Rachel used her whole hands to slide his tee-shirt up his defined abdomen and leaned closer to him. Her completely nude form pressed up against him as she stretched as far as she could. He laughed at her gently and removed the shirt the rest of the way himself. He bent down a little and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her bare chest against his. He dipped his head and brought his lips to hers softly. There was no frantic kisses, crazed hands or hurried movements tonight, it was all about living in this very moment. Finn slid out of his jeans as she crawled backwards on the bed, naked and spread eagle in front of him, she looked like a goddess with waves of flowing brown hair and porcelain skin. He crawled onto the bed, in between her impossibly long legs and braced his weight as he slid slowly into her. Their bodies moved as one, her hips meeting the slow, deep thrust of his own hips and he slid deeper and deeper into her.

"So tight, so fucking tight" Finn breathed more than he spoke.

Her breasts brushed softly against his chest as her breath rose and fell at an increasing rate. His eyes locked with hers for a minute and he felt a jolt of energy rip through his body. He rolled them over and she sat up, her calves flanking his hips as she circled his lap. Her movements were slow and almost painful as she began to make a figure eight movement with her hips, arching her back. Being able to look up and see her like this was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"You are so beautiful Rach"

He reached up and ran his index finger from the valley between her breasts, down her stomach and around her belly button."Oh god Finn" she moaned as his finger moved lower on her abdomen.

He dipped the finger into her folds and began to rub her clit with light pressure. She tipped her head back as her hair danced across the top of this thighs. She moved her hips faster on him and the moans escaping her lips were increasing in volume.

Then he heard it "Oh… FUCK" she moaned as she fell over the edge of her orgasm.

Her body began to shutter and her walls contracted around him. He began to thrust his hips up into to her to create more friction. He loved this slow, passionate sex but he needed something more. He grabbed her his strongly in his large hands and began to grind her down onto him.

"Oh….. Fuck, Rach" he moaned out, his fingers digging into her flesh.

"Finn, harder" She begged and he flipped them over.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to pound into her with as much force as he could without hurting her. He could feel his orgasm building inside of himself but just couldn't seem to reach it. Maybe it was because he didn't want to reach it, didn't want for this to be done. The she spoke in her beautiful breathy voice, begging him to cum for her, and he exploded into the condom. It took all of his strength to roll off her and remove the condom before pulling her back into his arms. They were laying horizontally across the end of the bed but neither moved. Finn ran his hand lazily up and down her back as their breathing returned to normal.

"Finn" Rachel said just as he was dozing off"

"Yeah"

"I think I'm falling in love with you" she said softly.

It was as scary step for her, after everything that happened with Jesse she promised herself she would never put her trust in a man again, never put herself at risk again. Finn was quiet beside her and she started to freak out, was it to soon to tell him that, was he going to get scared off, will he feel the same way? They laid there like that for what felt like forever but must have only been mere seconds.

"Rachel" he started and she was officially in full panic mode.

He sat up pulling her arm to signal he wanted her to do the same. He wanted to see her face as he spoke to her, though the naked breasts and flowing hair were a bit of a distraction. He caught himself staring and had to pull his eyes away from her.

"Finn….. I…."

"I don't think I'm falling in love with you" he started and her heart sank into her stomach.

Maybe it was just a physical attraction for him, maybe the sex was so good not because they were falling in love but because that's what this was meant to be. A purely sexual relationship, though she felt he had lead her in a different direction in the past. There was a pause, as if he was thinking of what to say next and she was dreading what would come out of his mouth next. What she heard however shocked her

"I am in love with you".

"Really?"

"Yes really" he said taking her hands and smiling the crooked grin that made her insides melt.

"I know it's not going to be easy, it's going to be really hard" he began. "especially once we get back to Washington."

Rachel looked up at him as he spoke "I know."

"We're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that, because I want you. I want all of you, everyday, forever. You and me, everyday!"

"Oh Finn" she said legitimate tears in her eyes as she pulled him to her "I want you everyday too".


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A little bit of action for my readers! Let me know your still with me! Reviews=Love

* * *

><p>"You know how stupid this is?" Rachel whispered as she crouched down beside the cold cement wall of the warehouse.<p>

An inky blackness covered the city, it was the wee hours of the morning and the air was thick with the coming of summer, Rachel wasn't sure if it was the humidity or what they were about to do but she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You have a better idea?" Puck asked standing above her, hands on his hips.

"Any idea is better than this idea. I don't even know how you talked me into these shenanigans Noah"

"Who says shenanigans?" Puck shot back in a whisper.

They were all dressed in black, a knit cap pulled over Puck's head despite the heat. They were on the outskirts of Lima in the old industrial district. The factories and business had long left town for the greener pastures of cheap labor in China. The abandoned warehouses were a perfect place for illegal activity to occur. The cops had tried to police the area at one time but now the rundown, overgrown industrial park just sat to rot, sort of like the people you could find inside it.

"Why are we whispering? And why are you squatting?" Finn asked watching the two of them pointing a small penlight in their respective directions.

"We don't want to be seen" Rachel said as if he should have known that. "Turn that light off."

"It's pitch black out here, I can barely see my hand in front of my face" Finn said lifting an unseen eyebrow in her direction.

"Look Rach, we need to do something, we can't just sit on our asses holding our dicks for the next year."

"I actually don't have a dick Noah, and your crudeness is not flattering" Rachel said standing up.

"You sure?" Puck taunted.

"She doesn't, I can attest to that" Finn laughed.

"Okay, just vomited in my mouth" Puck began "But seriously, it's been almost two months and while you guys have been living in your pretty little house selling drugs to housewives and business guys, fucking each other senseless in your free time…"

Puck could feel them look at each other in the dark.

"Yeah, I know about that! Meanwhile, I've been living in a shit hole apartment with rodent roommates pushing hard shit to nasty hookers and needy junkies. I've been running all over this fucking shit hole of a state intercepting guns and meeting with shady characters. Spending every night in crappy bars or hanging around underpasses with the scum of the earth and I haven't been laid….. In like two months."

"Wow… two months, really?" Rachel said sarcastically as if Puck's sex life was really that important. Or maybe she just felt that way because she was getting some.

"Yeah we get it" Finn said "Can you just get on with the point"

"So instead of waiting for Mancini to come to me, let's get some dirt on him, let's move this process along a little." Puck finished.

"You don't think his warehouse isn't guarded?" Rachel gasped.

"I've scoped it out, one dude out front who looks more interested in his pizza than guarding anything" Puck said running a hand over his Mohawk.

"I gotta go with Puck on this one Rach, think of all the unanswered questions you have" Finn said walking closer to her and putting a hand on her back.

"What exactly do you think were going to find here?"

"I don't know but it can't hurt to look" Finn said.

"Fine, fine" she sighed "How are we getting in? We can't exactly just walk up to the front door and walk in"

"That fire escape goes into the foreman's office, where Mancini is taking up residence"

"Up there" Rachel pointed in shock.

Beside her Finn was at his full height reaching towards the ledge above him. The rickety fire escape could be reached from the ledge with little effort, but they had to get up there first. Finn jumped and was able to brush his fingers along the edge of the ledge.

"Puck, give me a boost" he said

"What are you doing?" she hissed in his direction.

"Breaking in" Finn said as if that was a totally normal answer.

"Shit yeah Bro, you always know exactly what to say to me" Puck laughed walking over to them.

"Are you guys serious, were going to break in? We are….. _law enforcement officers. _Our jobs are to maintain the law, not break it. We have a code of ethics that we should live by everyday, not just when were in The Bureau." she whispered.

"Wrong sis" Puck said lowering his face to within inches of hers "were drug dealers. Criminals, this is what we do."

Puck held his face there for a minute longer than normal and Finn sighed. He knew that Puck was attracted to Rachel, who wouldn't be? But he wasn't playing this game with him, not this time. They had shared women in the past by passing a good lay onto the other, hell they had even had a few three-ways before. It wasn't a sexual thing for them, they were comfortable in their sexuality and in their relationship with each other but this wasn't going to be one of those times. Because Rachel wasn't one of those girls. Rachel giggled uncomfortably and stepped back from Puck.

"Bro" Finn said "Focus"

Puck turned back to Finn and Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had to admit, Puck was a handsome guy and she wouldn't be against kissing him, if she didn't have Finn. What she felt for him was so much stronger than some silly attraction to a buff guy with a Mohawk. Puck squatted a little and Finn stood on his thigh as he reached up. Standing on Puck gave him the few inches he needed and he used his arms to pull himself up and swing his leg over the edge of the ledge. He stood up to his full height and brushed himself off looking down below him straining in the dark to see them.

"Come on Rach" Finn said squatting.

"What….me? I can't get up there. I'm like a foot shorter than you and I'm not a monkey" she gasped.

"You mean to tell me you can't fly?" Puck asked, he was right behind her.

Gripping her hips strongly he lifted her in Finns direction with little effort, he could bench press more than this. Finn reached down with two hands and grabbed Rachel's as a scream escaped her mouth.

"Shhhh" Puck said.

"Don't drop me" she hissed at him.

"I'm not going to drop you, I promise" Puck said from below her.

Thank god she had chosen to wear jeans instead of the black skirt she had originally had on when Finn told her to get dressed in dark clothing. As Finn pulled, his biceps flexing Puck slipped his had to her ass pushing her even higher in his direction..

"Hey…. hands" she squeaked out.

"Dude, seriously. Don't make me come down there and kick your ass." Finn said pulling Rachel the rest of the way up on the ledge.

"I was boosting her" he said.

"Well you can count that as your one and only feel" Finn said evenly, he wasn't normally the jealous type, especially where Puck was concerned but with Rach, he just was.

"How is he going to get up here?" She asked looking down into the inky darkness.

Finn chuckled handing her the penlight "Watch".

Puck backed up and ran full forced at the wall, he leapt pushing up off the wall sending him higher in the air. He reached up and grabbed Finns outstretched arms as he scrambled up the rest of the wall. Rachel stood their with her mouth hanging open, it looked like something from an action movie. Finn pulled back hard bringing Puck over the wall the rest of the way. Puck brushed himself off and fixed his hat with a shit eating grin on his face.

"How…." Rachel was speechless, something that didn't happen much.

"We used to make up all these badass moves in the Academy. In our free time we would go out to the test course and climb up walls and jump off shit" Puck laughed.

"Seriously?" she laughed

"Yeah" Finn laughed, they were kinda assholes back then, well pretty much up until 2 months ago.

They walked along the wall to the fire escape which Finn tugged on when they got close. It was rusty and beaten with age and lack of upkeep but it appeared to still be attached firmly to the wall. He jumped up and grabbed an upper rung and hung from it for a minute being his knees so his feet stayed off the ground. Convinced it would hold their weight he turned to Rachel and lifted her up. She grabbed the bars and pulled up the rest of the way, swinging her leg over the edge and jumping down onto the metal platform. Rachel had some moves of her own so getting up on the escape wasn't quite as challenging. Puck and Finn scurried up behind her and they made their way to the second story window which was already broken for them. Rachel slipped in first dropping down into an office almost weightlessly. Finn and Puck followed making a little more noise. Rachel creeped to the door and opened it softly, the warehouse was bathed in soft light. She stepped out onto the catwalk and looked below her at the warehouse, there were stacks of boxes all over the place, huge marijuana plants in one corner and three huge looking guys sitting around a table playing cards. She slipped back in the office and shut the door quietly.

"Puckerman" she hissed.

He looked up from the papers he was looking through

"What?"

"Three huge guys downstairs, with guns"

"What?" Finn hissed this time shooting a look at Puck "I thought you scoped the place out"

"Just the outside" he said.

"Real efficient Noah" Rachel hissed back.

"Oh well excuse me, not everyone can be as efficient as you" Puck smirked.

"Fuck you Noah, I'm got getting killed on your account"

"Who's getting killed?" Puck asked honestly.

"I'm just saying..." Rachel started.

"Look lets just get what we need and get the fuck out of here" Finn said shutting them both up.

Rachel took the desk while Finn and Puck took the two filing cabinets that flanked it. They worked like that for a while, silently and efficiently. Occasionally stopping to ask in whispers about stuff they found. Any papers that seemed to be of interest they kept, the rest they put back exactly where they found them. They were careful not to take to much, so as not to draw to much attention to missing items. Suddenly the door to the room flew open and one of the men Rachel had seen downstairs came in, he was alone and shocked to find somebody in the office. He turned to call attention to the situation when Puck pulled his gun on him

"I wouldn't fucking do that" Puck's voice was gravelly and fierce.

"Your gonna stop me?" the man laughed "I got one of those to, mines bigger".

The man pointed his semi-automatic at Puck's chest as Rachel sank down behind the desk, she was pretty sure he hadn't seen her. She saw Finn pull his own gun from his hip and point it at him

"So do I asshole, looks like your outnumbered" Finn said evenly.

"Not if I call for my friends" the man responded.

"The way I see it, you call for your friends, I kill you and we will still be even" Puck said evenly.

Rachel crouched around the outside of the room and got closer to the man. She made eye contact with Finn who nodded easily and his arm steady holding the gun at the man's head. Rachel had seen Finn shoot, he was an excellent shot, she knew that if he pulled the trigger he wouldn't miss.

"What makes you think I won't kill you first" the man said without hesitation, there was no fear in his voice.

"I've taken that into account and even if you do, my boy Finn here will still kill you, he's an excellent shot." Puck laughed "Looks like you loose either scenario."

"I'm not afraid of you fucks, I've seen guys twice the size of you fall at my hands" the man laughed.

Rachel crawled up on a chair directly behind the guy putting her own gun to his head. She lowered her lips to his ear and whispered "Or maybe I kill you right now."

The man looked over his shoulder, a little shocked to see her standing there since he had no idea where she came from. The shock was replaced with nonchalance though and it appeared having the stock of Rachel's gun against his head didn't phase him much. The man whipped around and shoved her off the chair "Chicks with guns" he said shaking his head. "Never send a women to do a man's job, sweetheart."

As the man was laughing Rachel pulled herself off the ground and brushed herself off. She walked around and stood in front of him for a moment before she kneed him in the balls hard. He gasped and grabbed his crotch as he doubled over, Rachel bent over close to his ear and said evenly "Don't call me a chick."

She grabbed his gun from his hand and turned it back on him with a proud smile "looks like you loose."

"What do you want from me" he gasped.

"Were going to leave and your going to take a little nap" Puck said approaching the man "and when you wake up, your not going to discuss this with anyone and we will know if you did."

"Who are you?"

"That is not important" Finn said as the two men approached him.

He tried to stand up straight and Finn punched him hard in the gut causing him to double over again "that's for shoving my wife."

"That little slut" he motioned towards Rachel.

Finn stepped forward again and kicked him in a hard upward motion "and that's for calling her a slut. Maybe you need to watch your mouth."

Puck was at the mans side and he took a small syringe from his pocket, uncapping it and stabbing him in the neck with it. Rachel gasped, that was unexpected. The man dropped after less than 30 seconds.

"What was that?" Rachel hissed out a whisper.

"Tranquilizers" Puck said recapping the needle and sliding it in his pocket. "You can never be to safe."

"You carry fucking tranqus around with you?"

"I carry a lot around with me" Puck said lifting his skirt to show the knife on his belt.

"Come on" Finn said "Let's get the fuck out of here".

* * *

><p>Rachel was pacing back and forth in the bedroom as Puck and Finn watched her. Their heads moving together as she moved. She had changed out of her dark clothing and was wearing a pair of tiny cotton shorts and a tank top. The windows in the room were open but it was still stifling in the room.<p>

"Dude you need some AC or some shit" Puck said sitting next to Finn on the large bed.

When they had gotten back from the warehouse they had piled all the stuff they got up but agreed to go over it at a later time. It was so freaking hot that work was the last thing they wanted to do. Both men were topless, basketball shorts hanging from their hips, Puck actually considered just getting naked but figured Rachel wouldn't be to fond of that. Plus the humidity was so high right now he probably wouldn't feel any cooler. Finn reached up and tugged on the chain for the ceiling fan which whirled to life pushing the thick summer air around the room. Puck turned his attention back to Rachel who continued to pace back and forth.

"She going to stop doing that?" Puck asked Finn.

"Probably not for a while, she does it to think" Finn said watching the way her hips moved when she walked, the way her legs looked so amazing sprouting out of those tiny shorts.

"That's obnoxious" Puck laughed.

"No" Finn said fondly "it's unique."

"Ok, What is really going on with you two?" Puck asked seriously looking at Finn with honest eyes.

"What do you mean?" Finn avoided the question.

"Stop shitting me man, I know your screwing, I can see that. But what is really happening?"

Finn was silent for a couple minutes and Puck didn't push him, he knew his friend and if he pushed Finn, Finn would shut him off. Puck just simply turned his attention back to Rachel and ran his eyes over her body, he understood the attraction.

"I'm in love with her" he said honestly his voice barely above a whisper, turning his head to look at Puck.

Puck could read Finn like a book and the look on his face said it all. Puck had never, in all the years they had known each other, seen that look cross Finn's expression. It was raw emotion, a true feeling from someplace deep inside.

"No shit man" Puck said "Your being truthful".

"Completely dude. I'm in love with Rachel Berry and even though that seems like the worst thing in the world, I'm so happy. I don't know how this happened but now I can't imagine not having her in my life"

"Rachel Fucking Berry dude, who would have thought"

"There are 6 billion people in the world Puck, 6 billion fucking people. Of all those, there has to be one for me right? They always say love comes when your not looking for it."

Puck looked at him for a minute

"Well what happens when this is over? When we go back to DC?"

Finn looked up at the tiny women pacing across the bedroom floor and smiled "I don't know and that scares the shit out of me. All I know is that that women" he nodded his head in her direction "she does something to me. She wants me to be a better man."


	10. Chapter 10

"I think you have to tilt it back" Rachel said as she laid across the bed on her stomach in another pair of tiny cotton shorts and a tank-top. It was hotter than an oven in their room and sweat was glazing the skin on the small of her back, her shirt sticking to it. Finn looked over at her with a death look in his eyes, his muscles straining as he fought with the air conditioner he was trying to get in the window, again. This whole process had been an ordeal from the moment they started it. It had been so hot in their room the night before that neither of them wanted to be touched and that didn't happen much for them. They had a box fan blowing on them, the ceiling fan circulating the stagnant air around the room, hell they even slept naked just to be cooler. When Finn had awoken in a pool of sweat the next morning, he had declared they needed AC, Rachel had no objections. He hadn't expected how much of a process it was, they had stood in the aisle at Lowes staring at the boxes having no clue what they were looking at. Rachel kept throwing out all these numbers, speeds, brands and energy star ratings and it was making his head hurt. He had central air in his loft for a reason, Finn wasn't really a do it yourself kinda guy. Sure he could do it himself if he needed to, he just didn't want to. When he was hot he walked over to the damn thermostat and pushed cool. Finally they got an employee to explain bTu's and square footage to them and picked out a few of them for the house, a smaller one for the bedroom and two large ones for downstairs. This was one part of small town living that Finn couldn't get used to, this and mowing the damn lawn. He would wait as long as possible to mow the grass and to be honest he would bitch the entire time about it. Finn thought installing them would be the easy part, wrong again. The two downstairs went in relatively easy despite how god dammed heavy they were but the stupid bedroom one was giving him a hard time.

"Yeah I think the puddle on the rug pretty much tells us that" he snapped at Rachel.

"Don't get mad at me" she sighed "You're the husband, these things are your job."

"Gee thanks babe, that really makes me feel better"

"Just sayin" she giggled a little

"Please just relax right there and I will get you nice and cool in no time" he pushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead.

He really needed a haircut, it was getting out of control. He had not cut it the entire time he was here, he knew it sounded a little snobby but he didn't trust most people with his hair. Rachel looked up at him and rose up onto her knees, crawling across the bed to her side. He could hear her shuffling around in the top drawer of her bedside table.

"You want a headband" she asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Finn said fighting with the ac to get it tilted properly in the window without sending it crashing into the backyard below them.

"A headband, do you want a headband"

"Why the fuck would I want a headband Rachel?" He turned to her, one hand bracing the ac unit.

"To keep your hair out of your eyes when your working silly" she said as if that was a perfectly normal answer and it would be, if he wasn't a dude.

He turned back to the ac, grabbed the screwdriver and started to screw it into the window, he was getting a fucking haircut tomorrow. When your chick asks you if you want a headband, it's more than time.

"So…. Is that a no to the headband?"

"Yes Rachel" he began not even looking at her "that is a no to the headband."

"It's not a big deal Finn, it's just a headband. I wouldn't tell anyone or anything" she plopped back onto the bed.

Sometimes this women drove him absolutely crazy and yet even when he wanted to strangle her, he never loved her any less. He looked back at her holding out the damn headband in his direction and part of him wanted to just grab it and put it on. Sure it was a small part but a part of him nonetheless. He put the screwdriver down on the table and turned the ac on, blowing cool relief into the room. He stood there drinking in the cold air for a minute before he turned back into the bed. He reached across and grabbed the headband from her throwing it over his shoulder looking down at her with a smirk.

"Hey" she said as she watched the plastic object bounce off the wall and land on the carpet.

"No headbands okay" he said grabbing her shoulders and pulling him towards him.

"Okay… no headbands" she laughed kissing his bare chest.

The realization hit him then, hard, it was like they were an actual couple. I mean, technically they were, but it was like they had been together forever. There was this ease to their actions. This was nice, this thing they had, it was like they were tethered to each other. She put a hand to his stomach, pushing backwards lightly.

"I need a shower" she said crawling off the bed.

He raised an eyebrow at her as that crooked smile crossed his face. She stood up adjusting her shorts and looked up to see him looking down at her, lust in his eyes.

"No" she said laughing "I really need a shower"

"I can get you clean in no time" his voice was getting husky and Rachel knew what that meant, the tone of her voice made her panties go instantly wet.

"No, you just make me dirtier" she smirked.

"Fine, solo shower, I get it" Finn said tilting his head to watch her leave the room.

Rachel looked at her wrinkled fingers and decided it might be time to get out of the shower. She had stood under the cool spray of the water just washing away the heat of the day and it had felt amazing, but she was pruning and that was not attractive. Her mind had been on Finn the entire time but not in a sexual way, she could not explane it but it was almost as if their love made their two imperfect souls perfect. Apart Finn and Rachel were sort of a mess, he was a womanizing douche bag and she was an obsessed workaholic but together, the best of parts of them fought their ways to the surface. Rachel got out of the shower and reached for a towel, scrubbing the water from her face. She wrapped the towel around her thin frame, not even bothering to wipe the cool drops of water from her warm skin. She pushed the bathroom door open as a puff of steam went into the room. Their bedroom was so much cooler already and goose bumps ran up her bare wet arms. She looked over to the bed and her mouth literally fell open. There Finn was, butt naked leaning against the headboard, his wet hair from his own shower being held back with her headband.

"You know, this thing isn't to bad" he smirked in her direction.

"Oh my god, Finn" she laughed as he got off the bed.

He crossed the room in was seemed like no time at all, grabbing the towel around her chest and letting it fall in a heap at her feet. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and smiled for a second before reaching up and pulling his face towards hers, her fingers lacing into the hair at the nape of his neck. Their mouths attached hungrily as his hands roamed all over her cooled skin. He picked her up and spun her around as their mouths lost contact.

"Finn" she sighed as he walked across the room leaving her standing there wanting more.

She watched him as he cleared off the top of the dresser in one firm sweep of his hand, their toiletries falling in a pile at the end. She looked at him in shock and he held out a hand. "Come here" his voice was low "I want to show you something."

When she approached him he grabbed her by her hips and spun her around bending her over the top of the dresser. He kicker her feet out a little and grabbed her hips, sliding into her with one swift thrust. Her body closed so tightly around him heard himself gasp. He reached into her hair as his erection slid in and out of her, her hips jumping back to meet his thrusts. He pulled her hair tightly in his hand while still trying not to hurt her and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Look up" he ordered.

"What?" she was confused.

He tugged her hair a little to get her to look in the direction he requested as he slowed his thrusts down painfully slow. Her eyes fluttered at his slow, deep thrusts

"Open your eyes, look" he tugged on her hair a little harder.

She looked up into the mirror and almost came on the spot. He stood behind her his body hard, his skin glistening with sweat. His fingers were tangled in her hair as her breasts bounced below her with each of his thrusts.

"Oh Finn….." she yelled out.

His caramel colored eyes were watching her in the mirror as he continued to thrust into her at a quickening pace. He reached in front of him, sliding his open palm down her stomach and down to her clit. He looked down his own body as his fingers dipped into her, watching her ass jiggle as his hips slammed into her.

"Fuck Rach" his voice was more of a breath than a word.

He was so fucking close but he wanted to her there first, he wanted to watch her watch herself cum. He wanted her to see just how amazingly beautiful she looked in this natural raw state. He glanced back in the mirror, her eyes were half closed and she was biting her lip. He sped his finger on her clit up, applying more pressure to the small bundle of nerves.

"Cum for me Rach" his thrusts were firm and deep, he could feel her walls tightening around him, his cock throbbing with the pressure.

"Fuck…. Finn" she gasped bracing herself on the desk with her arms.

She could hear their bodies slapping together, deep moans escaped his lips behind her, his eyes were hooded, the headband holding the hair off his forehead. He leaned forward and kissed her between the shoulder blades, his wet lips cooling her fiery skin. And then it hit her, like a truck, her body shook and she let out this high pitched moan as he felt her release around him.

"Open your eyes" he grunted and she obeyed.

"Oh my god… " she moaned out as her orgasm continued to rip through her body "Finn….. Oh Shit."

That was all it took for him to follow her into ecstasy as he released into her "Fucking amazing" he panted behind her.

She was watching him in the mirror, her breath rising and falling quickly as her heartbeat rapidly in her ears. He circled his arms around her and pulled her to him still inside of her.

"I love you Rachel" he said because, well, he fucking did.

He pulled out of her, spinning her around and lifting her so she was sitting on the dresser in front of him. He didn't need her to response, he knew exactly how she felt, he could read it all over her face. She opened her mouth to respond and he put a finger to her lips stopping her, he wanted her to hear him.

"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I'm with you. You've changed me, Rachel, in the best possible ways. While allowing me to remain who I am, you've made my life better, just by sharing yours with me. I know I sound like a crazy, sappy, fool but god damn it Rachel I don't care."

There were tears in her eyes, the good kind he hoped, when he finally brought his eyes back to hers.

"I love you too Finn" her voice was barely above a whisper "When were here, together, it's like for a moment the whole world fades away and it's just you and me!"

He brushed one away with his thumb and she started to giggle reaching up she pulled away the headband.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know Finn Hudson, you just ruined headbands for me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't think I will ever be able to wear one again without thinking of this night".

Rachel had to pull a practical ninja leap move over the couch to get to the phone before the answering machine picked it up. She had been upstairs going through the papers they had lifted from the warehouse when she realized that she had no idea where the phone was. Finn was one of those people who walked around the house with the phone and just put it down wherever he had finished talking. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Finn was off with Sam doing, well she really wasn't sure what they were doing, but she was pretty sure it included sports and beer. Mercedes had tried to get her to come over and have a girls day but Rachel hadn't been up for a gossip session. She liked Mercedes, don't get her wrong but she really needed to get through this paperwork that the three of them had neglected all week.

"Hello" she answered the phone, her breath short, expecting Finn.

"Did you know that Maria Stevens has a drug habit" the clear loud voice of Mercedes Evans was on the other side.

Maria Stevens was the wife of Martin Stevens, a hotshot lawyer with the DA's office. Mrs. Stevens was the typical housewife on the outside, taking care of their 3 children and their large house right outside of Lima. Honestly, Maria's children were a pain in the ass, they would probably drive Rachel to do drugs herself. Rachel new exactly about the intricate details of Maria's drug habit, she had been supplying her with prescription drugs, Vicodin and Oxy mostly, for over a month. Rachel had felt bad about it at first until she realized that this desperate women would be getting them from somewhere else if she didn't get them from her. At least Rachel knew her drugs were clean, well as clean as drugs can be.

"What no way" Rachel feigned shock.

"Yeah apparently she got pulled over and had a whole bag of Vicodin in her purse that dropped out when she went to pull out her wallet. Of course she couldn't prove she had a prescription for them because she of course didn't."That's when Rachel heard through the chatter of Mercedes voice. A soft clicking noise that was almost inaudible. But Rachel had training that most people didn't have, she was taught to look out for stuff like this.

"Luckily the officer gave her an appearance ticket and didn't arrest her" Mercedes was droaning on.

"I have to call you back" she said to Mercedes quickly.

"What… but we need to talk about this! Maria is our friend, we have to help her out. I was thinking maybe an intervention at our next book club meeting."

"My stove is on fire, I really need to call you back" she gasped in fake exacerbation.

"Oh my god, do you need me to come over? Do you need me to call 911?"

"Nope, just a grease fire, I just need to go so I can put it out" Rachel was getting annoyed now, what if her house really was on fire.

"Right of course, go" the other women finished, Rachel clicked the phone off before the sentence was finished.

Rachel put the phone down and ran across the room to the dining room. She peaked out the large bay window to see if anything was strange outside but it wasn't. She turned back to the library table against the far wall that held the phone receiver. She ran her fingers under the edge of the table and felt her way down to the other end.

"I knew it" she whispered as her fingers bumped cold metal.

She dropped to her knees and slid backwards under the table so she could get a better look. She moved closer to the object and looked at it closely, running her fingers over the wires that came out of the end of the device. She crawled out from under the table and went into full search mode. She ran upstairs and down to the half moon shaped table the held the other phone receiver, feeling under it as she did before she came to the same finding. Small black metal box with wires coming out of one end, she didn't need to feel it to know what this one was. She scramble into the room digging through the papers on the bed looking for her cell phone. She pulled the pillows off the bed finally finding her pink blackberry shoved between the mattress and the headboard. She pulled the back of off the phone and pulled the battery out looking diligently over the phone. There didn't appear to be anything attached to the device that was not supposed to be there. She hurried to the bathroom, pushing her hair from her forehead as she moved. She turned the shower on and sat down on the toilet catching her breath. She quickly dialed Finn's number, it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it" she yelled at the phone.

She hit Puck's number next, same thing, straight to voicemail which struck her as a little odd, Puck always had his phone on. She forcefully turned the shower off and grabbed a hair tie, pulling her hair back into a messy loose ponytail. She hurried back downstairs and walked out on the porch, her eyes scanning the neighborhood, taking stock of the vehicles on the street. She went back inside and started pacing across the living room, wearing a hole in the cheap knock off Oriental rug. Her mind raced as she clutched her cell phone tightly to her side, this was bad, really bad.

An hour later she had buried herself back into her work, trying both Finn and Puck's cell phones at 15 minute intervals. She was a complete wreck, every minute that passed that she didn't know where they were she got more frantic. She had no idea how she should be acting, if she should leave, or just continue to work. Work seemed like the best option and some how she managed to get through it. The paperwork didn't give them much information on Mancini himself but it was an insightful look at how he ran his business. His records were immaculate, he documented everything. It had took Rachel about 3 hours earlier to crack the code that he had everything written in but once she did she was able to fly through the documents. She had a pretty impressive list of drug dealers ready to hand over to the Bureau, people at all levels of the food chain from small time dealers to the big movers. She piled everything to give to Agent Pierce together in a neat pile including a pen Finn had lifted in hopes of getting a valid fingerprint from. She slid them together into a manila envelope and gathered the rest of the stuff together to shred. As she was making her way back downstairs the house phone jingled a ring. She put the papers on the desk and pulled phone to her ear.

"Hello" she breathed into the phone softly.

"Hey baby" Finn's voice sounded distant and a bit choppy but she breathed in relief when she heard it.

"Hey Finn" she said beginning to shred the papers as she watched the woods behind the house.

"Have I told you how horrible I am at golf. It's the stupidest sport ever" he said lightly.

"Sam kicked your ass didn't he?"

"Yeah. So did you get to go through the…." he started.

"Basement, yep got it cleaned up pretty good." she gasped stopping him mid sentence.

"The basement?" he started.

"_THE BASEMENT_….. Remember" she emphasized, trying to sound as natural as possible.

She knew he had no clue what she was talking about and probably looked like a lost puppy on the other end of the phone.

"Right…." he said slowly "the basement."

"Finn I gotta go" she said lightly.

"Ok, love you"

"I Love You too" she repeated only this time, she really meant it.

She finished shredding the remaining papers quickly and went back up to the bathroom. She turned the shower on again and dialed Sam's number quickly from her cell phone.

"Hello" Sam sounded weird.

"Can I talk to Finn" she said sweetly.

"Um, sure" Sam said and she knew how odd this looked since Finn was just calling her from his own phone.

"Check your phone and call me back" she said simply and hung up.

Seconds later her cell phone jingled loudly in the bathroom and she clicked it on.

"Rach, what's wrong" he quickly said, no hello, no bullshit.

"The phones are bugged" she said lowly.

"WHAT" Finn practically shouted.

"The phones, the landlines, they are bugged. I heard a click when I was talking to Mercedes so I checked the receivers, both are bugged and our answering machine has a strange digital access number."

Rachel had to press her phone tightly to her ear to hear Finn over the pounding water of the shower next to her. His voice was super low compared to how he had been talking and she had no idea where he even was.

"Rachel, I need you to get out of the house now"

"Why so urgent"

"Trust me Rach, but you need to act naturally. Go shopping, take your time and be aware of your surroundings. I will call you when I'm on my way back"

"Okay, are you coming back soon?" she asked.

"Hopefully, I just….." his voice was troubled.

"What is it Finn" she knew his voice.

"Rachel, Puck is missing"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter guys. I had a really difficult time writing this and I'm still not 100% happy with it. The way I see it in my head is not translating to word very well. Hope you all enjoy this as much as the rest of the story. Reviews/Criticism are welcome, please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Finn kicked the flat tire in anger, he could not believe this was happening to him, of course he knew he shouldn't have left his car on the street in this neighborhood. He crouched down and pulled the nail from the tire, this was no coincidence, not today with everything that was happening. He had been everywhere since he left Sam and the golf course and found no signs of Puck. His apartment was trashed but then again it never looked very good so Finn wasn't really sure what was out of place. At least Finn knew that all the important information was safely at their house. He had talked to as many junkies and losers as he could find but nobody had seen Puck since yesterday afternoon. Finn pulled out his cell phone and was shocked to find the battery dead, it had been full at the golf course.<p>

"FUCK" he yelled out not that anyone would notice his outbreak around here.

He had no idea where Puck was or if he was even alive but Finn had to find him. Puck was the closest thing Finn had to a real brother. He had been raised, the only child of a single mother until his Mom remarried when he was 16. He was close to his step-brother Kurt, who was the same age as him, but they had a more of a brother/sister relationship. Kurt was almost to gay to function, he had a Bachelor's degree from the Fashion Institute of America and worked as a fashion designer for a high end evening wear company in New York City. He made good money and was damn good at what he did but he was not a rugged type of guy.

He spun around quickly as he heard a car pull up on the street behind him. He didn't recognize the car but it was a typical black town car. It was starting to get dark and he was unable to see the driver. He put his hand firmly on his gun and stepped towards the car as the window rolled down.

"Get in" in driver said.

Finn recognized Sam's voice before he could even see him. What the fuck was he doing here? When Finn had left Sam at the golf course he was happily sitting at the bar eating peanuts and drinking beer. That had been hours ago, how in the world would Sam know where he was or that he would even be here? On top of that this was not Sam's car, Sam drove a stupid red Prius that he swore Mercedes picked out. Finn was pretty sure that Sam actually liked the car though.

"Get in" Sam stressed again.

"Fuck no, what are you even doing here?"

"I will explain everything when you get in the FUCKING CAR FINN" he was yelling now and Finn noticed he was a bit jumpy.

Finn wasn't sure if he could or should trust Sam but at this point what fucking choice did he have, his phone was dead and he really didn't think taking the time to put the spare on his car was a great idea. It would make him a perfect target for the bad guys, not that he knew who the bad guys were. Finn sighed and looked into the car tapping his gun on the open window frame.

"What's the rush Sam" Finn egged him on.

"I can take you to Mancini" Sam deadpanned.

"I am not afraid to shoot you, just so you know" He said before opening the door.

Rachel had been all over the town since her conversation with Finn earlier but it was starting to get dark and she had no where else to go. She had wondered around the grocery store for a good hour, buying food she wasn't hungry to eat. She went to her favorite shoe store but couldn't find one single pair that caught her eye. She drove over to the mall and wandered around home goods for what felt like an eternity. The sales girl had come up to her so many times that Rachel had actually snapped at her, telling the young women that she will come get her if she needs something. She ended up buying some random crap for the house because she didn't want to look strange, spending all that time looking for nothing. She was worried out of her mind the whole time, she had been trying to call him all day but it continued to go to voicemail. She really wished he would just answer his fucking phone. She knew that he was worried about Puck and everything but the least he could do was call her, she hoped. She tried to keep those kind of thought out of her mind.

* * *

><p>She understood though because she was worried about Puck too. It was like he was a real brother to her, something she didn't have in her real life. Then again though so much had happened to Rachel since she had come here that her real life was starting to blend with this fake life. It seemed like all the things she had messed up in her real life she was able to remedy as Rachel Monticello. She was annoyed as well, she was a federal agent, why was she driving around town like a scared little housewife. She let out a loud scream simply because she had to slamming on her breaks. She pulled over and sat on the side of the road just breathing, watching the sun begin to slip below the horizon. She couldn't just sit here all night could she? She sighed and spun her car around heading back downtown. Rachel Berry didn't run from the bad guys, she gave them a run for their money. She wasn't stupid though and she knew going back to the house she could be walking into a huge trap, she knew exactly where to go though.<p>

* * *

><p>"Talk" Finn said through gritted teeth, pointing his gun at Sam's head as he drove.<p>

"Can you not point that at me?" Sam said glancing at him through his blond hair.

"Nope" Finn said moving the gun closer just to be a dick.

He wanted answers and wanted them now. Finn Hudson didn't play games with people, he was used to getting what he wanted in life, mostly because he took the things he wanted. He had worked his butt off to get to the places he had in life, nobody was going to take that away from him. Especially not some skinny blond with a Bieber cut from Lima, Ohio.

"Things are not always what they appear are they Agent Hudson?" Sam's voice was strong and even.

Finn went rigid in his seat and tightened his grip on his glock. Did he really just hear that?

"What did you just fucking call me?"

"Finn relax" Sam said looking at Finn then back to the road.

"Relax, RELAX! You better start talking before I fucking kill you, bro" Finn hissed.

"I know about you and Rachel and even Puck" Sam turned a corner taking the road out of town.

"What do you mean you _know_ about us" Finn was getting angry, he wished he would just speak what he knows and stop beating around the bush.

"Finn, I'm CIA" Sam said easily.

"Your what?"

"CIA" he said the word simply.

"Like the Central Intelligence Agency?"

"Yeah" Sam said flicking his headlights on to assault the growing darkness.

"So let me get this straight, you are undercover as well?"

This was making no sense at all, it was making his brain hurt. What the heck was the CIA doing involved in this, this was FBI jurisdiction. It was a known fact that the two departments of the Federal Government did not necessarily work well together unless they had to. There was a lot of secret missions and stepping on toes between the two. Finn hadn't been in contact with his boss since he went under over two months ago but there had been no talk of the CIA being involved. This was classic FBI business, the CIA tended to deal with terrorism and foreign relations. Finn suddenly wanted to know much more about the CIA's involvement but there was no time for that right now.

"Yeah, I've been under for a year. I'm originally from Boston, it's a great city."

"Are you even old enough to be in the CIA?" Finn chuckled a little.

"I'm your age Finn, 27. I was in the Military right out of high school, US Air Force. Did two tours of duty over sea's before the agency contacted me about working for them 4 years ago. I don't know why they wanted me, but it was a good deal."

"You got proof of this shit?" Finn was not just going to take his fucking word for it.

"In the glove box, pull up the bottom and there is a compartment under there" Sam turned onto a dirt road as Finn started to pull the glove box apart.

He took his gun off Sam for a minute to look at the credentials he pulled out of the compartment. It was everything Finn needed to see including Sam's badge and photo ID.

"Stop" Finn said to Sam in a low voice.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Sam responded.

"Do you want me to?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sam asked.

Sam pulled over and turned in his seat to look at Finn who was still looking at the information in his hand. Finns eyes were darting back and forth across the documents in his lap. When he felt like he had finally looked at the information long enough he looked up to Sam."Mercedes?"

"Is exactly who she appears."

"She's really your wife?"

"Yep" Sam began "We have the classic sugary sweet romance. High school sweethearts and all that shit. She stuck with me through all of this." He motioned around the car with his hands but Finn knew he meant more than just the car. "She used to teach music to high school students but when we got transferred here she didn't want to get re-certified. She says as soon as this job is done were going back to Boston. She loves Boston and she loved NY for the short time we lived there but she hates Lima."

"How much does she know?"

"Only as much as she needs to. She knows I work for the CIA, but she doesn't know exactly what I do."

"What exactly do you do?" Finn asked

"That's not important"

"We are really going to play that game?"

"Right now, yeah"

"So you've known about us the whole time?" Finn pressed harder.

"Nope, I had suspicions especially when you were scoping for pot on our first meeting but I didn't know for sure until Rachel called you earlier."

"You were listening to my conversation"

"Guity" Sam said "I have been trained to notice thing's that other people would never see. Your cover is solid, was solid, but I'm guessing it might be blown now. What with Puck missing and the bugs on your phone."

"Where's my wife?" Finn asked out of habit.

"You mean Agent Berry?" Sam asked.

"No my other fucking wife Sam. Of course I mean Rachel."

"You could very well have another wife. As for Rachel, I am not sure where she is. Mercedes said she hasn't been back to the house since she left early this afternoon."

"Give me your phone" Finn said.

"It's dead" Sam showed Finn the phone.

"Unfuckingbelievable. We have to find Puck" Finn said picking his gun back up. "Now, Sam, before it's to late."

"Let's go fucking get him them".

The road lead to an old white farmhouse that had seen better days. The yard was immaculately up kept though and there were cars in the driveway. Both men knew that this might very well be a death mission but that was part of the job wasn't it, putting their lives on the line for the greater good. They parked in the shade under a tree at the far end of the driveway and Sam popped his trunk. Inside was a mini arsenal of weapons and Finn looked over at him like a kid in a candy shop. The men quickly took to the business of arming themselves and took a moment to catch their breath before they headed towards the house.

"I'll take the front, you get the back" Finn said nodding towards Sam.

"Be careful, it's just you and me, no back-up" Sam said before running off around the side of the building.

"Yeah" Finn said to himself "got it".

When Finn saw him disappear from sight he took a deep breath. He could not believe all this was going on. He awoke this morning in Rachel's arms thinking today would be just another day in Lima, Ohio but nothing about this day was normal. His thoughts flickered to Rachel and he said a quick prayer that he would get to see her again. Finn was not a religious man and he knew how pathetic it was to pray only when things get tough, but Rachel, she brought it out of him. He had no intentions of dying here today, in this farmhouse in rural Ohio but life threw it's own curveballs. Finn took a step back and lunged towards the door ready to kick it down but the door opened and he stumbled into the parlor. Smooth, Finn, real smooth he thought to himself. Two big guys were holding Sam by both of his arms as he fought against him. Before him stood a big boned women with huge glasses and dark brown hair. She was staring at him with intense calculating eyes and it scared the crap out of him.

"I've been waiting for you Finn" she said softly.

"And you are?"

"Technically, my name is Lauren Ziecis, but most people know me as Anthony Mancini. Well, most people don't actually know me at all."

"What" Finn said in complete shock, what the fuck was going on. "Your Anthony Fucking Mancini?"

"Hmmm, guess the big bad FBI didn't figure everything out did they? Or the CIA" she looked at Sam "And to think that the I is supposed to stand for intelligence."

"What the hell is going on here? Where is Anthony Mancini?"

Lauren laughed and slapped Finn "Shut up!"

"Answer my fucking questions"

"One question. I will answer one question, so chose wisely"

Finn thought for a minute. He really wanted to know what the fuck was going on here. Who this robust women was and what happened to the real Anthony Mancini but there was one question that was more important to him right now.

"Where is Puck" Finn said taking a step forward.

Lauren laughed loudly and shook her head, she grabbed Finn and threw him up against the wall. She was a lot shorter than him but she was strong and took him by surprise. He hit the wall hard feeling pain shoot down his spine as he slid to the floor.

"That's what you want to know, out of everything you want to know where your boyfriend is?"

"Fuck you" Finn spat from the floor.

"You are not very grateful for everything I've done for you" She laughed.

"Everything you've done for me?"

"Well you and that pretty little partner of yours. My bodyguards sure do like her"

Finn's blood ran could and he wanted to just kill the bitch but he was stuck, she was still a girl and he had been raised never to hit a girl for any reason. Though he's sure self defense is a good enough reason.

Behind them the men were struggling even harder to hold Sam in place. Sam wasn't a big dude but his constant movements made him harder and harder to keep a grip on him.

"Get him out of here" she said to the guys holding onto Sam.

They dragged him from the room as Finn rose back up onto his feet and pulled his gun on Lauren/Anthony, whoever this person was. He had no problem shooting her, not to kill but to injure, nobody ever told him not to shoot a girl. He wanted answers, information and he needed to find Puck. Lauren backhanded him before he even knew what hit him, his lip busting open as blood ran down his chin and onto his shirt. His gun skirted across the floor bouncing across the wood in an almost sinister sound. He heard Sam scream in the other room and he didn't want to know what they were doing to him. He felt for him though, the CIA were not as field trained as the FBI and this was technically his fault. They should have broken cover and called for back-up before going on this mission, this was the dumbest thing that he had ever done. Who the fuck did he think he was going to be, some sort of big hero, taking down the big bad mafia all on his own.

"Where is Puck?" he asked wiping the blood from his mouth onto his arm.

"You think I'm going to just hand him over to you? Maybe I want to keep that sexy, strong, muscular man for myself"

"Eww" Finn said before he could stop himself.

"You think this is funny, that he couldn't want me because I don't look like the women you see on TV" she shoved Finn again and he cursed as he slammed into the library table against the call, the mirror directly behind him shattering as his shoulder made contact with it.

What the hell was going on? He was getting his ass beat by a girl, A GIRL! He was combat and field trained and yet he was getting his ass beat. Finn had to move, now, so he leaned against the table for a moment longer before taking off, pushing past Lauren and reaching for his gun. He could feel pain shooting from the wound on his shoulder, blood running down his arm. All the sudden the front of the house blew off to their left as officers in full flank gear stormed into the farm house. The force of the blast in the living room sent both Finn and Lauren off their feet, Finn knocked his gun further away as he fell. After that it was a blur as officers ran into the room he could see they were a mixture of different law enforcement branches. Finn felt himself being pulled from the house by officers. He struggled against their hold, he had to find Puck and Sam, he knew that Sam was still alive but what about Puck.

"Agent Hudson, calm down" the officer holding his arm said.

His grip on Finn's arm was strong and tight, Finn could feel pain in his shoulder as he fought against the man. Finn tried to kick the man but his reflexes were quicker than Finn's at the moment. Finn finally actually looked over at the man holding him, FBI, how the heck had they known? He could hear officers yelling clear as they cleared rooms, pulling people from the house. He saw them drag Sam out of the house, taking him to a waiting ambulance. He was covered in blood and the sight actually sent a chill down his spine. Sam looked like shit after 30 minutes, nobody had seen Puck in almost 24 hours. His eyes scanned the chaos, where the fuck was Puck?

He heard commotion and looked back to the house as they were pulling Lauren/Anthony out in handcuffs. She was fighting against them and there was a lot of yelling going on.

He turned to the agent beside him "Where is Agent Berry?"

"I don't know sir, we haven't located her yet." He could see the worried look on Finn's face.

"Does anyone know where she is?"

"I will go find out if you promise to stand right here until I get back. Do not run into that house"

"Okay, okay" Finn sighed.

He watched the agent walk away and turned his attention back to the house. If they did not come out with Puck in 5 minutes he would so be going in there himself.

"Finn" he heard a soft voice behind him and spun around.

His mouth feel open when he saw her and he reached out and grabbed her tiny frame pulling her body close to his. He thought maybe he was dreaming, or dead, but there she was, Rachel Berry, like a fucking vision before him. He held her like that, for what felt like forever, smelling her hair and holding her close.

"How?" was all he could say when he finally pulled away.

"I didn't know what to do or where to go after I talked to you. I drove all over Lima and when I was done doing that I started to panic. I couldn't get a hold of you and Puck was missing so I trusted my instincts. Which took me to that stupid strip club, found Agent Pierce"

He looked down at her rubbing her shoulders as she continued to speak.

"I knew I was breaking cover, I knew that it was over when I opened my mouth blowing both, all, of our covers. But I busted into that club and demanded to see here. They probably thought I was just some jealous wife or something. When we were in private I told her everything I knew. She had no problem with that because she had some odd information of her own, Anthony Mancini, the real Anthony Mancini died when he was 16".

"Died" Finn said softly.

"In a car accident, the family covered up. I don't know all the details yet, the Bureau is still digging. When we contacted the Bureau and they took it from there, contacting local, state and federal officers in the area. I made them take me out there with them"

"Rachel, thank God for you" Finn said pulling her into him again.

Behind them they heard commotion and both turned to look as they pulled Puck from the building.

"Stay here" Finn said evenly as he ran off across the lawn towards his best friend, his brother. He looked like a horrible mess, he was bleeding from pretty much everywhere and his skin was a jumble of purple and yellow bruises. His left eye was swollen shut but starting to heal. It looked like he had been roughed up but then not touched again after that, the blood was dried mostly and the welts were formed already. But he was alive, he was alive! He opened his other eye and looked up at Finn, trying to crack a smile

"Fuck dude" was all he said before they dragged him off towards the Ambulance.

Finn turned around and looked at Rachel who was staring at him, arms wrapped around her body, smiling at him.

And just like that, it was all over!

* * *

><p>AN2: This story is _not_ over, don't worry guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait guys, hope it was worth it.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the events at the farmhouse went down, since they captured the bad guy or girl. Once they got Lauren into custody she finally agreed to open up when a plea bargain was danced in front of her. The real Anthony Mancini died when he was 16 in a car crash that was the result of a turf war between the Mancini Family and the Tedeshi family. Nick Mancini could not let it be known that the only heir to the family was killed in that accident, it put them in danger. Rocco Ziceses was a lifetime friend of Nick Mancini and his daughter Lauren was a tough chick. She was the same age as Anthony and had a much thicker criminal background. The family made arrangements for her to start doing business for the family as Anthony Mancini. It sounded like some sort of crazy scheme and Rachel wasn't sure they were getting the entire story but it was over. That was a good thing, shutting down Lauren, shut down almost the entire drug trade in Western Ohio.<p>

This was it, their last night in the house, their last night in Lima, the last time she would ever be Mrs. Finn Monticello. The last time she would be Mrs. Anyone. Tomorrow they left to go back to Washington and their lives, real lives, at the Bureau. Rachel wasn't naive, she knew how the world worked. Whatever was happening between her and Finn here in Lima might not translate to the real world. They had spent the weekend dismantling the house, the bureau had told them to take whatever they wanted or decide where it should go. Whatever was left would be sold with the house. Sold with the house, the words kind of cut Rachel like a knife. She knew all of this was make believe, that this was never her home but instead a place she was staying but after 4 months it felt like home. She was attached to this stupid house and it was driving her nuts, because she had a real house she had worked her butt off for back in Washington. The house was down to it's bare bones, most of the furniture they had donated to the Salvation Army along with pretty much everything in the kitchen. The appliances were staying as was the bedroom furniture since they were still using it. Finn insisted on keeping the air conditioners, even though neither of them needed them, he said that the hassle of the whole process made them invaluable.

While Rachel worked diligently on the second floor Finn had taken care of the downstairs, packaging up the electronics and other various items and getting the furniture to the Salvation Army. Rachel made her way across the smooth wooden floor of the empty dining room to the kitchen counter where Finn had piled up what was left of the knick knacks. Rachel wasn't sure she needed any of it, she had her fair share of glass vases, candy dishes and fine art at her apartment in Washington. Knick Knacks that were of much better taste might she add, she wasn't sure who designed this place but their sense of style was somewhat lacking. She ran her fingers over the crystal clover shaped candy dish and smiled. It had sat in the middle of their coffee table and put up with their abuse, she remembered the first time Puck knocked it onto the oriental rug beneath the table and smiled. That was the night they had gotten high together, it was a fun night, she was keeping the dish. She picked up one of the ugly brown glass vases that had flanked the library table in the dining room, spinning it around in her hand for a few minutes before setting it back down on the countertop next to a stack of framed pictures. Finn had collected all the manipulated pictures from around the house and piled them up on the end of the countertop. She was sure that he had no idea what to do with them, heck she didn't really know what to do with them. She picked up the one of the top, it was one of her, Puck and him standing on some beach, the water turquoise blue behind them. The sun was setting, Finn had his arm around Rachel's waste, huge smiles on all their faces. The memories of some vacation she never took, with people she didn't really know forever caught frozen in time. She wondered for a minute where exactly the Bureau had gotten the picture of her in the bikini to begin with. She put the picture down and picked up another, running her finger over the dusty glass and smiled, smiled because she wished these memories were real. But they were not real, none of this was real though she had let herself believe it was. For four months she was Finn Hudson's wife and once they got past their differences they grew close. They had shared their lives with each other, their emotions, their bed but it was work, it had always been work, had it not? Now they were going back to Washington and Rachel had no idea what would happen but she couldn't get her hopes up to high. Rachel had been broken by a man once before, she could not let that happen again. She had to guard her heart, at all costs.

* * *

><p>Finn shifted uncomfortably in the blue plastic chair trying not to disturb Puck as he slept. He was going to spend one more night in the hospital but he was leaving first thing in the morning to head back to Washington. He had spent the last 4 days in the hospital and Finn had to admit that he looked a million times better. He had come in with 6 broken ribs, a shattered wrist and a body full of cuts, scrapes and bruises. They had immediately pumped him full of IV antibiotics and pain meds as they rushed him to the OR to fix his wrist. 7 hours, 1 plate and 6 screws later they had saved his wrist. Thankfully, it was not his shooting arm and the injury, once fully healed should not effect his work. Within a few hours of his surgery the simple plaster cast was covered nurses signatures, even as shitty as he looked and felt he was still Puck. Finn was happy to see the flirting though, it would have worried him if Puck let pretty nurses go without a little flirting. Puck was no where near fully healed, he still had surgeries on his wrist and his ribs ached every time he moved but they were flying back to Washington in the morning and Puck was excited. Truth be told, Puck just wanted to go home and back to his life. Now more than ever he realized how lucky he was that he was able to get his life together and get on the right side of the law. This could have been his life or worse, he might have a life.<p>

"Shouldn't you be with your wife" Puck's voice was even and strong, he hadn't actually been sleeping.

"Well she's not really my wife anymore is she?" Finn asked his eyes skimming the newspaper in his lap.

"She could be" Puck's response brought Finn's eyes away from the paper.

They looked at each other in a comfortable silence for a while. Puck's stare at Finn was unwavering, so much so it was unnerving. Finn didn't want to talk about Rachel though, about what would happen once they returned to Washington, because he didn't know. He knew he loved Rachel, more so was in love with her, but could the relationship they started here stand up to the real world. Finn had a sketchy past with women and while he had told Rachel all about it would she still want him when she was faced with the sea of ex-girlfriends and one night stands he had piling up in Washington. Finn knew he could be faithful to one woman, that he possessed that ability, but the idea was scary because he had never given his heart so totally to one person.

"Finn" Puck pushed.

"I don't want to talk about Rachel" Finn said turning his eyes back to the paper.

"Finn" Puck pushed further.

"I said I don't want to talk about it" Finn threw the paper on the floor.

"Do not make me drag my broken ass from this bed and kick yours"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" Finn didn't mean to raise his voice.

"Why do I care? Because I'm your friend, because for the first time in your life you have the chance to do something great with your life. To be someone great for someone else" Puck began.

Finn looked up at his friend and saw that he was being serious. Puck never invested himself in Finn's relationships, ever. For Puck to do so, for him to take that leap, it meant he was invested. Why shouldn't Puck be invested? Finn was invested and Rachel, well Rachel was Rachel and he knew that Puck had a strong bond with her as well.

"Do you love her?" Puck pressed

"Of course I love her" Finn said as if Puck as just insulted him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I know what love is, what it feels like. I'm not completely nieve" Finn was getting angry.

"Then what is the problem, let's talk about this."

"I'd rather not"

"What is your problem?" it was Puck's turn to snap.

The two men stared at each other for a while before Finn took a deep breath and finally spoke what he felt.

"What if I mess it up" Finn's voice was low.

"That's what your worried about?"

"Yeah" Finn said honestly.

"You won't, not if you want to make it work. Finn there are moments in your life that make you and set the course of who your going to be. Sometimes they are little, subtle moments and sometimes they are big moments you never even saw coming, like this one. No one asks for their life to change, but it does, every moment our lives are changing, we are changing. It's what you do afterwards that counts, it's then that you find out who you really are."

Finn considered Pucks words for a moment before speaking

"When did you become so fucking philosophical dude?"

* * *

><p>"Here you are" Finns voice sounded loud against the quiet night.<p>

It had taken him a while to find her when he came home to a dark house. After speaking to Puck at the hospital earlier he drove around for what felt like hours trying to clear his head and figure out his thoughts. Rachel was laying on her back in the middle of the backyard her hair sprawled out around her. The grass swelled up around her small frame, her eyes trained on the sky. She had her left leg bent at the knee, her bare foot braced against the soft earth below her, her toes tangled in the dewy grass. She didn't move when he spoke but instead turned her face in his direction. There was no light except for the soft glow of the crescent moon, the stars twinkling against the inky black sky. It was a clear night and a bit cool for late summer but it made for perfect star gazing. Finn sat lightly on the grass beside her, lowering himself onto his back. He looked up in the same direction she was silently looking beside him. It was a beautiful sky, full of bright twinkling stars.

"When I was little I could only imagine what a sky like this would look like." Her voice finally broke the silence "I mean I saw pictures and my Dad's took me to the planetarium at the Science Museum, but I never really saw it. Growing up in New York, the city was always bathed in neon lights of Broadway and Times Square. I never knew I was missing anything, I couldn't appreciate just how beautiful our world is." she paused for a minute before continuing.

"Then my father's took me out on Long Island to visit friends one summer. I believe I was 8 or 9 at the time, I remember laying on the beach and just looking up. It was the first time I had been out of the city, that we had ventured from our concrete jungle. I had never seen anything more beautiful or natural in my life. It was like the whole world had burst into this brilliant scene above me. I remember the way the lightening bugs lit up the sand dunes and the soft crash of the waves against the beach. It was the first time I really saw the world. It's easy to take for granted the simple things in life Finn."

"Rachel" he began reaching through the grass for her hand.

She took it tentatively but didn't turn her eyes away from the stars above her. Her breath was steady and relaxing, the only sound in the silent night. A soft breeze went over them and Rachel felt goose bumps raise on her arms.

"After that night I promised myself I would appreciate the good things in life, the simple and beautiful way our world works when you take away all the glitz. But then, as I grew up, I lost that appreciation. My world became about bright lights, big cities and personal gain. Then I came here and I was brought back to that beach on Long Island."

She turned her head towards him in the grass and he looked at her reaching his free hand out to push back her bangs. She smiled at him simply and turned back to the sky.

"But I found something far more beautiful here than just a brilliant sky, I found what it's like to truly love someone, I found you here Finn/"

The silence between them was comfortable and welcoming. Rachel had no qualms about telling Finn exactly how she felt, it was important for him to see the way she viewed the world, the passion that she attacked everything she did with. Even if that passion would scare him away.

"I love you too Rachel" he said softly.

"Why?""What?" he asked shock thick in his voice.

"Why? Out of all the women, why me? Why now?"

"You can't explain these things Rachel. Never ask why I love you, just accept that I do, and that I will for the rest of my life."

Finn sat up suddenly, his abrupt movement shocking Rachel. She sat up slowly and looked in his direction. It was an epiphany moment for Finn, it finally all made sense, it finally all hit him. He had spoke without thinking and spoke the truth at that, he did want Rachel, forever.

"Did you just say the rest of your life?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out the small blue box he had picked up just hours earlier. He spun it around in his hands, contemplating what he was about to do. He hadn't planned on doing this so soon but he had found the perfect antique princess cut diamond in a little pawn shop and it screamed Rachel. He didn't know when or if he was going to use it but the ring _was_ perfect. He figured he would wait for some big dramatic moment when they were back in Washington, take her out to some expensive dinner and get down on one knee and ask her but this, this beautiful night, was perfect. Finn got up on his knees in front of her taking her small hands in his.

"Rachel you have changed me in the best possible ways. You have helped me to realize just how important love and companionship truly are. I love the way you see the world, the way to attack it and make it your own. Your brilliant, tough and so full of life and I love that about you. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears streamed down Rachel's face as he pulled her petite fingers towards him and slipped the ring onto her finger. The light of the moon reflected off it in soft blue light, her hands trembled against his. She could not believe this was happening, she though for sure that he would end their relationship once they were headed back to Washington, not because he didn't love her, but because he was Finn Hudson and he didn't commit to anyone or anything except himself. He pulled her into his strong embrace, she could smell hints of shampoo and cologne against her noise. The smell was so completely Finn, a smell that she would never be able to erase from her memory even years from now. Finn pulled back from her and looked down into her eyes with a look of yearning and that was when she realized she hadn't answered his question, a question that was still lingering in the air.

"Yes" she yelled "Yes I will marry you Finn"

Finn laughed at her enthusiasm and embraced her again. This spunky, tiny little woman was going to be his bride, his wife, forever. He was finally going to make the big commitment and it did not scare him at all.

"You ever had sex under the stars Finn?" she asked a seductive air to her voice.

"No" he laughed amazed by her spunky attitude.

"You mean I can actually be your first at something?"

"Yeah" he laughed "I guess you can".

She squealed in excitement and pushed him down backwards into the grass. He flung his hands out to brace himself as he fell into the grass. She collapsed on top of him, her lips pressing hard against his, her body tight to his as well.

"Wait" he said against her lips

"What?" She giggled running her hand down his frame and cupping his growing erection.

"There is one more thing I wanted to ask you" his mind was going somewhere else as her fingers moved against his jean covered erection.

"Okay" she said applying more pressure with her fingers.

He groaned in approval and involuntarily bucked his hips into her hand. He was rock hard and so ready but he needed to finish the conversation.

"I want to get married here, tomorrow"

"WHAT?" she gasped sitting straight up on his lap, her center pressing down onto his painful erection.

"Lima brought us together, shaped us into who we are as a couple. I want to leave here the same way we came into it, with you as my wife".

"Okay" she smiled "I will marry you tomorrow"

He smiled and reached up grabbing her waist and pulling her to him as he rolled them over. He used his arms to brace himself on either side of her face and looked down at her.

"This is crazy" Rachel laughed wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Yeah" he agreed "but so completely right."

"I have a question for you now?" she smiled.

"Shoot" he brushed his lips against hers.

"Will you fuck me already?"

"Oh…. You'd like that wouldn't you Mrs. Hudson" he responded crashing his lips into hers.

She moaned against his mouth with a smile "say it again."

"Mrs. Hudson"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hope you guys are still with me, life has been a little crazy! Thank for all the support and wonderful reviews/follows, it means to so much to me to know you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. That being said I'm not really sure where I'm going from here with this story, I was thinking of making a sequel but I think I'm just going to keep going right in the original.

I also just wanted to touch base with Finn, I know he's been a bit sappy in the past few chapters but I hope you understand that while he's still badass on the outside he's different with Rachel. I just don't want anyone to think he's gone soft!

Also, I don't own Glee, the Characters, Etc

* * *

><p>Finn slid his key easily into the door of his loft and breathed a sigh of relief, it felt amazing to be home. Behind him Rachel excitedly switched from foot to foot, her hand resting on the small of his back, their bags at her feet. They had chosen to go to Finn's place simply because it was closer to the airport and they were more than ready to consummate their marriage. It had taken all of Finn's willpower to keep his hands off Rachel on the plane, they were professionals after all but he almost dragged her to the bathroom more than once. Finn never thought he would feel so complete, being married to Rachel seemed to complete him in some way. Their wedding might not have been the big event that people dream up but it was perfect for them. Small and intimate, no bullshit or drama, just the two of them pledging their love to one another.<p>

They had woken early that morning, tangled in each other's arms. After an energizing round of morning sex they finally dragged themselves from bed and finished what they needed to do around the house. While Finn loaded the moving truck with Sam's help, Mercedes and Rachel went shopping for her wedding day attire and wedding bands. They were going to meet the guys at the courthouse when it opened at 9 to get the marriage license and then they were heading to the wedding chapel Rachel had found last night in Dayton to get hitched. They had asked the Bureau to push back their flight to the 8pm leaving out of Dayton so they had plenty of time to get things together. The chapel was a small white building shaped like a quaint country church, inside the building was rustic with exposed beams and knotty pine booths. It wasn't beautiful or breathtaking but it was nice enough with warm colors and a homey feel. Finn had promised Rachel the wedding of her dreams when they got back to Washington but she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. Shocking to herself most of all, Rachel only cared about being married to Finn. They were married later that afternoon, her in a white sundress with lacey trim and him in a tan suit, Sam and Mercedes standing as their witnesses. Their words were true and from the heart and the simple ceremony was over in no time. Rachel was used to seeing a band on Finn's finger but this was different, she had put this one there for real and the simple thick circle of white gold represented so much. She was giddy with excitement as they were pronounced man and wife, she could not believe that she had just gotten married on the fly. Rachel Berry-Hudson was so far outside the book it was amazing, she felt free for the first time in her life. After dinner with the Evan's in a quaint Italian restaurant they headed for the airport and flew off towards the next leg of their life together.

Finn turned to face Rachel and bumped the door open with his foot as he took the bags off the floor in front of her. He smiled up with at her with that crooked smile she loved so much.

"I love you wife" he said softly.

She could feel the passion in his voice and it made her stomach do silly things. Even after the last four months together pretty much all the time Finn still made Rachel swoon.

"I love you too" she responded.

Finn backed into the loft reaching for the light switch with the long fingers of his left hand as we went, still smiling at Rachel. The lights came on and she gasped as he spun around to see what she saw. He dropped the bags in his hands, his mouth falling open in shock. His apartment was a complete wreck, there were dishes piled in the sink and across the counter, clothes strewn everywhere in the large living area. The counter of the breakfast bar was covered with mail, papers and crumbs as the garbage in the corner overflowed. Finn was in complete shock, when he left his apartment had been clean and organized. Finn hated housework with a passion but he knew the importance of keeping a clean house. He wasn't a sloppy guy in any part of his life. Rachel came out from beside him walking slowing across the room, her eyes taking in the mess, stepping on a black shirt as she did. She reached down to pick it up, Finn noticing the track lighting reflecting off her ring as she did so. She fluffed the shirt out and held it out to Finn with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't understand" she started reaching for another article of clothing "I though you lived alone."

"I do" he said taking the jean skirt from her hands and tossing it on the counter with the shirt.

Rachel bent down to pick up more articles of clothing her stomach sinking, they were all women's cloths. Small, trendy woman's clothing just to make her feel even better. She knew that Finn's sexual past was filled with women but she didn't need to actually see any of them. Finn grabbed the soft pink shirt from her hand, anger flashing in his eyes but not directed at her.

"Don't do that, leave it" he said evenly. "It's not your job to pick up this mess."

"Okay" she said softly dropping the shorts in her hand back to the floor where she had found them.

She watched him stalk off towards the back of the loft where she assumed his, well I guess it is their, bedroom was.

"Finn" she called out after him but he just kept walking.

She counted to 5 and then followed him, stumbling a little in the unfamiliar territory. This whole thing was unfamiliar territory, they had been married barely 8 hours and they were already facing obstacles. Finn flung the bedroom door open ahead of her, the light spilling into the dark hallway as the door bounced off the wall behind it. He entered the room with like a whirling dervish, his movement sharp, his expression serious. He knew exactly who was behind this and it was his fault that he hadn't gotten in key back in his haste to get rid of her all those months ago. He was angry, at her for taking things this far, at himself for being able to be put in this situation to begin with. Rachel stood in the doorway silently unaware if Finn even knew she was there. The en-suite bathroom door was shut across the room, light poured from under it as steam leaked out into the cool bedroom. The bed was large and masculine, the bed sheets a twisted swirl of brown and white. The room, like the rest of the house, was covered in clothing and feminine accessories.

"Quinn" Finn yelled his hands fisted at his side.

Rachel racked her brain for any recognition of the name Quinn. It click in her head, Finn's last girlfriend, the real estate agent. What the heck was she still doing here?

The bathroom door clicked open and a beautiful blond came into the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her thin, muscular frame. Rachel looked down at her own body comparing herself to the half naked blond across the room. She knew it was a stupid insecurity, Rachel was a beautiful woman and she had the man. She looked at the rings securely on her left hand, this was not the plan she had for her wedding night. But then again her and Finn's romance was anything but textbook.

"Finn, baby, your home" she squealed crossing towards him.

He held out a hand to stop her, his fingers mere inches from her chest, the expression on his face almost scary. Quinn tried to take a step towards him and Finn took a step back. His stalling of her advances made Rachel swell with pride. Rachel could see him breathing slowing, trying to keep his hot temper in check. The blond was still now, staring at his outstretched hand, her green eyes raking over his tall frame.

"What the fuck are you doing here" he finally spoke, his voice low and angry.

"What do you mean? I live here" she said assertively.

"No you don't, I told you before I left that this" he moved his arm back and forth in the space between them "was over. It was over a long time ago."

"Oh come on Finn, you didn't mean that" she laughed her facial emotions were unreadable "You and I, were cut from the same cloth."

"That is where you are wrong, I thought maybe that was true once, but I've come to realize that there is so much more to me than I thought there was."

"Come on Finn" she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Quinn. I've had a lot of time to think about life and the path my life was taking. I've reevaluated the relationships in my life. Including the one that I thought I had with you."

She laughed bitterly "when did you get so enlightened, what did you find God?"

"No" He smiled to himself "I found something much better."

"Better than this" Quinn said reaching up and releasing the towel around her body.

Finn's eyes followed it to the floor, refusing to look at the naked blond.

"Come on Finny, look at me" she purred as Finn reached for the towel on the floor and forced it in her direction.

"Cover up Quinn" he barked never looking at her.

"Come on Finn" her voice was low and seductive.

"Quinn….. Put the fucking towel back on".

Behind him Rachel began to silently cross the cluttered space, keeping her eyes trained on the muscles in Finn's back, not wanting another view of Quinn. When Rachel reached Finn she slowly slid her left arm around his abdomen, the rest of her body hidden behind his much larger frame. She could feel the muscles in his back loosen up at her touch, he was still staring at Quinn's feet. When Quinn looked up from adjusting her towel she saw the small hand resting on Finn's flat abdomen. Her rings standing out against the dark fabric of his shirt, her eyes locking on them immediately.

"What the…" Quinn started to say.

Rachel slid out from behind him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Who the fuck are you" Quinn hissed insecurely grasping the towel now that they were no longer alone.

"I should be asking you" Rachel smiled "But, none-the-less, I'm Rachel. Finn's wife"

Quinn choked a bit on her own saliva as her eyes darted between the two of them.

"Wife" she gasped out.

Finn held up his left hand to confirm what Rachel had just said. Relief flooding through him that Rachel was understanding of the situation, at least for now, he was sure when they were alone he would have a lot of explaining to do. He had promised Rachel that he had severed all connections with his past. And he hadn't been lying, he thought he had. Finn turned slightly towards Rachel placing a kiss on the top of her head before turning his attention back to Quinn.

"You have 24 hours to get this place spotless and get out" Finn said evenly.

"But I have no where to go, I got rid of my place" she pleaded with him.

"You are a grown woman, that is not my problem, nor is it my responsibility. I told you to keep your place, I never asked you to move in here, even when we were together. Which we are not anymore, nor have we been. 24 hours" he said turning on his heel.

Rachel shot the blond a shit eating grin and turned around as well, Finn slipping an arm around her waste. She didn't know what exactly had happened between them, nor did she care, she had him now, and that was all that she cared about.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn crashed into her smaller apartment across town, bodies greedily attacking one another. They had discussed the situation in the cab on the way over. Finn had made sure that Rachel knew that he had no idea Quinn was still crashing at his place. He promised her again that she was the only women for him, that she was the number one priority in his life. He was completely and totally dedicated to their relationship. They had faced their first obstacle, one of many they were going to come across over the next few weeks. They had to tell their both their families that they had run off and gotten married, their friends and the people they work with as well. It didn't make much sense, the speed and haste of their new relationship, from enemies to lovers in 4 months. But life didn't always make sense.<p>

Finn's tongue dipped into Rachel's mouth as he pushed her backwards into the open space of her living room. They bumped into the corner of the couch as they moved backwards, both of them almost falling to the floor.

"You want a tour?" Rachel asked pulling her mouth from Finn's.

His eyes ran up and down her body as he slipped an arm around her waste pulling her to him "Nope."

He covered her mouth with his again as his hands slid to her ass pulling him up his body, her legs wrapping around him. He barely made it across the room, his erection painfully hard, his body yearning to be inside her.

"Bedroom" he gasped out as her lips attacked his neck.

She slid down his body, grabbing his hand and pulling him quickly in the direction of the bedroom that was down a short hallway. Her room was a stark contrast to what his had been with soft feminine pastel colors and ruffled linens. His eyes scanned the room taking in his wife's decorating prowess. He might have to tone down the pastels when it came to their own place, which hopefully they would be getting soon. They had agreed to discuss what their living options would be but Finn already made up his mind after the shenanigans tonight, he was selling his loft. He didn't want to start his new life, with this amazing women, with the ghost of his past all around them. He was okay with living in her place but her apartment was small, and he hoped they would have kids at some point, some point soon. They hadn't even discussed that yet, did she even want kids?

"Finn" she said softly snapping him out of the dreamland he had went to.

She was staring at him, hand on her hip, wavy brown locks of hair falling over her shoulders. She was dressed so simply in jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt, her clothing rumpled from travel, her make up muted, barely there, and yet she looked stunning. This is how he liked Rachel best, natural and unpolished. She always was beautiful to him but when she was like this, she was his Rachel.

"Your beautiful" he said reaching for her and pulling her towards him gently.

Her body bumping against his erection reminded him just how much he wanted her, wanted all of her. She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with excitement. Her hair brushed the top of his arms as she tilted her head back, it gave him goose bumps. She didn't need to respond to him, they knew their feeling for each other explicitly. She rolled up onto her tip toes, stretching her small frame the foot of distance between them. She pulled his head down as she moved up, crashing her lips onto his. He could taste the faint residue of her strawberry lip gloss as he slid his tongue into her warm mouth. She started to walk them backwards towards the bed, breaking the kiss and pushing him hard onto the bed. She pulled his shirt over his head and brought her mouth down onto his bare chest as she stood between his open legs. She dropped to her knees, reaching out for his belt and unhooking it. She looked up at him with a devilish smile on her face scooting back a little.

"Jeans, off" she said firmly. "The boxers too."

Just when Finn thought he couldn't get any harder, her taking command of the situation made him swell with passion. He stood pulling his jeans and boxers down in one swift motion, standing completely naked in front of her. He slid a hand to his erection, stroking it lazily while looking down at her. Her big brown eyes followed his long fingers on his manhood and she felt her panties go instantly wet.

"You like what you see Mrs. Hudson?" his voice was husky.

She said nothing but just scooted forward brushing away his hand and taking him in her mouth in one swift movement. If she didn't take command of this situation back now she never would. He moved the hand to her hair, tangling the brown locks around his fingers, pushing ever so slightly at the back of her head as her tongue slid around his most sensitive spot.

"Oh, Fuck, Rachel" he groaned, rocking his hips into her face.

She brought her hands up and grasped his hips tightly as she brought him further into her mouth alternating swirling and licking motions. Finn was pretty sure he had never been with a woman who gave head quite like Rachel, or one that seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. Truth be told he had gotten more head in the last month than he had in the prior year. But he could understand it, because he loved his face buried between Rachel's legs just as much as he loved her mouth on his organ. He felt his orgasm swelling and he bent a little to push her back from him. He breath was ragged as he tried to control himself. It was like he was a teenager with raging hormones again. His sudden movement shocked her, he usually blew right into her mouth.

"Un uh" he said "Tonight the only place I'm going is buried deep inside you. Now I believe you have some clothes to get out of."

He tugged her arm lightly pulling her to her feet with that crooked grin on his face. She stepped back and looked at him, her gorgeous husband with his toned abs and muscular arms. His erection standing at attention. She loved everything about him, the way his hair curled around his neck when it was a little long, the freckles on his face that spilled across his nose when he got a little sun, his golden brown eyes that seemed to reflect the light. She shed her clothing quickly under the heavy stare of his beautiful eyes. Brushing her hair behind her shoulders she looked up at him as she dropped her jeans and panties to the floor.

"Husband?"

"Yes Wife?"

"Take me to bed….. Now"

He didn't need to be told twice, they crashed onto the bed and he was deep inside her in a matter of seconds. Their bodies moving together like a perfectly choreographed waltz, like they were made to be doing just this. With a couple smooth flicks of her clit Rachel tumbled over the edge and brought him with her, releasing hard into her. He pulled her into his body as their breathing evened out, his eyes were heavy as she pulled the blanket over their naked, sweaty forms and somewhere inside Finn hoped they could fall asleep like every night.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the love for the story! Reviews=Love!

* * *

><p>~ 4 Weeks Later~<p>

Finn and Rachel had been living in their own little bubble for the last four weeks and enjoying every minute of it. There was no place in the world Finn would rather be than with Rachel. He had been afraid that being together all the time for so long would take some of the magic away but it only made it better. Other than occasional trips to see Puck and quick runs to the food and drug store down the block they spent the last 4 weeks completely enwrapped in one another. They went out to romantic dinners at some the best restaurants in Washington, taking turns picking the place. They went to the movies and made out in the back row like teenagers, actually on one occasion Rachel even went down on Finn, that was another first for him, the thrill of possibly being caught was exhilarating. They walked around DC like tourists, arm and arm, taking pictures so they would remember every moment. Finn whisked her away for a mini honeymoon in New York City the second week they were home, and helped her erase the bad memories of the town she still harbored, mainly her life with Jesse. Growing up in New York had been a great experience but her adult life in NY had severely lacked. He took her to a Broadway show, they sang karaoke in a dive bar near NYU, ate New York style pizza and walked through central park hand in hand. Rachel took Finn to all the museums and told him about all her favorite pieces of art and they rode the subway out to Brooklyn and Queens, just because they could. They had sex on every flat surface in their Times Square Hotel room and when they had covered it all they found other places to have sex, including the rooftop. But it wasn't just about the sex for them, they genuinely had a great time with one another, they laughed and talked for hours. Finn made Rachel feel alive, something she hadn't felt in a long time. But their ultimate favorite place to be was curled up on the couch in her apartment, making fun of bad movies on Netflix and just enjoying each other. Finn loved waking up every morning holding Rachel in his arms, he loved the way she giggled when trying to teach him to cook her favorite vegan meals and the way everything they did seemed to end up as a romp between the sheets, even laundry. He felt like a real husband when Rachel asked him to reach high things for her and when she got on him to fix things around the house. He could live like this forever but he knew that their real lives were waiting for them.

The Bureau had given them a month off, to debrief, before returning to active duty in their previous jobs. This was their last weekend of freedom before they returned to work bright and early Monday morning. And with that came the other tasks at hand like finding a place of their own and telling their families about their relationship. The sun was just beginning to peak above the horizon and Finn and Rachel were comfortable tucked in his bed. He stretched out to his full height and Rachel nuzzled closer into his body. Her eyes were still closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. They didn't spend much time at his place but they had gone out to a favorite bar of his the night before and it was closer to just stumble to his place when the night was done. They had not drank very much since they had plans to drive to the Jersey Shore for the weekend. It was the second week of September but summer still had it's nails in deep and it was comfortably warm. Finn pulled Rachel into him, placing a kiss on the top of her head, her bare breasts pressed into his chest.

"Good morning beautiful, I love you" he said barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Morning baby, I can't wait to get to the beach later, it's been so long" her voice was rough with sleep, her breath on his chest.

"I can't wait to see you in that bikini"

"I can't wait for you to take it off me" she said back looking up at him.

He put his hands under her arms and pulled her up his body landing his lips on hers. She scooted her leg up over his thighs and towards his hips, her leg lightly bumping his erection.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered huskily.

Before she even had time to respond his door banged open with enough force to send it almost back to it's closed position. Finn sat upright in bed, Rachel rolled to the side clutching the blankets to her chest beside him. Her heart raced and she shook a little with the shock.

"YOU GOT FUCKING MARRIED" the voice was high pitched and familiar.

Rachel felt Finn breath a sigh of relief beside her as she looked at the well dressed, nicely coiffed male with a hand firmly on his hip.

"Good morning to you to Kurt" Finn said leaning comfortably against his headboard.

His eyes shifted down to Rachel and he smiled at her, she was looking up at him with those huge brown eyes, her bangs in her face, clutching the brown sheets to her smooth, white skin.

"Rachel Berry, this is my step-brother Kurt Hummell. Kurt, my wife Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Kurt" Rachel said not looking at him before hissing to Finn "I'm naked here babe."

Kurt laughed from across the room "No offense darling but your equipment does nothing for me"

"Kurt's gay" Finn said evenly. "And nosy."

"It's true, the gay part at least and while you do have great breasts they are nothing more than an accessory to me, like a purse or pair of shoes."

"Um thanks" Rachel said and Finn could tell how uncomfortable she was with this situation.

Finn reached down beside the bed and grabbed his shorts, lifting his hips beneath the sheets to pull them on. Thanking God that his erection had softened with Kurt's appearance. Once he was covered he pulled himself from his bed and turned to his step-brother, spinning him by the shoulder and guiding him out of the room. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Rachel before quietly shutting the door. Finn shoved Kurt's shoulder lightly propelling him towards the living room as he ran his other hand through his disheveled hair.

"Seriously dude?" Finn said as they walked into the brightly lit room "You've never heard of a phone? Or maybe not visiting at" Finn glanced at the clock "7 AM."

"I've tried to call you, 3 times, you sent me right to voicemail."

"Oh right" Finn chuckled, he and Rachel had been otherwise busy all three times he called.

"EW…. Seriously Ew Finn" Kurt said as if he had never done anything quite as disgusting. Then again to Kurt sleeping with a beautiful woman like Rachel probably was disgusting.

Finn glanced into the living room and waved at Blaine who sat looking uncomfortable on the couch. Blaine and Kurt had been together since high school and Finn often attributed Kurt's staying grounded to Blaine. They were polar opposites but they worked and that was all that mattered. Finn had never gotten it before, staying with one person for so long, but he did now. He had finally seen the light.

"Morning Blaine" Finn said to his brother's boyfriend.

"Morning Finn, sorry about the wake up call. I tried to talk him out of it but…. you know Kurt."

Kurt cleared this throat, shooting a look at Blaine who simply smiled at his love. Kurt spun back to Finn and replaced his hand on his hip.

"How could you get married? Just like that?"

"Why do you really care?" Finn said putting on a pot of coffee.

"I'm your brother" Kurt said matter of factly.

"You never cared before" Finn was shuffling around in the kitchen.

"You can't just do stuff like that. How do you think your Mother is going to feel? Her only son, her only child, and she didn't even know you were married" Kurt sat on the edge of the couch.

"I would hope she would be happy that I finally got my shit together".

"You think this will make her happy?"

"Come on Kurt…."

"Finn" he stressed.

"Your mad because you weren't invited. That's why you're here, because you didn't get to design my wedding, because you, Kurt Hummell, were left out of something" Finn pulled out four mugs from the cabinet.

Across the apartment Finn heard his bedroom door open and the sound of Rachel's slippers shuffling down the hallway. He looked up and smiled at her as she entered the room in pink heart pajamas. She crossed the room to Finn and reached up and kissed him before taking two coffee mugs and heading into the living area. She handed one to Kurt and then another to Blaine. He put the mug down and stood, holding out a hand to her

"Blaine Anderson".

Rachel took his hand "Rachel Berry-Hudson, it's a pleasure to meet you. And you as well Kurt" she said looking over his shoulder.

Kurt was grilling her with calculating eyes. Looking for some sort of imperfection but Rachel didn't look like Finn's other girlfriends.

"I'm not one of those girls" Rachel said evenly.

"What does that mean?" Kurt tried to sound offended but really he was just embarrassed that she caught what he was doing.

"I'm not with your brother for some ulterior motive or anything. I love him, we work well together, so we got married."

"How did you find out anyway?" Finn said coming into the room and handing a steaming hot mug of coffee to his wife.

"Quinn called me. Said you were brainwashed and needed someone rational to come talk to you"

"Quinn" Finn and Rachel said together.

"What the fuck are you doing talking to Quinn" Finn said.

"She called me, I never like the girl, but I tried to stomach her when you were dating. I always tried to stomach them, all of them, because I never knew which one would be the one"

"That's… thanks I guess" Finn said embarrassed, he didn't want to talk about the women in his past.

"We went shopping a few times, after that I was her "gay best friend". She called me a couple days ago and said some bitch got her hook in you."

"I assure you Kurt, that I'm not brainwashed" Finn laughed. "And Rachel is not a bitch."

"Quinn's words not mine" Kurt reminded his brother.

Finn took Rachel's hand and smiled at her before starting to speak. Blaine stopped him before he had a chance to say anything though.

"I told you Kurt, why would you even listen to that crazy broad. Finn, Rachel, I'm sorry to burst in on you like this. We should be going"

"Look" Rachel spoke mostly to Kurt "Why don't you come to Jersey with us?"

Finn sighed beside her, the last thing he wanted to do was to share her with his brother this weekend. He knew it was selfish but he wanted Rachel to himself for as long as possible.

"We can get to know each other and you can see for yourself who I am."

"Okay" Kurt said.

"Okay?" Finn said a little despondent.

"Okay" Kurt said clapping his hands.

* * *

><p>~Wildwood, NJ~<p>

It was dark by the time they pulled onto the strip and Finn was more than a little annoyed. It had taken Kurt entirely to long to get his stuff together for a weekend at the shore. Finn's original plans didn't involve much clothing anyway so he had packed pretty light but seriously, how did one man need so much clothing for 2 days, Finn had to push and shove just to get all his luggage in the car. What the heck ever happened to traveling light, there was something to be said about being able to fit what you need into a duffle bag. They were staying at a little Doo-Wop motel called the Cara Mara, Finn loved how it felt like he was being taken back in time when he stayed at the shore. Sometimes he would stand on the balcony and just think about what it had been like in the 1960s at the height of the Doo-Wop era. The Jersey Short had to be one of Finn's favorite places on earth, and he's seen some crazy places. He used to come down here with Puck and just go crazy but this would be his first trip that didn't involve getting hammered at the clubs in North Wildwood or picking up chicks on the boardwalk. His and Puck's summers had been like a scene from the MTV hit Jersey Shore that had been on when he was in High School. This trip he planned on spending the next two days on the beach with his beautiful wife in that tiny bikini she packed. Well that was until their twosome became a foursome, now the tiny motel room seemed crowded and he had to fight for his wives attention. He had offered to pay for a room for Kurt and Blaine but it was the end of summer and the shore was packed with last chance vacationers.

Apparently Kurt and Rachel bonded pretty quickly mashed in the back of Finn's SUV on the 4 hour drive to the shore. Blaine and Finn had chatted comfortably from the front seat as Kurt and Rachel got louder and louder behind them. Now they were laughing and carrying on like they had known each other forever. This was part of the reason that Finn was in no rush to tell his family about his marriage. He knew how involved and welcoming they were and while that was a good thing he wasn't ready to share Rachel with them. He knew it was completely selfish but he wanted to keep the tiny brunette all to himself. Especially in that tiny bikini she had backed away with her skirts and tank tops. After listening to them giggle and carry on for about an hour, Finn excused himself, not that anyone was listening to him, and went out on the balcony. Blaine had passed out on the couch minutes after entering the room and in doing so Finn lost his "buddy". He was leaning over the railing watching the lights reflect off the smooth water of the pool. The night was warm and breezy, in the distance he could hear the waves hitting the shore. On the street below families bustled around under the bright lights of the strip of motels. All of them were decked out in original neon lighting and it was kind of surreal, like Times Square with a beach setting.

"Finn" his voice was smoother and calmer than earlier.

Finn hadn't even heard the motel room door open or close, didn't even know he wasn't alone on the balcony. He turned around leaning his arms on the white metal railing to see his brother standing by the large window, an arm resting on the blue deck chair.

"Kurt" he said evenly turning back to look at the pool.

"I was wrong" Kurt admitted joining him at the railing "About the way I approached you this morning and about Rachel."

Kurt would never admit he was wrong unless he actually felt he was wrong. He wasn't the type of guy to worry about preserving peoples feelings. Kurt always told it like it was and while that could be a lot to deal with most of the time, it was also refreshing. Finn always knew where he stood with Kurt, much like Rachel, he realized now that the two of them were a lot alike. Finn looked over at Kurt from where he was leaning on his forearms and smiled at him. Kurt continued, not needing a response from Finn.

"You've been a mess since high school, since baby gate. I know you don't, didn't, trust a women farther than you could throw her, even if you really liked her. That is why it was so shocking to me to hear that you got married, on the fly, to a women we had never met. I thought maybe something else was going on, that maybe she was after something from you to be able to convince you to marry her. But being here with the two of you, I know the answer, this is real, you finally found something real."

"I did" Finn said turning his eyes back to the pool.

He was still the same dude he had been, just a bit softer, he didn't really feel comfortable talking to point blank about his feelings, even to Kurt. He had been closed off for so long, it was difficult to open those doors. Rachel brought it out in him, he wasn't sure how she was able to, but she was breaking down his walls.

"It's scarier than shit isn't it" Kurt laughed.

Finn looked back and him and saw it in his eyes, even after years with Blaine the idea of being completely in love with one person, forever, _was_ scarier than shit.

"It seems almost impossible" Finn said shifting his weight off his forearms.

"In dreams and in love there are no impossibilities" Kurt responded.

In the past a response like that would have annoyed the shit out of Finn. He had a hard time following the way Kurt spoke sometimes, but now, he spoke like Rachel and he finally understood. They stood in a comforting silence looking off towards the black ocean, listening to the waves crashing on the shore.

"Kurt" Finn said softly after a while "I'm completely and totally in love with this women. It's like I can't breathe sometimes. Within her I lose myself. Without her I find myself wanting to become lost again."

"And yet it feels so good doesn't it" Kurt smiled lost in his own world.

"Hell yeah it does" he laughed.

"She is an amazing women Finn, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks" Finn smiled then looked towards the hotel room "Where is she anyway?"

"She fell asleep" Kurt laughed "Our loves are quite the party animals."

Finn had not been this at ease around Kurt since high school, it was a relief to feel like himself again. Kurt openly disagreed with Finn's lifestyle, with the women and the alcohol. It caused a lot of tension between the two men, Kurt always tried to point out how Finn could do better by himself every time they saw each other. Finn was so annoyed by the whole thing that he started not coming around the family as often, simply to avoid dealing with Kurt.

"Kurt" Finn said smiling at his brother "Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding, I would never turn this down. You know I have to have my nose all up in the business" He laughed loudly.

"Come on" Finn said turning away from the railing "Lets wake these party poppers up and get some dinner."

Tonight, for the first time in years, it felt like it used to be. Before Finn had been broken by life, before he had become cynical and jaded, before he had resorted to being a complete douche bag. Finn Christopher Hudson had finally become the man that his mother had raised him to be, a man his father would be proud to call his son. Love looked good on Finn!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Things are getting dicey! Reviews=Love, lets get it to 200!

I own nothing but a Pontiac Aztek and a 3 bedroom fixer upper!

* * *

><p>It was a crisp, sunny October day the first time they really fought, but really it had been coming for weeks. Things had not gone smooth since they returned from Jersey and back into the daily grind of their hectic, fast paced lives. They knew from the beginning it wasn't going to be easy but he had never guessed it would have been this hard either. In Lima, life with Rachel had been perfect, easy and natural, but now, here under the bright lights of Washington, things seemed different. They had arguments and disagreements in the past but this was a real knock down, drag out fight, with words of course. They had been back at work for a little over a month and Finn was miserable, he was in an eternally nasty mood, he was frustrated and worst of all, Finn Hudson was out of shape! It sounded so trivial and stupid but in this world, your body is your best weapon and could be your worst enemy. You could never tell by looking at him but the first time he ran the course at Quantico he knew. Correction Finn Hudson was out of shape and work was kicking his ass and that was driving him insane. Work had always come easy to Finn but he had been 23 when he entered the academy and even though it had only been 3 ½ years, his body was older, more abused. He had been foolish to think the Bureau would let them just jump back into active duty without putting them through the paces. It takes 20 intensive weeks at Quantico when you first join the Bureau, 140 days that could easily kill a weaker man, or woman. On top of class work they put new recruits through intensive training in physical fitness, defensive tactics, practical application exercises, and the use of firearms. It was brutal, hellish and Finn had loved every moment of it because it allow him to exert himself. When he was in the moment, his adrenaline rushing through his veins, he never felt more alive.<p>

When they had returned to work that Monday morning, after an amazing weekend in New Jersey, they had been informed that they would be spending some time at Quantico, the FBI training facility in Virginia. Finn was much more excited about that than Rachel had been, he and Puck had the best time at Quantico. Rachel tried to seem as excited as he was but she couldn't fool him. She wasn't Puck, this wasn't going to be like before. The first day back Finn felt like he had flashed back in time, before he was an FBI hot shot, when he was just some dumb kid trying to make it. Finn had made a lot of mistakes in his life but joining the Bureau and being at the Academy, it was like he finally found the missing puzzle pieces. Finn had figured this time around would be so much easier but boy was he wrong. As he stood at the end of the obstacle course, bent at the waist, gasping for precious air, he knew he had a lot of work to do. He was drenched in sweat, dressed in grey FBI issued sweats, this hair stuck to the sides of his face as sweat dripped onto the ground below him. He had been running the course all day and he still couldn't get through without becoming winded, he used to be able to run this course with ease. On the outside he looked pretty much as he always had, all tight muscles on a lean frame but when he looked in the mirror, Finn could see the subtle change. He wasn't quite as chiseled anymore; his abs were less defined, the muscles in his legs less hard and he could pinch a thin layer of fat in his belly. He knew this was stupid, to stand in front of a mirror and pick at himself like an obsessed teenage girl but it was true. Finn was in the gym everyday prior to his trip to Lima, sometimes twice a day alternating cardio and weightlifting, he and Puck pushed each other to their limits. It wasn't just something he did, it was a legitimate lifestyle choice and apparently fucking like rabbits with Rachel didn't exactly have the same effect. Though it was much more fun.

Rachel, his Rachel…..

He would do anything for that women, he would give all this up in an instant. In a previous life he could not imagine a world where he was satisfied as anything but an FBI agent. Now he was pretty sure he could be content just being Rachel's husband, not that either of them were planning on giving up their careers. And yet, despite all feelings, tonight had been an epic failure. He didn't even know what they had been fighting about anymore, but he knew words were said that should not have been said. From the moment he walked in the door he had felt she was on him, so he just exploded and she retaliated. Both doing more screaming than listening, each trying to hurt the other in the most personal of ways. Using things that they shared in confidence to hurt the other. It was like all the stress of the past month was finally bubbling over the surface. In the past he would have relieved his stress by getting hammered with Puck and screwing whatever pretty girl or girls he could find. He had made the mistake of telling that to Rachel right before she flung the door open and told him to get out. He should never have said that to her, not only because it was inherently mean but because he didn't feel that way anymore. Finn didn't want to go out and get hammered and sleep around anymore, Rachel was more than enough women for him. No matter how crazy she drove him sometimes or how mad he would get at her, she was his girl. He could have gone home, back to his place and let her cool off but he didn't want to be that far away from her. So he grabbed his coat and made his way to the roof. He hadn't even argued with her when she kicked him out because he deserved it. The roof was a favorite place of theirs, they would sometimes sit out here and watch the sunrise over the city. He looked out over the skyline from where he sat on the rooftop, kneading a hand through his hair, he could not believe he messed this up. He had been right when he told Puck about his fears, that maybe Finn Hudson wasn't capable of such a deep relationship. Ugh but he didn't really believe that himself either, he knew he could do this and he knew he wanted to do it!

* * *

><p>Rachel paced the living room, back and forth, over and over for what seemed like an hour. Finally she collapsed back onto the couch, as the tears finally reached her eyes, she didn't even know she had been holding them back. But she had been holding them back since Finn left. Well more correctly since she kicked him out, she could still hear her telling him to "Get the Fuck OUT" and yet it didn't even sound like her own voice. She had just been so angry, how could he say those things to her, about his past. He had actually called her frigid, frigid can you believe it. He said it to make her angry, she knew, because she had done the same thing. She even actually called him an asshole, which she didn't mean either. The whole stupid fight was completely pointless, she didn't even know how it started, just that it had. It was like the energy between them finally lit the spark that set off the explosion. Now she felt completely lost, she didn't need Finn in her life, but she wanted him there. Lima had been like a dream, things just happened naturally. Finn had said Washington was going to be a challenge. Finn was right. It seemed like Finn was always right. He had been right about her, she was frigid, before but she was working on being more flexible in life. She didn't want to live by the book anymore but she needed Finn to help her be more spontaneous. Rachel always thought everything through 100% before acting and Finn, well Finn never thought about anything before he did it. Next to impulsive in the dictionary there was a picture of Finn. Things had not been to great the last month, Finn was on edge and she understood it, she did, but she had also had enough. It wasn't her fault that he was out of shape, god knows she wasn't in the best shape of her life either. She used to be able to run a mile in just about 6 minutes flat, now she was lucky if she could finish in less than 8 ½. But it wasn't just the work stuff, it was the house search, the relationship hiding and everything. They needed time away from their lives already and it had only been a month. God what was happening to them, this was stupid. Did they really love their jobs that much, that they would be willing to give up what they had together for them.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed out in fury.

She shot her leg forward and kicked the coffee table which slid across the room. This was not going to happen, not if she had anything to do about it. She pulled her cell phone out as she stood and hit a familiar number.

"Hello beautiful" Kurts peppy voice was on the other end of the line.

"I kicked Finn out" it just stumbled from her mouth.

"WHAT?" Kurt yelled, she had to tug the phone away from her ear.

"We got in a fight and I kicked him out. We have been on edge lately and we just blew up at each other. He called me frigid and I called him an asshole. I didn't mean it though, and of it, and….." her voice cracked.

"Rachel" Kurt's voice was soft.

"and I want him to come back. I don't want to live without him. I love him Kurt."

"Look, Rachel, Finn is a difficult, deep man. He's hard to read and even harder to live with sometimes. Finn has a lot of heartbreak in his past, as you know, that girl messed him up. He's always pushed people away after that because he thinks he knows whats best for Finn. But Finn doesn't always know what's best for Finn, believe me. But he is a good person and he loves you. Don't let him push you away, he's worth fighting for."

"I know that Kurt"

"Then what are you talking to me for?"

* * *

><p>"Do you want a divorce" her voice shocked him.<p>

She knew exactly where to find him, she knew he wouldn't go home. When he wanted to be alone with his thoughts he liked to connect to the earth. Rooftops, Parks and stuff like that, she knew exactly where he would go. And there he was leaning against the ledge looking out over the city below him. He didn't even hear her come out onto the rooftop. He spun around to see her standing behind him, hair pulled loosely back, her coat wrapped around her and her feet bare. Her mascara had run down her cheeks making tracts to where the tears dropped off her chin. She looked like holy hell and it was his fault, all of this was his fault. He had a horrible temper, it made his passion for the job better but reeked havoc on his personal life. But worse than anything in the world was the way his stomach dropped when she said divorce. No matter how nasty the fight got he had never, not once thought of divorcing her.

"Rachel"

"Yes or No Finn" she didn't make a move to step closer to him but just stood there watching him.

She could be so strong, so bullheaded sometimes and it scared him. When she was determined to do something, it got done. He hoped that the something she was determined to do wasn't divorce him. He said nothing turning to look at her, leaning his arms against the cold concrete wall that kept him safely on the roof. The night sky was bright and clear above them, the temperatures dropping steadily.

"Because, if that's what you want, you can have it. I love you but I want you to be happy, even if that means your not with me. I know all of this was so fast and that it's such a far cry from how you lived your life before. I don't doubt that you love me Finn but…. But maybe you just don't like being tied down. And I get that, I do."

She was rambling, a nervous habit. He waited for her to finish talking, watching her as she did. She must have taken his silence as an answer though. He licked his lips slowly and looked straight at her.

"No, god no, I don't want a divorce Rachel" he said evenly. "It never even crossed my mind."

"Are you sure?" she pressed her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"100%" he said holding his hands out.

"Thank God" she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding "Because I really didn't want to give you a divorce but I also didn't want to seem like some crazed loser if you did want that."

"Rachel, we knew Washington was going to be hard, maybe not this hard, but hard none the less. I LOVE being married to you, it's the best part of my day, knowing I get to come home to you."

"I love being married to you too."

She walked into his outstretched arms and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms strongly around her and she felt like she was home. She missed this Finn, the loving, affectionate Finn but she knew he would be back. Nobody is perfect, especially not Finn Hudson, but to her he was perfectly flawed.

"I'm so sorry Finn" she said softly.

"No….." he shook her shoulders pulling her away from him so he could look down at her. "Rachel this is not your fault. I'm the one who has been nasty for the past month. I've been hard on you and hard on myself as well but I can't forget the amazing way you make me feel. Ugh, this is so stupid, we can't fight each other like this."

"I haven't exactly helped, in fact I started egging you on purpose" she said guiltily.

"Eh, I would have done the same thing. I think this is something we both have to work on, to better separate our work from our home lives."

"I'm just happy to know you still love me" she smiled at him.

"Still love you? Still love you? Baby I'm hooked, 100%, you got me. I'm never going to be able to shake this even if I wanted. Luckily for me, I don't want to ever shake it. I love being with you, you make me smile."

"The smiles…. That's what you're in it for?" she cracked a joke at him.

"They are like crack to me! Seriously Rach, If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand."

They both took a moment and looked up at the brilliant sky above them. They stood like that for a moment before she spoke.

"Wow are you from Wisconsin?" she laughed.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Cuz that was cheesy" her bubbly laughter filled the night sky.

"That is why I love you" he pulled her to him again.

"You and me against the world right?" she looked up at him.

There was something else, he could read it on her face. His whole body tensed and he tightened his grip on her while still trying to look natural. This was the part where the girl always has some devastating news, she kissed or slept with someone else or something like that.

"Of course" his voice betrayed him a little.

"Well good" she stepped back and looked at him "Because I have something to tell you."

"Yeah? Is it something sexy?" he laughed hoping to shake the feelings inside.

She stared up at him, her eyes raking back and forth over his face. She was trying to read his emotions and something else. She was stalling he could see the nerves in her expression. But what was causing her to be so nervous. She took a deep breath, looking down at her feet as she spoke. Her next words could change everything, for the better and the worse. But she couldn't exactly just hold this in forever could she.

"I'm pregnant" She ran her eyes over his face, trying to read his emotions.

He was silent, staring down at her. His arms were still wrapped around her waist as she held her breath. His eyes shook back and forth across her features for a while before she saw it. That crooked half smile that made her stomach explode in butterflies, a smile that only meant good things.

"Really?" he asked softly.

"Would I joke about this?"

"When?"

"Jersey" she said evenly. "I just found out though. I haven't even had any symptoms but when I did my physical for work they did a pregnancy test. It was positive."

"Your pregnant" His eyes danced a little as he spoke.

"Yep" she smiled.

"With my baby" it was a statement not a question.

She smiled at him as he lifted her from the ground and laid a strong kiss on her lips before sliding her back to the ground. He leaned down and put his hand against her flat abdomen.

"Ahhh this is awesome Rach" he was like a little boy on Christmas morning.

He turned around and faced the city, his city and yelled at the top of his lungs "MY WIFE IS PREGNANT".

"Finn... it's the middle of the night" she laughed

"I'm just so happy" he gushed.

"Me too. Now can we go inside. My feet are freezing."

Finn just smiled and pulled her towards the door.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright guys were getting near the end. Thanks so much for sticking with me on this crazy journey. And of course for all the wonderful reviews and follows. We might actually make it to 200!

On a side note I might actually make a sequal once were done that consists of basically one shots of their life together. I've gotten lots of suggestions that people would like that so look out for that one.

Also I don't own Glee, The characters or anything.

* * *

><p>Rachel hated the snow, no matter how many winters she endured it she never liked it any more. If she didn't love the city of Washington so much she would seriously suggest moving to warmer climates. And yet here she was, in the middle of a huge Nor'easter trying to get the snow off her car enough to drive. It was like a impossible battle, as soon as she cleared the snow the huge flakes replaced it. There was 6 inches of snow on the ground already easy and it wasn't going to let up any time soon. Rachel knew that she should not be venturing out in this weather but she was bull headed. It was the middle of December and the colors of Christmas were all around her but Rachel wasn't in a very festive mood. It was still early in the season and winter had already been brutal on the Nations Capitol. She was a little over 16 weeks pregnant and her growing belly got in the way as she tried to wipe the snow from the middle of the windshield. Other than the snow however life had been good to her. Once back to headquarters she fell into an easy groove. They had her on light duty to be careful so she had spent a lot of time interrogating witnesses and suspects as well as a lot of background work. She still got out in the field as much as possible but she was careful to protect herself too. Meanwhile, Finn was in the middle of a huge case involving the homicide of two Baltimore Police Officers during a far reaching narcotics investigation that spanned 4 states and multiple departments. The officers were not killed in the line of duty but instead found dead in their homes, bodies staged, homes ransacked. A third Philadelphia officer had been attacked as well but was able to call 911, she was currently in a medically induced coma at University of Maryland Medical Center. Finn had been working around the clock practically for the last 6 weeks since they were brought into the case.<p>

"Need help?" she heard a male voice behind her, she jumped and she turned around.

Puck stood behind her dressed in his suit still, snow sticking to his head. He had chosen to keep the Mohawk and a cast still adorned his wrist. He had returned to work the first week of November on light duty after two more surgeries on his wrist. Since that time he had been going through cold cases and following leads to determine if they should be re-opened. Rachel knew he was miserable and Finn not being around much didn't help. A guy like Puck needed the action of the job, the thrill of it, to make the paperwork worthwhile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come check on you, you know with the storm and all" he said taking the snow brush from her gloved hand. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was going to go down and bring Finn some dinner. I know he will probably be working all night and I miss him."

"It's dangerous out here and your…." Puck looked down at her "Damn."

She ran a hand over her swollen stomach and rolled her eyes at him. Why did people always have that reaction when they saw her. She knew she was a small woman but was she really that big? Okay she knew she was, they had thought she might have been having twins but luckily the ultrasound had shown just one, very active baby in there.

"Come on" she said huffily throwing the door open and getting in the car.

"Is there any connection between the officers in Baltimore and the one in Philly other than this case. I'm talking something buried in the past." Finn asked rubbing his palm against his eyes.

His jacket was thrown over the back of his chair, his hair a complete mess because he kept running his fingers through it. His tie hung loosely around his neck as he took a sip from what had to be his 6th cup of coffee. They had been over this, 100 times easily, but they were missing something. The third officer, the one in Philly, something felt different about it. Finn's partner Mike Chaing sat at the desk beside him, his feet up on the corner, riffling through police reports from the scenes. Finn and Mike were not the only ones that felt that the case in Philly felt off, the call for the FBI to step into the case came down from somewhere way up top.

"Nothing I've seen. The two officers in Baltimore didn't know each other before they were on the force together. The third officer, the one in Philly, she has no known connections to the Baltimore officers other than this case, which she had only recently been assigned to when connections were made between Philly and Baltimore."

"Do you feel that there is something fishy with this Philly case?"

"Honestly, yeah. But she's the 'victim' we cannot just go in there blind accusing her of…. What? Being dirty in some way? We need to build a good strong case if we are going to go down that route, preferably one with explanation. What does she have to gain from staging her own "attempted murder?"

Mike looked up and nodded his head towards the door and Finn turned around so see Rachel come in holding a big plate of food in her hands. Puck held the door open as she entered with a big smile on her face.

"Rachel, baby, what are you doing here?"

"You boys need a good healthy dinner."

"It snowing like crazy out there babe, you should have stayed home."

"I'm fine, Puck rode with me" she said as if that made the snow less dangerous.

"Yes….Puck is Superman" he rolled his eyes at his wife.

Finn turned towards Mike and introduced them. Rachel put the food down on Finn's desk and crossed over to shake Mike's hand.

"Good to see you Puck" Mike said with a friendly head nod.

"Likewise" Puck responded.

Puck had met Mike more than a few times since Finn had become his partner 2 years ago. Dinner was natural and light as they ate over the mess on their desks. Rachel had cooked a hearty meal of warm chili and cornbread. Her cooking was phenomenal and the men attacked it with vigor. When the food had been eaten and the conversation had grown cold Rachel decided it was probably about time to get back home and let Finn continue to work on his case. Mike had been searching through the 3rd officers background and Rachel said it's not fair if he did all the work.

"I should be home before midnight" Finn said kissing Rachel softly on the lips and then leaning down placing a soft kiss on her belly.

"I hope so" she smiled at him before turning to leave.

"Hey Puck" Mike said as he turned to leave as well "The name Raha Vindhya mean anything to you?"

"Nah, but I can run the name through our narcotics log if you want."

"Don't worry about it tonight."

Finn walked Rachel out and then returned turning back to Mike so see him staring at him with a look of shock on his face. Finn raised an eyebrow in his direction, what the heck was his problem.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Computer services pulled all the files from Officer Vindhya's computer as well as both current and deleted emails. I was going over them and I found this" he said sliding the paper in his direction.

Mike looked worried and a bit twitchy as Finn took the paper and looked at it. Finn's eyes scanned the paper, his nerves on edge, his hands growing sweaty. On the paper were detailed information about the cases he had covered over the past two months. Crime scenes and locations along with dates and times. All cases that he had worked on either as primary or through consultation.

"I don't understand" Finn said.

"I think Officer Vindhya is dirty, and a decoy. Her injuries were not life threatening but severe enough to look like a vicious attack and the medical coma she's in. I think it's unnecessary."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't think the Vindhya case is connected to the Baltimore cases but somebody wants us to think it was. Somebody wants us, or more specifically you, on this case."

* * *

><p>Rachel loved the new apartment they had chosen a little over a month ago in the NoMa district of DC. It was a up and coming neighborhood north of Massachusetts Ave, close to the Capitol District but littered with eclectic taste. The building they had chosen was a brand new construction with 6 floors of lofts. They had chosen the 6th floor so they still got the view of the city they both loved and the roof access. The best part was they got to chose all the amenities in their loft from the mahogany wood floors to the granite countertop. Rachel was leaning against the counter, making a cup of hot tea watching the snow fall outside. She had told Puck that she was going to bed when he drove her back to the house but she had been having problems sleeping. She could not get comfortable even though she was still a month away from halfway through her pregnancy. It also didn't help that she slept better with Finn around and lately he hadn't been. She felt the baby move inside her, it was a light barely there movement but she felt it more and more every day. She rubbed her belly as she dunked the tea bag into the steaming hot water.<p>

"I know baby, I miss your daddy too"

She talked to the baby all the time, especially when she was lonely. It made it easier to realize that even when he wasn't there she had a part of him with her at all times.

Behind her Rachel heard the front door click shut and she smiled. It was barely past 11 but she had not expected Finn home for at least another hour. He always tried to be home by midnight but it was usually closer to 1 when he came in the door. She missed seeing him, eating dinner with him every night and going to bed together. Most days she was fast asleep when he let himself into the room and their bed. She sipped from the warm mint tea quickly before sliding it back on the counter.

"Hey baby your early" she said walking from the kitchen into the open, airy living space.

She stalled in her tracks at who she saw though. Instead of Finn she was face to face with Nikko Sardi. He was wearing a well tailored dark colored suit, sunglasses pushed up on his forehead. A cocky smirk on his handsome face, a face that Rachel wanted to punch off. She had no idea what Sardi wanted with her or how he had even gotten in here, the security in the building was supposed to be state of the art.

"Good evening Agent Berry" he voice was strong and masculine.

She ran a hand instinctively over her belly but didn't move from the spot or speak. She just looked at him with hard brown eyes. She had never had any personal contact with Sardi but she knew how dangerous he was. She had seen what he and his boys had done to Puck and Finn back in Lima and they were lucky. Here she was 16 months pregnant in a robe and fuzzy slippers, completely unprotected. She had hoped that her pregnant state would be a deterrent to bodily harm but she knew Sardi, he was a sick bastard.

"What do you want Sardi?" she said evenly, she couldn't let him hear the fear in her voice.

"I think you know Agent Berry. Or should I call you Mrs. Monticello?" he laughed bitterly. "Imagine my shock to find out that the men ruining my game were Federal Agents. I mean I knew there was something off about Mr. DeLuca but the fact that he was on the take… "

"I don't know what your talking about" she started to back up towards the kitchen but he crossed the room and grabbed her arms.

"Don't fuck with me Berry,. Agents Puckerman and Hudson ruined my business, set me back lots of money and got half of my team arrested. You would think after putting you undercover like that they would have provided you some protection."

"Maybe they did" she said glancing towards the second floor to try and throw him off.

"I'm not stupid Agent Berry."

"What do I have to do with this?" she wished he would let go of her.

"They took away something very important to me….. Seems I should repay the favor" he hissed putting a hand on her belly.

She struggled against him swinging her arms and trying to kick her legs in his direction. To threaten her was one thing but to threaten her precious, unborn baby was completely different. She was mad now, furious, but still grossly under armed.

"Don't fucking touch me….." she shouted as he held tighter to her.

"Oh come on Rachel" his voice sounded dirty on his tongue. "What's a little touching among friends?"

"I said don't fucking touch me…."

"Stop" he said as she started to scream.

When she felt the cold metal touch her temple she shut her mouth. Of course he had a gun, why wouldn't he, and he would shoot her if he felt he needed to. She stopped screaming and then stilled in her motions, standing completely rigidly still. He laughed, like someone had just told a funny joke. She wanted to rip his face off and feed it to a tiger or something. He ran a finger along her cheek as he leered down at her and she felt like she needed a shower from his look alone.

"You are quite a pretty little thing, a little unconventional by Hollywood standards but I understand what Agent Hudson saw in you."

"Fuck you Sardi" she hissed.

"To bad he ruined that smoking hot little body of yours. Had to mark you with his seed, make sure we all knew just who you belonged to. I've had so much fun watching you two, seems putting his seed in you has made him even hornier, how do you guys even find the time?"

Rachel felt like she was going to throw up, this man had been watching them for god knows how long. Following them like a dog, hidden in the shadows, waiting to make his move. She wanted to rip his fingers off her body, to run as fast as she could away from him but instead she stood still. Then he moved away from her and walked around the apartment slowly looking at what he could.

"This apartment is designed much nicer than your house in Lima. I had so much fun looking around when I planted those bugs. You know I just knew that something was up with you guys. The way you blew into town and started in on the game. I of course undershot my expectations of you, Federal Agents" he laughed "Who would have thought?"

"That wasn't Mancini" she said realization hitting her, it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Nope. It was fun listening in on your lives though. You have a dirty fucking mouth, Agent Berry, it's not very ladylike. Then I got an idea, on how to solve all of my problems. If I could give Puckerman to Mancini I knew the good guys would sweep into save him. Taking care of Mancini and getting the Bureau out of my hair at the same time. It was a brilliant plan, and perfectly executed."

"Wouldn't it have been more beneficial to just team up with Mancini?"

He laughed as if he should have known that was a dumb thing.

"The Mancini's have been a thorn in my side since I was young."

"I don't understand"

"My father and Nickoli Mancini grew up together, in Brooklyn, both in prominent Italian families. They were never friends, they always were rivals. When I was 6 Nick Mancini killed my father, in cold blood and yet he walks free. I tried to get him back, take away someone close to him so I worked with the Tedeshi's to take out Anthony Mancini, I was driving the car the night he was killed. It was my first major hit and I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body. But Nickoli Mancini, he didn't even shed a tear, he just replaced him. With that crazy, big girl."

"Lauren Zices" Rachel said.

"What?"

"Her name is Lauren Zices."

"I don't give a shit what her name is. She took over for Anthony Mancini and the rest is history."

"Killing me won't bring your Dad back"

"That was a long time ago….. This isn't about my father, It's strictly business now."

"Of course it is. How about you be a real man and have emotion."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up" he snapped back.

They stared at each other a while, Rachel took some pride that she was able to hit a nerve with him.

"Then you got what you wanted?" she finally asked.

"Not entirely. Seems that once everything went down the good people of Lima started cleaning up their town as did the people of Columbus and Dayton. My sales slipped, I couldn't find anyone to supply my goods to. Cops were all over, all the time, swarming known hotspots. Swarming me, nobody wants to work with a guy with FBI connections."

"Good" Rachel sneered "You think you're a big man because you put guns in the hands of criminals? In the hands of kids who think being in a gang is their only option. Because you sell drugs to people who don't know better. All of this just to benefit yourself. I hope someday your at the receiving end of your product"

Rachel bit her lip and tried to remain strong as she squared off with him. She knew she shouldn't have said those things, that she was only making the situation worse. But the way she saw it, she was most likely going down anyway so she might at well give him a fight on the way out. Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and thought of Finn, of his golden brown eyes and thick brown hair. Inside her she felt his, their, child move and she had to hold back her tears as Sardi's voice filled the room.

"Goodnight Agent Berry and Good Luck" he said pulling his gun up and pointing it in her direction.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, I had to split the chapters! Thanks so much for the love of this story, it's been so fun to write. This is the second to last chapter, epilouge should follow soon!

* * *

><p>Finn rushed up the steps of his building Mike and Puck close behind him. The snow had made traveling damn near impossible but they had made it over to his house in decent time. Once Finn and Mike knew what they were looking for they found the rest of the files that had been in the folder with his schedule on Vindhya's computer. What they found had been scary, continued correspondence between Officer Vindhya and Nikko Sardi that contained dates, times and pictures. There were pages of papers that had been in the file, dating back to when they first returned from Lima. There was also various other correspondence between Officer Vindhya and Sardi that made it clear that there was more than a working relationship between the two. From what Mike could determine Sardi had something on Vindhya that compelled her go turn dirty and work with him. It didn't seem forced, the relationship, but Vindhya was far more invested that Sardi, her current state was testament to that. Finn called Puck, devastated to find out that he had left Rachel home to her own devices a little more than an hour ago. . Finn tried Rachel several times but she wasn't answering her cell phone. That wasn't cause for alarm alone because she could be sleeping or in the bathtub. He told him briefly what was going on and that his gut told him something wasn't right. Puck had agreed to meet them at the apartment arriving about the same time as they had.<p>

"Wait…. " Mike said stalling in the lobby of the building brushing snow from his hair.

"What?" Finn whipped around.

"We can't just fly in their guns blazing" Mike said "If Sardi is here he might hurt her and if he's not we will scare the shit out of her."

"What do you suggest then?" Finn sounded desperate he knew it.

"Easy does it. We have to approach with caution." Mike said, the most rational of the 3. "Do you have a back entrance to the apartment?"

"There is a fire exit that runs along the backside of the building. It's a secured, emergency only exit. When you open the door it sets off an alarm."

Finn handed the key to Mike as he spoke, his hands were shaking.

Somewhere above them they heard a the distinct sound of a gun firing. The three looked at each other, pulling out their own pieces. Finn's eyes were wild as he gripped his glock tightly in his hand.

"Can we fucking go now" Puck's voice was urgent and edgy.

"Yeah" Mike said running full force up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew she had to do something and do it fast, she was not going to die tonight. She glanced over she shoulder and her eyes fell on the vase on the table behind her. Rachel backed up a little as he trained the gun on her, he hesitated for only a minute but it gave her the time she needed. One shot, was all she had to deter him. She gripped the heavy crystal vase behind her as she backed into the table it had sat on. Then with all the force in her small body she heaved it at him and dove behind the couch. The vase hurled across the room and hit him hard in the shoulder. His gun went off as the vase hit him hard, the shot going awry, lodging into the ceiling. The gun fell to the floor with a loud crash and slid under the couch. She turned her shoulder as she landed behind the large leather couch, her back and hip taking the full brunt of the impact as she held her belly tightly. She was going to have a massive bruise tomorrow, if she was lucky enough to see tomorrow. She glanced at the TV stand beside her and noticed that it was almost 12. She moved up on her knees and crawled to the far end of the couch crouching against the arm of the sofa.<p>

"You little bitch" he shouted and she brought her knees up to her chest.

Now what? Think Rachel, Think she thought as he eyes scanned the room for something to help her. He felt the wooden arm for the recliner in her back and she pulled on it with all her weight. Spinning around she put her feet on the floor and pushed, the wood splintering loudly. She knew that he would not be able to retrieve the gun without moving the couch, which she doubted he would do, but she didn't know for a fact that he was now unarmed. It could very well have multiple guns on his person for a situation just like this. Rachel heard his footsteps and she tried to crawl away from the sound but came face to feet with him. She looked up as he stood over her, clutching his shoulder with his left arm. He released his shoulder, reaching down and grabbing her arm hard, pulling her from the floor.

"Get off me" she struggled to break his grasp.

"You should have just let me shoot you" he said pulling a switch blade from his pocket. "This will hurt a lot more."

Rachel stilled her breath catching in her throat as he ran the unopened blade against her stomach. He was using her pregnancy to play with her mind, but she wasn't just some scared housewife. She swung her harm with the wooden handle forward connecting with his temple. He let out a yelping sound and released her grabbing his head. She stumbled away from him and towards the door. She made it halfway across the room before he grabbed her, smacking her across the face. She started screaming and swinging the wood at him but he grabbed it, yanking it from her fingers and throwing it across the room.

"I've had just about enough of you Mrs. Hudson" he was angry now.

He spun her around to face him, a sneer on his lips, his eye starting to swell up on the side where she hit him. She spit in his face, because she had nothing left to do. Behind them she heard the door open.

"Let her go" Finn's voice was firm and strong across the room.

Both Rachel and Nikko turned their heads to see Puck and Finn in the doorway, guns trained on them, serious looks on their faces. Sardi moved fast, pulling Rachel in front of him as a shield, holding the knife close to her neck. Rachel did not move a muscle but instead locked her frame tightly.

"Oh look, a family reunion" he laughed manically. "Agents Puckerman and Hudson, how nice of you to join us. We were just getting to the fun part."

"Let her go" Finn repeated stepping into the room "You want us, well here we fucking are, you got our attention. So tell us what you want from us and let her go. I mean what kind of man goes after a pregnant women?"

"But Agent Berry isn't just your pregnant wife, she's a Federal Agent herself."

"She's my wife first, let her go" Finn insisted.

"She is a sweet piece of ass isn't she Hudson" he ran the point of his blade against the soft skin of her face.

"I swear to God Sardi, if you don't get your nasty hands off my wife right now, I will fucking kill you and I won't need a gun to be successful" Finn started to advance across the room but Puck grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Be cool Finn" Puck's brown eyes glared at him.

"Yeah Finn….. I'll let you watch" he ran his free hand across her swollen belly and Puck was pretty sure he heard the aneurism burst in Finn's head.

Rachel had expect Finn to fly across the room but instead he stood, gun pointed in their direction, Puck's hand holding him firmly. She was watching Puck, the way his eyes kept flicking to the kitchen. If she didn't know Puck as well as she did she wouldn't have even noticed but his hesitation, his inability to keep his focus, it was weird for Puck. Rachel shifted her eyes to Finn before shifting them back to Puck. They had something planned, she had to hope.

"You're a sick bastard Nikko. You think I'm just going to let you assault my wife while you watch?"

"Oh come on, what man doesn't want to see his wife get fucked good and hard. Bet you'd let Puckerman fuck her and I bet she'd like it" he was trying to pit them against each other.

He ran the knife lightly up the outside of her thigh with a sneer on his face and Finn wanted to rip his head off. Then Rachel felt shooting pain in her leg as the knife blade sliced into her skin, red blood streaming down towards the floor. She screamed out and ran her hand down to her wound. Behind her she heard an unexpected choking sound and she spun around as Finn and Puck raced across the room. Mike was standing behind Sardi, a scarf tight around his neck. He clawed at it as he made gross choking sounds but Mike held tight on the scarf.

"Don't kill him" Puck warned.

"I won't" Mike said, his muscles straining. "Though the thought it tempting."

"Not as tempting as where he's going" Puck said getting close to Sardi's frightened face "You like rape Nikko? Because there is going to be a lot of it where our going!"

Meanwhile, Finn was on Rachel in less than a second, his hands pulling her into his strong embrace. He laid kissed across her hair whispering 'I Love You' over and over again. She broke down as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was grabbing at him frantically, her breaths short and ragged. He pulled her way from him and bent to her leg, the blood soaking through the this material of his robe. He rolled her robe up to look at the knife wound to her thigh, it was deep but the bleeding had slowed down a bit. Nikko had stabbed her accidentally when Mike tightened the scarf around his neck. Finn sat her down on the couch, applying pressure to her leg as Nikko struggled to get out of Mikes grasp.

"Cuffs?" Puck asked firmly.

"Upstairs, in my bedside table" Finn said pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

Puck laughed "of course they are you kinky bastard. You hear that Nikko, Hudson doesn't need to threaten force to get some action, she gives it up willingly."

"Really Noah?" Rachel gasped as Finn was on the line with 911.

"Come on Rach… do you expect anything less from me?"

"Puck…. CUFFS" Mike shouted as he struggled to get Nikko on the floor.

Puck smiled back at her and sprinted up the stairs as Mike kicked out the back of Nikko's knees and brought him down to the floor. Rachel looked around the room, at her boys and breathed a sigh of relief, she could have died tonight and she had way to much living for that. But now she was mad, she could feel the anger building up inside her. How dare this scumbag come into her home and threaten the lives of herself and her child. How dare he threaten sexual advances on her while holding a knife to her face. Rachel Berry wasn't like most women, she didn't take things sitting down, most women in her shoes today would have been killed but she fought back. She looked over Finn's shoulder as Puck bounded back down the stairs, handcuffs in hand. He tossed them to Mike who caught them with one hand, snapping them on strongly and pulling Nikko back to his feet.

"You think this is over?" Nikko laughed.

Rachel just wished he would stop talking, she was tired of his voice, tired of the way he thought he was so superior to them. She was tired of being used as a bargaining device because she was a woman. She shot up off the couch, grabbing Finn's gun on her way up. She spun around and pointed it at Nikko.

"Will you just shut the fuck up?"

"Woah Rach, put the gun down" Puck said.

Finn walked carefully behind his wife, sliding his hand around her waste and lowering his lips to her ear. He rubbed a slow comforting motion on her stomach and tried to slide the gun from her hands.

"Rachel, it's over. Shooting him won't help anything."

She jerked her hands away from him, still holding snugly onto the gun.

"Yeah Rachel, listen to your husband like a good wife does" Nikko laughed.

She stepped away from Finn and stood directly in front of Nikko as Puck and Mike held his arms. They could hear the sirens getting louder as they approached and Finn wished they would hurry up. Blood dripped to the floor from Rachel's thigh, soaking into her fuzzy pink slippers. She got right up in Nikko's face and ran the gun along his chin.

"I can kill you right now" she hissed.

"But you won't…" He smiled down on her and it pissed her off even more.

Rachel pointed the gun at him and cocked the gun back.

"Rachel" Puck stressed "Put the gun down".

Nikko laughed. Even now, with the tables so turned against him, Nikko Sardi was a cocky bastard. Rachel put the safety back on the gun and swung the it in his direction contacting with his cheek in a loud crack. Nikko winced but was unable to bring his hands up to his throbbing cheek.

"Fuck You" she hissed before stepping back and dropping the gun to her feet.

* * *

><p>The sun had started to rise above the horizon but Finn and Rachel didn't feel tired despite the fact they had yet to go to bed. Finn had asked Rachel if she wanted to go to the roof since it was their favorite time of day but she had other ideas. It had been a long and trying night and one that Finn was glad was over. He hoped to never spend another night feeling like he had tonight. Once the cops showed up they insisted on taking Rachel to the hospital to be checked out. They had been their for hours but 12 stitches and an ultrasound later they were finally home. Finn almost legitimately cried when he saw his baby on the monitor, his heart beating at a quick pace. The doctors had reassured Finn that the baby looked great and that put his frayed nerves at ease. It had been a long night but the racing adrenaline took away all drowsiness he had previously thought. Rachel was completely naked and straddling Finn, the soft curve of her belly illuminated in the early morning light. He had been fully prepared to bring her home and put her to bed but she had other plans. She attacked him as soon as they got in the bedroom and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Rachel dealt with her stress through sex sometimes, which was fine with Finn. He was currently buried deep inside her as she slowly rotated her hips lazily on his lap. He had been expecting hurried, fast and raw sex but instead she was giving it to him antagonizing slow and he was loving every minute of it. He loved when they had sexy like this, slow and passionate. He also loved the way pregnant Rachel looked, he knew it was weird but he was pretty sure she even more beautiful like this. Seeing the naked curve of her stomach sent butterflies to his belly. Something about knowing that she was carrying his baby, growing a life they had made together, it drove him crazy. He had his hands firmly on her hips as she tossed her head back, her hair ruffling down her bare back.<p>

"Oh God Rachel" he moaned thrusting his hips up into her.

She pulled herself off him almost completely before sliding slowly down onto him again. His fingers dug into her hips trying to make her move faster but she continued at her slow pace, pulling off him again. He strained his stomach muscles as he sat up, keeping her flesh in his lap. He brought his lips down to her swollen breasts, he knew they were tender so he brushed light strokes against them with his tongue, avoiding her nipples. She fluttered around him as he rocked them into a new position. He slip his arms under her armpits as he bent his knees up cradling her to him. She rocked her hips stronger in his lap as she let out a loud moan.

"I love you so much Finn" he kissed her head as her words filled the room. "God you feel so good."

She looked up to him and she was crying, tears streaming down her face as she quickened her speed on his erection. Finn reached out and wiped one away, the hormones were one thing he could never wrap his mind around. Rachel was all over the place, happy and laughing one minute to sobbing or raging mad the next. The first time she cried during sex it had scared the hell out him. He had quickly pulled out of her, glancing down with concern, but he quickly realized she wasn't hurt or in pain, she just couldn't deal with the overflow of emotions. He kissed her cheeks where the tears left tracks on her face.

"Sorry" she gasped out.

"Don't apologize for being emotional" he could barely speak as all his blood rushed to his swollen erection.

"I just…..I just… " she tried to speak "OH GOD."

"I know baby" he said, he felt like he could cry himself.

"Oh Finn..." she was grinding hard against him now, trying to create the friction she needed.

He pushed harder on her shoulders, trying to avoid her bruise as he thrusted up into her. Over and over again he pushed into her.

"Cum for me baby" he whispered into her ear, his lips on her earlobe.

Her body exploded around him and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen or felt in his life. She shook and moaned, rocking into him over and over again. He immediately followed her as she clamped her eyes shut, throwing her head back and grinding hard into his lap.

"Fuck, Rach…." he grunted out the only words he was able to form.

She collapsed beside him, breathing hard as her chest rose and fell. They laid like that side by side for a while, their breath the only sound in the room. Finn chuckled a little as he thought about how he could run the course at Quantico with ease but a orgasm leaves him winded. He rolled up onto his side and looked at her with a smile on his face. Her eyes were closed, her hair spread about around her head. She was lazily running her left hand over her belly while her right arm was tucked against his abdomen.

"Hi" she said softly turning to look at him.

"Hi" he whispered back.

"I Love You" she said running her hand up her belly "We love you" she corrected bringing her brown eyes to his.

He ran a large hand over her belly and felt love and pride swell into him. His quirky, tiny little pregnant beauty was his fucking wife. What more can any man want in life? And he almost lost it tonight, all of it, and that scared the shit out of him. He needed to do better for her, for them, he needed to protect her. Tomorrow he was calling the top security agency in Washington and having the full package installed. He was going to make this place like Fort Knox without making it look like Fort Knox.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. You were everything I was looking for when I didn't even know I was looking."

He ran a finger along her face and she shuttered a little, an suppressed memory from earlier in the evening. Rachel was a very strong women but she was still a person with fears and emotions. She was good at burying it all for the job but she wasn't just the job anymore and that scared him. He might need to get her to talk about it, but not tonight. He looked at her and she looked sad.

"Rachel" he said lowly.

"You know there are a lot of people who say my name, but you are the only one who can make it sound so damn special" she laughed before falling silent again

He laughed lightly and moved his hand across her belly again. He had forgotten what he was even going to say to her because at that moment he felt the tiniest of kicks against his palm. He looked up at Rachel and she was smiling down at him, he scooted down the bed and placed his lips on her belly.

"I love you baby, I can't wait to meet you."


	18. Chapter 18

Alright guys this is it. The final chapter! I'm kind of sad to let it go, it's like my baby. I hope you enjoy the conclusion!

* * *

><p>It was mid April by the time Nikko Sardi stood trial; unseasonably cold, gloomy and sleeting the weather outside almost matched the way Rachel was feeling inside. Shortly after the attempted kidnapping she was informed that she would need to give a witness statement and testify at his trial. Despite her tough exterior, the thought of facing him in court made her want to throw up. She stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, looking at her reflection with distaste. She was 8 ½ months pregnant, uncomfortable and huge everywhere. Nothing fit her properly and she was in a constant battle with her clothing. Unfortunately the clothing was winning the battle. She tried to pull the suit jacket around her and it didn't even make it halfway and she grumbled in frustration.<p>

"Rach" Finn yelled from the doorway of their apartment checking his watch.

They were going to be cutting it close even if they left now. They still had to drive downtown and the weather was not on their side. He was dressed in a simple black suit, white shirt with black tie, it was standard FBI dress attire. He didn't like the idea of Rachel having to face Sardi in the courtroom and it was making him on edge. The man had hurt his wife, his family enough and Finn really just wanted kill Sardi himself before putting his beautiful Rachel through this. He, Puck, Mike and Sam had all testified at previous times throughout the trial, it had been easy for them, they had not had the emotional turmoil that Rachel had gone through. Mike had been stellar on the stand, bringing distinct detail of the stuff they found on the computer to his testimony. Sam was able to bring a different form of intel to the case with the cooperation of the CIA. It was nice to see Sam again despite the severity of the occasion. Right after Christmas Sam and Mercedes came to visit them for a week and it was nice to really get to know the couple. They were back in Boston and Mercedes was back to teaching. Sam joked with Finn that getting Rachel pregnant was ruining his life because the minute Mercedes walked in the door she wanted one too.

Finn started pacing as his thoughts began to race in his mind, rubbing his hands together subconsciously.

"Nothing fits" he heard her voice looking up.

She was standing in the bedroom doorway in a black skirt and ruffled pink top, her hair slicked back in a tight ponytail. The jacket she wore was tight around her shoulders and didn't come across her belly, tears were running down her face, making tracks of her mascara. Finn crossed the room in three steps and pulled her into his arms. He knew she was emotional and tired of being pregnant.

"You look beautiful"

"I look like a fat whale….." she shreaked pushing him back.

He crossed back to the kitchen and got a wettened paper towel to wipe away the make up from her cheeks. H handed it to her and she roughly rubbed her cheeks with the towel, black streaks crossing the wet paper.

"Rachel, you are pregnant, your supposed to grow" he said as she removed the jacket and threw it at him.

He caught it before it hit him in the face, stopping him mid-sentence and threw it onto the couch behind him. He was used to these little outbursts, Rachel had a fight with her clothing 3 out of 5 mornings. If it wasn't her clothing it was her hair or her shoes, he knew she was uncomfortable and that her body was so different but to be honest, she scared him a little at times. He remembered fondly the night they had found out they were having a boy and the name argument that followed

* * *

><p>"<em>No way in hell are we naming our baby Jagger" Rachel said in exacerbation throwing the paper down on the table.<em>

_Hours earlier they had their ultrasound and Finn watched with joy as the doctor pointed out the sex of their baby. At first it had looked like a bunch of blobs on the screen but when the OB pointed out the sex of the baby Finn could see it. Finn Hudson was going to be a father and he was going to have a son. He would have loved having either sex of child but the idea of a boy was so exciting, he had so many plans already. They had decided to take their top 5 favorite names and put them in a bowl and then pull them out. Unfortunately that wasn't working because Rachel kept vetoing his names. They had agreed on 3 veto's each but Rachel was way beyond that. The final four names they would pick one from together to be the name of their son._

"_It's a good strong name"_

"_It's an awful name, almost as awful as" she pulled the piece of paper she had previously read "Drizzle"._

"_What is wrong with Drizzle?"_

"_It's not a name, it's a form of precipitation" she gasped throwing the paper at him._

"_Oh and PERCY is so much better" he shot back._

"_Percy is a fine name"_

"_Percy is going to get a lifetime of slushie facials and swirlies. My son is going to have a strong name"_

"_Oh your son…. Your son….. No, your son is going to have a good strong name like Jet or Jagger or" she pulled another paper out "Duke. And be the big strong popular football player and throw kids in a dumpster"_

"_It's better than Percy and" Finn pulled out his paper "Myron… really Rachel, Myron?"_

"_It's a good Jewish name" she said defensively pulling the paper from his hand and looking down at it before bursting out laughing._

_Finn looked at her like she was nuts. Her emotions changed so fast "What's so funny?""This" she motioned with her hands laughing harder "Myron is an awful name."_

"_So is Jagger" Finn admitted. _

"_I'm sorry Finn, we don't have to pick a name tonig…." she stopped mid sentence and looked at him like a light bulb had gone on._

"_What?"_

"_I got it" she smiled writing it out for him to see._

_She slid it across the table and he looked down at it a little scared at first. The a smile crossed his lips as he looked back up at her sparking eyes. He crossed the room and picked her up and she squealed _

"_What are you doing Finn"_

"_Taking you to bed, you genius"_

* * *

><p>Finn realized he had drifted away and brought himself back to the present. She was looking up at him and she had that look again, her eyes sharp and glaring, her mouth set firmly in a line.<p>

"Come on Finn" she hissed walking past him "we don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>"The Prosecution would like to call Agent Rachel Berry to the stand" the DA said loudly as Rachel stood from her seat next to Finn.<p>

She approached the bench, raising her right hand as she was sworn in. She had calmed down on the car ride over and had managed to get a firm hold on her emotions. The last thing she needed was to have a breakdown in front of the entire court. She could feel the eyes of the jury on her, more specifically on her huge belly as she approached. She took her seat in the witness box, sitting rigidly on the edge of the seat. She looked out across the courtroom and saw the brown calculating eyes of Nikko Sardi staring back at her, a smirk on his lips and she shifted her eyes away and back to her attorney.

"Please state your name for the record of the court" the DA said.

"Special Agent Rachel Berry" she said evenly.

"Agent Berry can you explain to us what you do for a living?"

"I work in the hate crime division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and am special liaison to the Department of Homeland Security."

"Have you had any previous contact with the defendant prior to the night in question"

"No, but I had heard of him, his name was on a lot of Bureau hot sheets. In March of last year I was put undercover with Agents Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson as part of special task force on organized crime. While undercover in Lima, Ohio Agents Puckerman and Hudson did have a run in with Mr. Sardi."

"Objection Your Honor" the defense attorney said loudly "Ms. Berry cannot account for any previous altercations that she was not a witness to"

"It's Agent Berry" Rachel said into the mic.

Finn smiled from his seat, he knew that the defense attorney was trying to discredit Rachel and calling her Ms. Berry was defiantly a veiled insult. Finn was proud of his wife in that moment, she was such a strong woman.

"Sustained" the Judge said.

"Agent Berry can you tell us the events of December 18, 2011" the DA asked moving away from any testimony about Lima.

Finn and Puck had already successfully gone over the even that happened in Lima in both of their testimonies, she could not add anything more relevant anyway.

"It was snowing outside and I couldn't sleep it was a little past 11pm. My husband was working late so I decided to make some tea and just wait for him to come home. I was in the kitchen, watching the snow fall when I heard someone come in the door" she began her voice loud and clear echoing across the courtroom.

Finn shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she spoke, the range of emotions crossing her face as she relived that night, as she relived it he did as well. He wanted to run up to the witness stand and take her into his arms. He watched as she wiped a tear from her cheek as she continued to speak. She told the entire story as tears streamed down her face without a single hesitation or waiver in her voice. Her voice and face were like two sharp contrasts, one telling the story the other would not.

"Agent Berry did the defendant know you were pregnant at the time?" the DA asked as Rachel finished recalling the events of the night in question.

"He did" she said evenly looking at Sardi with a death glare.

"How did he know"

"I was visibly pregnant at the time. He kept touching my stomach and making comments about the baby."

"Did he rape you?"

"No" Rachel said evenly "But he did threaten it."

Sardi smiled back at her licking his lips. Rachel wanted to throw up but she just slowly slid her eyes away from him instead.

"Thank you Agent Berry, no further questions."

"The Defense may re-direct" the judge said.

"Ms. Berry was your front door locked the night in question?"

"That bitch" Rachel called out pacing back and forth outside the courtroom.

"Rach, babe, just let it go" Finn said from where he was sitting on a bench, flanked on either side by Puck and Sam.

They were awaiting the results of the trial, the closing of this horrible chapter and the ability to move on. Puck was uncomfortably rubbing his Mohawk, glancing at his watch in 5 minute intervals. It had been 4 hours since the jury had retreated to the chambers and the longest 4 hours of Finn's life.

"No…. she made it seem like I invited Sardi in, that I changed my story when you caught me with him. That I was having an affair with him"

"Nobody believes that Rachel" Puck said "I was watching the jury, they were not buying it."

"She said that my baby wasn't Finn's" Rachel screamed.

Finn got up and grabbed her as she was mid pace pulling her to him. She tried to push him away briefly before collapsing into his welcoming embrace. Rachel was a strong woman and she didn't want anyone to see her cowering in the arms of her husband but she was tired, tired of fighting. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her pulling her to the bench and sitting her on his lap.

"Rachel, she was grasping at straws, trying to make a case to keep a guilty man out of prison. I know that you did not welcome Sardi into our home, that you were not a willing participant of some crazy affair. And I KNOW that baby is mine…"

"Maybe it's mine?" Puck asked not taking his eyes off his newspaper.

"Fuck you Puckerman" Rachel said frantically.

Puck laughed looking over at them, then smiling "I'm kidding Berry, calm down."

Finn reached over and pinched Puck hard on his bicep, Puck yelped loudly and numerous people turned around and looked in their direction. Puck smacked Finn on the arm equally as hard causing him to flinch away with Rachel in his arms.

"Puckerman, Hudson" they heard a loud voice from down the hallway.

They all turned to see a tall, blond women in a maroon pantsuit walking towards them with purpose. Sue Sylvester was one of the hardest agents in the Bureau and usually spent her time terrorizing the new recruits at Quantico but she had taken this case against Sardi on with full force. She slapped Puck and Finn up against the head and glared down at them.

"Stop acting like children, you are grown adults and Federal Agents. Agent Berry, find your own seat."

Rachel moved off Finn's lap like a scolded child and tried to squeeze herself between her husband and Sam on the bench. Sue watched with calculating eyes until she gave up trying to fit and decided to just stand. Finn stood them and offered the seat to Rachel who took it, fitting easily between Puck and Sam.

"Are we done playing musical fucking chairs?" she hissed.

"Yes ma'm" Puck said.

"Good, the verdict is back, let's go" she laughed as they all stood to follow her.

Rachel wanted to trip her, why couldn't she just tell them that to begin with instead of making her move her pregnant body all over the place. They filtered into the back of the courtroom and stood along the back row as the room filled up with other people. Finn tried to get Rachel to sit but she refused, sliding her hand into his as they leaned against the cool wall of the courtroom.

"How does the Jury find the defendant in the charge of kidnapping in the first degree?"

"We find the defendant Not Guilty"

Finn felt Rachel slink down a bit beside him.

"On the charges of assault in the first degree how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty"

"On the charge of endangering the welfare of a child?"

"Not Guilty"

"On the charges of conspiracy to commit murder?"

"Guilty"

"On the charge of Attempted Murder in the First Degree?"

This was the big one, Rachel could feel herself holding her breath and let it out slowly as the jury foreman said the single word "Guilty".

The judge went on reading her charges and the jury foreman continued to answer their pleas on the lesser drug and weapons charges.

"Oh my god" Finn heard Rachel say beside her as Finn and Puck hugged in joy.

"I know Baby, we won" Finn said shaking Finn's hand.

"Finn" her voice was tight as he looked over at him.

She was looking down, a pool of fluid on the floor beneath her. She looked up with a frantic look in her eyes "My water just broke".

* * *

><p>"AHHHH" Rachel screamed squeezing Finn's hand.<p>

"Breath baby, you can do this" Finn said beside her bed holding her hand tightly.

"You did this to me" she growled in his direction.

He felt like he was in the exorcist or something her head whipping in his direction so fast he was afraid it was going to snap. She glared at him before clenching her eyes together as a contraction took over her small body. Finn watched her breath through it, the gown hanging loose off her body, her hair slick against her face, she looked beautiful.

When she got to the hospital she was already dilated to 5 cm and her labor moved fast, by the time they had her up to labor and delivery she was already approaching 6 centimeters. The doctors said that the trauma of the trial had nothing to do with her premature labor but Finn thought differently. It had been so stressful today even he felt emotionally damaged. At first she had labored easily with contractions rolling through at a steady pace but nothing she couldn't deal with. The further she moved along though the stronger her contractions got and within two hours it was time to push. Finn hated seeing Rachel in so much pain, they had a birth plan, they had a way they wanted this to go but they had no time for that. She had pleaded for an epidural but it was to late by the time the anesthesiologist on call arrived. Finn felt his heart break as she clung to his hand begging him to make them give her the medicine.

"Come on baby" he tried to encourage a little more.

"Shut UP FINN, I'm tired of hearing your stupid voice" she yelled and he glanced at the nurse who gave him a reassuring smiled before turning back to the doctor.

"Alright Rachel, it's time to push" the nurse said gently to Rachel.

She turned to Finn and instructed him to hold the back of her left thigh with his free hand. He gripped her leg tightly as she began to bear down as he counted to ten. She fell back to the bed as she reached 10, gasping for breath and the doctor instructed her to do it again.

"Ahhhhh" her screams made him ache to his soul because he did do this to her.

"Push Rachel, almost there" the nurse said as Rachel bared down again.

"Get it him out of me" Rachel screamed.

"Push, Push" Finn encouraged.

"This is all your fault" she whimpered growing tired quickly.

"I know baby, you can do this though. Your so strong, so strong" he said encouraging her even though he kinda felt like crying.

"One more time Rachel" the nurse said looking at the petite woman.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5" Finn started counting

"Push, Push, Push" the nurse chanted.

Rachel's nails dug into his flesh drawing blood as she pushed down with all her might. And then there he was, screaming and pink! His son.

Tears leapt to Finn's eyes and he was positive he had never felt this much joy and pride in his entire life. His hand trembled as he cut the cord looking down at his perfect son, 10 fingers, 10 toes and rosy pink cheeks. He walked back over to his wife and took her hand, kissing it softly. He looked down at Rachel as tears streamed down her cheeks as they put the little baby on her chest. Finn leaned down and kissed his wife on her head whispering a soft I Love You against her hair.

"Welcome to the world Christian David Hudson, we are so happy to finally meet you" Rachel said with a soft voice looking up at Finn as her son took her finger.

She finally had her family!

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to let everyone know that I do plan on doing a sequal to this story. It will be a series of one shots of Finn and Rachel's lives. How they juggle family, work and each other. If you have any ideas for a one shot you want to see with Finn and Rachel from this story inbox me!


End file.
